Coeur de Vampire
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. AU. Les vampires ont réduit les humains en esclavage. Edward vient au Centre pour choisir sa première humaine et y trouve Bella, rebelle et mentalement silencieuse. Il la choisit, espérant en apprendre plus sur son étrange comportement.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Queenbeth2

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Warning : **DARK FIC, VIOLENCE, NON-CON, LANGAGE CRÛ

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Queenbeth2. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **Les règles en matière de vampires sont quelques peu différentes dans cette histoire. Les vampires **viennent au monde**, ils ne sont pas **créés**. Et ils **dorment** de la naissance jusqu'à l'âge de** vingt ans**. Mais leurs heures de sommeil **diminuent **lorsqu'ils grandissent. Bébés, ils dorment pratiquement toute la **journée**. Enfants, ils dorment environ **huit heures **par nuit. Et adultes, ils dorment **une à deux heures** tous les **deux mois** environ. Lorsqu'ils **vieillissent**, ils recommencent à **dormir**. **Plus **un vampire adulte dort, **plus **sa fin est proche.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 -**

Bella savait qu'elle était chanceuse. D'avoir un père et une mère qui l'aimaient était déjà plus que quiconque aurait pu demander et pourtant elle savait qu'elle était doublement bénie d'avoir sa liberté. Elle regarda le plafond et sut que même si elle ne pouvait pas voir les étoiles, elle était vraiment bénie. Sa soeur et meilleure amie était allongée à côté d'elle. Alice n'avait pas toujours été sa soeur, mais quand ils l'avaient trouvé, sans aucun souvenir de qui elle était ni d'où elle venait, ses parents aux grands coeurs l'avaient recueillie. Chaque nuit, les deux filles s'endormaient dans leur petit lit en se tenant la main. Ses parents dormaient à quelques mètres d'elle. Renee s'allongeait dans les bras de son mari et ils remerciaient tous le Ciel qui les protégeait d'être ensemble.

Bella était humaine. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas haïr la couche bosselée de paille qui lui servait de lit, ou la soupe et le pain rassit qu'elle mangeait lorsqu'elle le pouvait. Quand ses parents souhaitaient pouvoir leur offrir une vie meilleure à Alice et elle et qu'ils s'excusaient pour leur échec, Bella leur rappelait qu'ils avaient leur liberté. Ils n'étaient pas les objets des suceurs de sang. Durant les froides nuits d'hiver, quand leur maison sous terre était plus froide que jamais, ils se serraient les uns contre les autres. Une famille petite mais heureuse.

Personne n'appréciait leur liberté plus que Renee et Charlie. Lorsqu'Alice et Bella étaient plus jeunes, leurs parents leur avait montré leurs marques. Des brûlures dans leur peau montrant leur statut d'appartenance. Quand elle avait treize ans, Renee avait été choisie par une vieille vampire pour être son animal de compagnie. La vieille femme qui l'avait acheté n'était pas si terrible que ça. C'était son fils. Un vampire vil et dégoûtant qui la violait et la battait régulièrement. Elle avait encore des cicatrices là où il avait enfoncé ses ongles dans sa chair et des os brisés, qui n'avait pas guéris convenablement, et qui avait déformé ses bras. Mais pire que ses cicatrices, il y avait ses yeux. Autrefois, Renee avait les même yeux que ça fille, profonds et emplis de curiosité et d'espoir. Maintenant ils étaient morts et contenaient plus de douleur que Bella ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer.

Son père n'était guère mieux. Aveugle de l'oeil droit à cause de la rage d'un vampire et couvert de cicatrices. Son oeil gauche montrait la même tristesse et la même douleur. Son autre oeil n'existait plus. Une grande cicatrice couvrait son oeil droit et les paupières avaient été cousues ensemble lorsque son propriétaire en avait eu assez de voir un trou vide. Ils avaient eu la chance de pouvoir s'échapper. Renee était intelligente et rapide et elle s'était enfuie une nuit où sa propriétaire dormait et où son tourmenteur était sortit avec ses amis. Charlie s'était échappé pendant un combat entre son propriétaire et l'un de ses amis. Quand il avait rencontré Renee, il avait eut le souffle coupé par sa beauté. Elle l'avait regardé et il avait eu honte de son visage défiguré. Elle l'avait aimé à l'instant même où elle l'avait vu. Bella avait remarqué qu'encore aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle le regardait, son coeur battait la chamade et son souffle se coupait. Il était le plus bel homme au monde pour elle.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sans prévenir. Bella ouvrit les yeux pour se plonger dans un regard rouge affamé. "Bonjour petite fille," ronronna le vampire en lui caressant la joue.

Bella cria et réalisa ensuite qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Alice et elle furent relevées et jetées dans des bras gelés.

"MAMAN ! PAPA !" cria Alice. Les vampires s'étaient déjà jetés sur leurs parents.

"Tiens, des fugitifs," dit l'un d'entre eux, un blond aux yeux noirs. "Regarde, quelqu'un lui a prit son oeil."

Charlie mit un coup de pied au vampire et dans sa surprise, celui-çi le relâcha. Le coup de pied fut inutile. Le vampire se reprit instantanément et l'attrapa. Bella et Alice regardèrent la scène avec horreur. Leur père essaya de les rejoindre mais il fut stoppé lorsque le vampire plongea ses dents dans son cou.

"J'avais bien besoin d'un snack," grogna-t-il en jetant Charlie comme s'il n'était rien. Il n'y avait plus une goutte de sang en lui. Un rouge vif commençait déjà à remplacer le noir dans les yeux du vampire.

"Regarde celle-là," lui dit son ami avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. C'était un homme aux cheveux couleur rouille.

"NON ! LAISSEZ-NOUS TRANQUILLES !" cria Renee.

Bella grimaça lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de tissu qui se déchire. "Laquelle ce sera, ma très chère maman ?" demanda le roux. "Toi ou une de tes adorables et succulentes filles ?"

"PITIE NON ! LAISSEZ MES FILLES !"

"Comme tu veux," ronronna le vampire. Alice détourna la tête et essaya de ne pas pleurer. Le vampire qui la tenait lui attrapa la tête et la força à regarder.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, lutin," ronronna le troisième vampire, "t'y passeras aussi."

Bella regarda, forcée par le quatrième vampire qui lui maintenait la tête en place. Renee n'osait pas regarder ses filles. Celles-çi furent forcée de regarder le vampire prendre leur mère, griffant sa poitrine dénudée et la mordant pour goûter son sang. "Tu as presque aussi bon goût que tu es bonne," grogna-t-il d'une voix excitée qui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vértébrale de Bella.

"Celle-là a la meilleure odeur," dit la quatrième vampire. Bella sentit la pointe froide de son nez se frotter contre son cou alors qu'il respirait son odeur. "Elle a jamais été utilisée," ronronna-t-il, "son sang est parfaitement propre."

"Des vierges, hein ?" rigola le vampire qui tenait Alice. Il repoussa les cheveux blond qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. "Je suppose qu'on ne les touchera pas. Ils paieront cher pour des filles pures, surtout si elles sentent aussi bon."

Bella craqua. Elle envoya sa tête en arrière dans le visage du vampire et lui mit un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre.

"LAISSEZ-LA !" cria-t-elle au rouquin. Elle se jeta sur son dos et essaya de le tirer. Ca n'eut absolument aucun effet et il n'interrompit même pas ses violents coups de reins pour repousser Bella vers son ami blond.

"Tu es une petite tigresse, hein ?" plaisanta le blond. Il lui lécha ensuite le cou. "Même sa peau a bon goût."

Elle tourna sur elle-même et le vampire lui attrapa la main. Il sentit son poignet et lécha sa peau. "Une jolie petite chose comme rapportera beaucoup d'argent. Quel dommage, on devra juste se partager ta mère. On ne peut pas se passer de l'argent que vous allez nous ramener."

"VOUS NE RECEVREZ RIEN !" cria Bella, "ON EST PAS VOS OBJETS !"

"Bordel elle est nerveuse," dit la vampire qui l'avait retenu auparavant. Bella le regarda avec férocité. Il sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs. "Je parie que tu n'as jamais été touchée par personne."

"Ne l'abîme pas," prévint le blond, "tu baisserais son prix."

"Je ne l'abîmerais pas," ronronna-t-il. Il toucha la gorge de Bella et elle eut un mouvement de recul. "Je veux juste voir."

Bella eut un autre mouvement de recul lorsque sa langue courut sur une veine de son cou. Il attrapa le col de son t-shirt et le déchira un peu. Bella gigota lorsque sa main gelée toucha sa poitrine. Elle se sentit malade et dégoûtée. "Doux et souples. Comment une si jolie créature que toi peut venir de ces deux sacs de sang horribles, ça me dépasse."

"A mon tour."

Bella ne savait pas qui avait prononcé ces mots mais elle supposait que c'était le vampire qui tenait Alice. Il y eu une petite lutte et une gifle et Alice retomba en arrière avec une lèvre ensanglantée. Bella la regarda, horrifiée, alors que le rouquin se penchait pour lécher le sang des lèvres d'Alice. "Elle n'est pas à eux, son sang n'a pas le même goût. Probablement adoptée."

"Peu importe," dit le blond qui s'en moquait complètement. Belle vit que le rouquin n'était pas satisfait par sa mère. Il attrapa Alice par les cheveux.

"Maitenant sois une gentille fille et ouvres grand la bouche."

"NON !" cria Bella.

"Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut faire taire cette salope ? Elle m'énerve, et toi-là, fais ce qu'on te dit. Si je ne suis pas satisfait, je pourrais perdre ma patience."

Alice détourna les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. Quels choix avait-elle ? Il prit la décision pour elle en s'enfonçant dans sa bouche. Bella entendit sa soeur avoir un haut-le-coeur et s'étrangler et le vampire rigola. "Je suppose que tu es trop gros pour elle, eh ?"

"Ouais, j'suppose. Je me suis glissé dans sa mère comme dans du beurre, quelle chienne."

Bella tenta à nouveau de se débattre mais le vampire aux cheveux noirs lui agrippa la mâchoire. "Maintenant, écoute-moi et écoute-moi bien," murmura-t-il, "si tu veux que ta mère vive, tu vas être une gentille petite fille, et si tu refuses de la fermer, on peut toujours trouver de quoi occuper ta jolie petite bouche."

"Sale porcs," cracha Bella. le vampire rigola et la traîna jusqu'à son ami et Renee.

"Chère maman, ta petite fille semble penser que je suis un sale porc," dit-il. Bella eut la nausée lorsqu'elle vit Renee. L'odeur de son sang était suffocante. Des jets de liquide blanc recouvraient sa poitrine et son entre-jambe saignait.

"Non," gémit-elle, "pitié..."

"Doucement vieux, elle doit tenir au moins pour deux baises de plus."

"Chère maman, dis à ta petite chérie de se montrer un peu plus respectueuse."

"Bella..."

"Maman, ne les écoute pas!"

"Oh, bordel, j'lui en ai mis dans les cheveux!"

"Est-ce que tu veux que ta famille survive?" lui demanda le vampire. Bella ne répondit pas. Elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne leur donnerait pas la satisfaction de les supplier alors qu'elle savait qu'ils finiraient par les tuer sa famille et elle.

"Oui, oui, elle le veut!" pleura Renee. "Pitié Bella!"

Bella ferma les yeux. Sa mère avait prit la décision pour elle. Elle savait quelles horreurs les attendaient. Elle sentit à nouveau des doigts glacés sur ses joues. "Si belle," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, "si tu n'étais pas aussi précieuse, je t'aurais montré ce que ça fait, un vrai homme."

Il la jeta contre sa soeur et Alice chercha ses mains. Bella l'attrapa et les deux filles restèrent silencieusement assises alors que les vampires décidaient de leurs cas.

* * *

Ça faisait longtemps que Bella n'avait pas vu le soleil. Elle et Alice étaient assises à l'arrière d'un camion et Renee était allongée à côté d'eux, brisée et épuisée. Elle ne saignait plus et son corps commençait à récuppérer. Elle avait trop mal pour bouger. Elle ne pouvait que regarder ses filles avec culpabilité, honteuse de les avoir laissé tomber.

"Les filles..." dit-elle d'une voix rauque, "Bella..."

"Ne parle pas maman," dit gentiment Bella, "tu dois te reposer."

Renee lui serra faiblement la main. "Je vous aime les filles."

"On t'aime aussi," promit Alice. Elle tenait l'autre main de Renee et serrait ses genoux contre elle. "Où va-t-on?"

"Au Centre, probablement."

Bella serra fermement la main d'Alice avant que celle-çi ne puisse demander ce qu'était le Centre. Quoi que ça puisse être, elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

"Allez, dépêchez-vous," grogna le vampire qui tirait sur leurs chaînes. Il les entraîna dans un immense building aux murs blancs et aux rares fenêtres. Bella regarda Alice qui avait l'air aussi curieuse qu'elle, puis Renee qui était devenue aussi pâle que les vampires les entourant. Elle était déjà venu là auparavant. Bella se rapprocha d'Alice. Sa soeur lui attrapa la main et la serra de toutes ses forces.

"Et bien, Vincent, qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes cette fois?"

Ce vampire avait la peau mâte. Bella en fut surprise. Elle croyait que tous les vampires étaient blancs comme la neige.

"J'ai trouvé une vieille fugitive," répondit le vampire en poussant Renee en avant. L'autre vampire l'observa. "Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Rick?"

"Plutôt vieille," soupira Rick, "mais son sang sent bon. On dirait que vous avez pris du bon temps avec elle, les garçons."

"Y'a pas de mal à ça, elle avait déjà était baisée avant."

"Sa marque est expirée," soupira Rick en étudiant une brûlure sur la cheville de Renee. "Cette femme est morte depuis des années. Je vous en donne 100."

"D'accord, ça marche."

"Tu le prends plutôt bien," dit Rick. Vincent eut un large sourire.

"J'ai quelque chose qui va vraiment rendre cette journée excellente."

"Oh?"

Bella et Alice furent traînées en avant. "Deux vierges. Leur parents étaient des fugitifs et se sont envoyés en l'air pour les créer. La petite est adoptée, mais celle-là, il poussa légèrement Bella en avant, "va ramener de l'argent.

Bella n'aima pas la façon dont Rick l'étudia. Il observa son corps comme si elle était un vase ou une peinture sur le point d'être vendue. Il lui attrapa le poignet et le porta à son nez. "Elle sent bon. Pas de trace de pilule. Ni de sperme. Et celle-là?"

"On s'est un peu amusés avec sa bouche. Enfin, Danny s'est amusé. Il lui en foutu dans les cheveux."

"Elle devra les laver à l'eau oxygénée alors," soupira Rick, "elle ne rapportera pas grand-chose si elle a l'odeur d'un autre vampire sur elle."

"Elles sont toutes les deux intactes."

"T'en es sûr?" demanda Rick en levant les yeux.

"Oui, elles le sont," dit Renee, "mes deux filles sont vierges."

Vincent lui montra les dents, "vous feriez mieux de vérifier quand même.

"Mes filles n'ont jamais rencontré d'autres hommes que mon mari," insista Renee.

"De si jolies filles, peut-être que leur père s'est amusé avec elles."

Bella frissonna à cette idée et Alice eut l'air malade.

"On va quand même vérifier," dit Rick avec un large sourire. "Ensuite, on discutera argent."

Bella n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il allait se passer durant cette vérification, ni ce qu'ils allaient vérifier, mais elle était sûre que ça n'allait pas lui plaire, vu à quel point Renee avait essayé d'empêcher ça. Elle et Alice furent emmenées dans une autre pièce où elles furent déshabillées. Elles n'avaient plus que des fers aux poignets et aux chevilles.

"Assises," ordonna Rick. "On a encore à faire avec vous."

Bella regarda le vampire qui venait d'entrer. Il ressemblait aux autres, cheveux sombres et peau pâle. Il regarda les deux jeunes filles avec un large sourire. "Par ici, mesdemoiselles."

"Elles sont supposées être vierges," dit Rick, "donc vérifies leurs hymens pour le moindre signe de dommage."

Alice ferma les yeux et se projetta dans son paradis mental, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle avait peur. Bella regarda le docteur toucher l'intérieur de son corps et sourire. "Ouaip, celle-là est vierge. A toi maintenant." Bella l'accueillit avec un coup de pied dans le bas-ventre. "Putain, c'est une vicieuse."

"Ouaip," dit Vincent, "ça a été vraiment dur de s'empêcher de la plaquer au sol pour la baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Je parie que sa petite chatte aurait été formidable."

"Brûle en enfer sale rongeur dégoûtant!" cria Bella.

"Continue comme ça et je vais te baiser ici et maintenant," ronronna Vincent. "Rien à battre de la prime. Est-ce que ça te plairait petite fille? Ma queue dans ton cul?"

Bella lui lança un regard noir. Il continua à la regarder avec le même sourire vicieux sur le visage. Le docteur attrapa brutalement Bella par les épaules et la plaqua sur le dos.

"Mmm, j'aurais aimé avoir sa bouche au moins."

"Ca suffit," dit Rick.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration lorsque des doigts glaçés se glissèrent en elle. Ils y restèrent plus longtemps que chez Alice. "Elle est vierge," déclara le docteur.

"Sors tes sales doigts de moi."

"Ca va faire baisser ton prix si tu parles comme ça."

Bella agrippa les bords de la table et se poussa vers le bas. Elle grimaça en ressentant une vague de douleur lorsqu'elle déchira son hymen sur les doigts glacés. "SALE PETITE CHIENNE!" rugit Vincent.

Le docteur éclata de rire, tout comme Rick.

"Oh, adorable et innocente petite humaine," ricana Rick. "Les vampires se moquent que ton hymen soit intact. Ils veulent juste être les premiers à mettre leur queue en toi. Tu rapporteras gros. Avec ton délicieux sang et ton corps pur, on va gagner un bon petit paquet."

Bella ne découvrit pas combien Vincent reçut pour l'avoir trouver. Sa soeur, sa mère et elle furent entraînées dans une grande salle de bain. Ils y retrouvèrent d'autres humains, âgés de sept à cinquante ans. Ils étaient tous nus et terrifiés. Renee serra ses filles dans ses bras et Bella laissa sa fierté disparaître alors qu'elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à sa mère. L'eau commença à couler. Des gouttes glaçées lavèrent la saleté de chacun d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas rare pour les humains de se cacher sous la terre. C'était plus dur d'être découvert de cette façon.

Renee lava rapidement et brusquement ses filles. Bella frissonna et se serra contre Alice. Renee sanglotait en les lavant. Bella savait pourquoi. Lorsqu'elles étaient petites, ils pouvaient parfois profiter de la nuit pour sortir et se baigner dans le lac. Elles jouaient alors silencieusement ensemble en profitant de leurs rares bols d'air frais.

"Maman, ça va aller," dit Alice, "tu verras."

"Oui, tout ira bien."

Elles avaient tort et Renee le savait. Elle savait ce qui les attendait dans les autres pièces. L'eau arrêta de couler et de l'air chaud remplit la pièce. Elles furent ensuite emmenées dans la pièce suivante où elles reçurent des vêtements. Des simples morceaux de tissus. Bella et Alice furent séparées de Renee et forçées d'enfiler des robes blanches avant de nouer des cordes jaunes autour de leurs tailles. Lorsqu'elles sortirent de la pièce, elles retrouvèrent Renee et se précipitèrent vers elle. Leur mère portait une robe vert foncée.

Elle les tira brusquement contre elle. "Quoi qu'il arrive," chuchota-t-elle, "je vous aime de tout mon coeur."

Elle embrassa chacune d'elles sur le front, pressant longueument ses lèvres contre leurs peaux. Elle pleurait.

"Maman...s'il te plaît...arrête..."

"Je vous aime les filles. Je vous aime plus que tout au monde."

Les filles furent d'abord confuses avant de comprendre rapidement lorsqu'elles furent tirées en arrière.

"MAMAN! MAMAN!" cria Bella. Elle tendit la main pour attraper celle de Renee mais leurs doigts glissèrent. Bella et Alice furent entraînées et Renee tomba à genoux, le visage couvert de larmes. Bella fit volte-face et attaqua le vampire qui les entraînait. Elle fut repoussée et tomba au sol où elle fut presque piétinée. Alice la releva et elles regardèrent Renee être entraînée dans une autre pièce, avec toutes les personnes portant une tenue de la même couleur que la sienne.

La pièce suivante surprit Bella. Sa mâchoire tomba tout comme celle d'Alice. Cette pièce était immense. L'odeur qui y régnait était terrible. Sueur, sang, et sexe. Bella agrippa la main d'Alice. Elles se collèrent l'une contre l'autre et regardèrent autour d'elles, terrifiées. Au bout de ce hall qui semblait infini, Bella vit une vague de vert foncé.

"Regardez autour de vous," dit le vampire. "Vous êtes blanc. Vous êtes meilleurs que tous les autres parce que vous êtes les plus précieux de votre pathétique race."

Bella regarda autour d'elle. Le plafond était grillagé et des gens passaient parfois dessus. Des silhouettes blanches comme la neige regardaient dans la pièce à travers des vitres en plexiglasse. Elle avait l'impression d'être en vente avec un signe autour du cou. Humaine à vendre, propre, complètement intacte.

Elles furent emmenées dans une petite cage en plastique. Trois autres filles, serrées dans un coin y étaient déjà. Bella et Alice furent poussées dans la cage et les trois filles frissonnèrent. Alice regarda Bella.

"C'est quoi cet endroit?" demanda-t-elle.

"C'est là qu'ils viennent pour vous acheter," dit l'une des filles. "Les vampires."

Bella marcha jusqu'au mur de sa prison et regarda dehors. "Que veulent dire les couleurs?"

"Vert veut dire vieux, bleu veut dire jeune, rouge veut dire jeune et légèrement utilisé, et blanc veut dire tout neuf."

"Ils se contentent de nous garder là?"

"Ouaip," répondit la fille en se dirigeant vers elle. "Je suis Emily. Voici Leah et Lauren."

"Je suis Bella, et voici ma soeur Alice."

"Vous êtes vraiment soeurs?" demanda Emily.

"Ses parents m'ont adoptées quand j'avais quatre ans," répondit doucement Alice d'une voix monotone.

"Le choc disparaîtra rapidement," promit Emily. Elle était sympathique. Elle tendit la main et Bella l'attrapa. Elle les entraîna dans leur coin où elles avaient des couvertures. Elles s'y roulèrent en boule. Bella et Alice s'agrippaient la main.

"Vous ne serez pas longtemps là," dit Leah. "Aucune de nous ne reste longtemps. En tout cas, aucune des blancs."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Bella.

"On est vierge," dit Lauren, "on a jamais été touchées. Les rouges, ils ont probablement eut plusieurs relations sexuelles. Suffisamment pour en porter l'odeur. Vous voyez, les vampires ont un sens de l'odorat développé. Si une fille a suffisamment de relations sexuelles, elle prend l'odeur de ce qui sort du vampire."

"Le truc blanc," marmonna Alice. "Ca sent mauvais."

"Comment tu le sais?" demanda Lauren d'un ton accusateur.

Alice enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Bella. Celle-çi lança un regard d'avertissement à Lauren. Elle savait que combattre cette faible humaine ne poserait aucun problème s'il le fallait.

"Sois gentille," dit Emily. "Ne les écoutez pas."

Alice sentit Emily tenter de la réconforter. "Ils m'ont fait la même chose. M'ont forcé à tous les sucer."

"Vincent?" demanda Bella.

"Et ses bâtards de compagnons. Après qu'ils aient tué mon père et mes frères jumeaux."

"Ils ont tué notre père et bu son sang. Puis ils ont mis leurs trucs dans notre mère."

"La plupart d'entre eux le font," dit Leah avec amertume. "Les humaines ne tombent pas enceintes comme les vampires. Les mâles aiment vraiment les corps chauds."

Bella ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle enroula son bras autour de l'épaule d'Alice. Combien de temps leur restait-il avant d'être séparées? Est-ce que leur mère allait bien? Bella pouvait imaginer Renee, dans une minuscule cage en plastique, pleurant comme elle. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre elles mais elle avait l'impression que des kilomètres les séparaient. Alice fredonnait doucement tout en caressant les cheveux de Bella. Elles avaient changé de position, et Alice étreignait maintenant sa soeur. Elle chantonnait une berceuse que seule Bella pouvait entendre à travers les discussions des humains prisionners. Combien d'entre eux étaient là? Bella ne pouvait même pas les compter. Il y avait trois étages et ils étaient tous les trois pleins.

* * *

Trois vampires entrèrent dans le Centre. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil et la réceptionniste se tourna immédiatement vers eux.

_Magnifiques! Seigneur, les garçons Cullen me font fondre!_

"On est là pour une humaine pour Edward," dit Jasper avec un large sourire.

"Notre petit Eddie a grandit," roucoula Emmett. "Maintenant choisis bien et assure-toi qu'elle a tous ses vaccins."

"Vous êtes impossibles," soupira Edward en levant ses yeux cramoisis au ciel.

"Messieurs, comment allez-vous? Mon nom est Mike et je serais votre guide aujourd'hui. Que désirez-vous?"

"Quelque chose qui lui fera du bien," taquina Emmett.

"Peu utilisée," dit Edward, "si possible."

"Pour vous, monsieur Cullen, tout est possible."

Edward eut un sourire satisfait et entra dans l'observatoire avec ses amis.

"Ne montons même pas. Il n'y a que des verts là-haut."

Edward regarda à travers les vitres, des centaines de visages, des milliers de pensées souhaitant toutes ne pas être le prochain. Certains autres espéraient l'être, tout plutôt que cet enfer. Jasper était tendu et Emmett aussi joyeux que d'habitude.

_Je peux tout sentir. Quel fléau._

"D'accord avec toi," acquièsca Edward. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les gens en bleu.

"Ce sont nos choix standards. Pas aussi utilisés que les verts, mais pas aussi neufs que les rouges. Recherchez-vous une jeune fille?"

"Ce serait mieux," dit Edward en haussant un sourcil. Ils passèrent devant les bleus et s'arrêtèrent devant les rouges.

"On a des blancs en stock," dit Mike avec impatience. Edward eut l'air intéressé, tout comme Emmett et Jasper. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout du hall pour s'arrêter devant la dernière cage. Edward regarda à l'intérieur et observa les filles qui y étaient. Trois d'entre elles étaient dans un coin, serrées sous une couverture, et deux autres étaient dans le coin opposé. Elles se tenaient l'une à côté de l'autre. "Votre intérêt est-il piqué?"

Edward regarda Bella. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules d'ivoire et ses yeux...il fut séduit par ses yeux, couleur chocolat et aussi profonds qu'un océan. Il pouvait entendre les pensées de la fille qui se tenait à côté d'elle mais pas les siennes.

_Pitié, pas Bella, pitié, n'importe qui sauf Bella. _

Aucune pensée de la fille au cheveux bruns. Etait-elle attardée? Certains vampires adoreraient ça.

"Monsieur?"

"Je pense que oui," dit Edward. Mike ouvrit la porte et les quatre vampires entrèrent dans la cage. Edward se dirigea vers la fille et son amie commença à montrer des signes de panique.

_Pitié! PAS BELLA! Pour l'amour de Dieu, n'importe qui sauf Bella! Je ne peux pas la perdre elle aussi!_

"Une si adorable humaine," murmura Edward. Il tendit la main pour la toucher et elle recula. Il la regarda avec amusement. "Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Je ne veux pas être touchée par une sale sangsue," grogna Bella.

"Tu vas te taire!" dit fermement Mike. Il fit craquer son fouet et elle se ratatina. Toujours aucune pensée.

_Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, Eddie?_

Edward regarda la fille. Il l'attrapa par le bras. Elle se dégagea et lui lança un coup de poing. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira à ses lèvres. "Elle sent délicieusement bon," murmura-t-il, "freesia."

"Lâche-moi," grogna Bella.

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de me donner des ordres," dit Edward avec un sourire en coin.

"Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure d'assumer que tu peux me donner des ordres," gronda Bella.

"Je m'excuse pour elle, monsieur," dit rapidement Mike. "Elle sera sévèrement punie pour ses actions."

"Je la prends," dit Edward.

"Vieux, y'en a plein d'autres. Pourquoi prendre la teigne?"

"Je la prends," répéta Edward.

"Tu ne feras pas ça," grogna Bella.

"Pitié," dit soudainement Alice, "pitié, ne faites pas ça."

"Pas ça?" demanda Edward "qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas faire? Hm?"

"Ne la prenez pas," supplia Alice. "Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste."

"Je veux celle-là," dit Jasper en attrapant Alice par le bras.

"Aw, Jasper se prend aussi un animal?" pleurnicha Emmett.

"On dirait que c'est ton jour de chance," murmura Edward.

"Quelle chance," grogna Bella. "Je dirais qu'être emmenée par une créature aussi dégôutante que toi est tout sauf de la chance.

"Va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose avec celle-là, Eddie," rigola Emmett. "C'est une petite peste."

Edward regarda Bella dans les yeux. Incroyablement profonds et submergés par les émotions. Elle était tout sauf attardée. Elle parlait avec une telle passion et une telle colère. Mais il ne pouvait pas entendre le moindre mot dans sa tête. Une muette mentale. Il découvrirait pourquoi elle était silencieuse.

"Ces filles feront l'affaire," décida Edward.

"Voulez-vous leur faire l'injection ou leur donner la pilule?" demanda Mike.

"Pour être sûr, je suppose," accepta Jasper. "Edward?"

"Pas tout de suite," dit Edward. "Je ne veux pas gâcher son odeur."

"Mais monsieur, sans la pilule, vous pourriez facilement la tuer si vous buvez son sang."

"Vous sous-estimez mon self-contrôle," se vanta légèrement Edward. Emmett éclata de rire et ils sortirent de la cage. Mike mit une chaîne à Alice et Bella avant des les tendre à Edward et Jasper. Jasper attrapa celle qui était connectée à Alice et s'éloigna silencieusement. Edward semblait trouver amusant que Bella continue à lutter contre lui malgré sa force. "C'est une petite chose amusante, non?"

"Espérons qu'elle est au moins propre," le taquina Emmett.

"Ne te soulage pas sur le tapis, d'accord?" la provoqua Edward.

"Va te faire foutre," cracha Bella en lui mettant un coup de pied dans le dos. Il rigola en ne sentant rien de plus que son pied dans son dos, et ce fut probablement son pied qui fut blessé. Ils passèrent devant les autres couleurs et Bella arrêta de marcher. L'à-coup donné par Edward, qui continuait de marcher, la fit tomber au sol. Edward la regarda et soupira.

"Est-ce que tu vas tomber souvent?" demanda-t-il.

Alice aida Bella à se relever.

Elles entendirent Renee avant de la voir. Bella passa à côté d'Edward en courant et plaqua ses mains contre la vitre en plastique. "Maman! Maman!"

"Bella! Alice!"

"Maman! Je t'aime maman!"

Jasper se tendit. Il pouvait sentir l'intensité de l'amour qui régnait entre ces trois femmes. Il pouvait aussi sentir la haine de Bella. Elle fit volte-face et enroula sa chaîne autour d'Edward. Elle tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve autour du coup d'Edward et serra. Edward éclata de rire alors que la chaîne ne lui faisait aucun mal et il s'en dégagea paresseusement. "Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de notre puissance, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il.

"Laissez-la tranquille!" ordonna Alice.

"Pas toi aussi," gémit Emmett. "Vous savez vraiment les choisir."

Jasper attira Alice contre lui. "Prie pour ne pas me faire perdre encore plus patience," grogna-t-il. "Je ne tolérerais pas cette attitude rebelle que vous semblez avoir toutes les deux. Contrairement à Edward, je ne trouve pas ça amusant. Comporte-toi bien ou tu seras punie."

"Pitié, laissez-nous dire aurevoir," demanda doucement Alice, "c'est notre mère.

Jasper hocha la tête. Alice et Bella se tournèrent vers Renee. Elle pleurait. "Je vous aime toutes les deux. Ne l'oubliez jamais."

"On trouvera le moyen de te rejoindre," promit Bella. "Tiens bon maman."

"On t'aime," promit Alice qui pleurait à présent. "On t'aime tellement, maman!"

Deux coups secs sur les chaînes éloignèrent les filles de leurs mères. Renee trébucha à travers la mer de vert pour être aussi proche d'elles que possible. Finalement, ils atteignirent l'extrémité du hall et ses filles disparurent de sa vue, entraînées dans un monde où elle ne pourrait pas les protéger. A cet instant, elle se sentit plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

"Monsieur, nous n'avons pas discuté du prix de ces filles," dit Mike, "avec la pilule..."

"Je suis Edward Cullen," dit Edward avec un sourire amusé, "l'argent n'est jamais un problème pour moi."

* * *

**Ça vous plaît? Review!**

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Queenbeth2

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Warning : **DARK FIC, VIOLENCE, NON-CON

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Queenbeth2. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **Les règles en matière de vampires sont quelques peu différentes dans cette histoire. Les vampires **viennent au monde**, ils ne sont pas **créés**. Et ils **dorment** de la naissance jusqu'à l'âge de** vingt ans**. Mais leurs heures de sommeil **diminuent **lorsqu'ils grandissent. Bébés, ils dorment pratiquement toute la **journée**. Enfants, ils dorment environ **huit heures **par nuit. Et adultes, ils dorment **une à deux heures** tous les **deux mois** environ. Lorsqu'ils **vieillissent**, ils recommencent à **dormir**. **Plus **un vampire adulte dort, **plus **sa fin est proche.

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 -**

Bella et Alice étaient assises sur un banc pendant que Edward et Jasper remplissaient toute la paperasse. Elles tournèrent la tête lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et elles virent des vampires entrer avec des humains qui sanglotaient. Bella reconnut l'un des vampires, Vincent, celui qui les avait amené ici. Le vampire aux cheveux couleur rouille, Danny, était avec lui cette fois. Ils entraînaient quelques humains à leur suite. Une fille et deux garçons. La fille devait avoir l'âge de Bella et d'Alice.

"Et bien, on se rencontre à nouveau," s'exclama Vincent, en montrant les dents à Bella, "toujours une enfant sauvage?"

Bella le regarda de ses yeux froids et emplis de rage. Vincent lui caressa la joue et elle lui mordit le doigt.

"Ouch," marmonna-t-il, "pourquoi j'ai envie de m'enfoncer violemment dans ton cul vierge à chaque fois que je te vois?"

"Hey, pervers," dit Edward. Vincent se tourna pour le regarder. Edward avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, son poids était porté sur une de ses jambes et il ressemblait plus à un dieu qu'à un homme. Un sourcil cuivré était arqué et son sourire était amusé et sarcastique à la fois. "Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de t'éloigner de mon humaine?"

"Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été achetée," dit Vincent.

_Bâtard chanceux, je parie qu'elle va saigner et crier._

Edward haussa les deux sourcils lorsqu'il entendit ses pensées. Quoi que Bella ait pour l'offenser, ça avait dû être excellent.

Mike s'approcha pour emmener les filles dans la pièce suivante. Bella se demanda si c'était ce qu'allait devenir sa vie. Une succession de pièces. Celle-ci était minuscule. Edward, Emmett et Jasper s'assirent sur des chaises et attendirent.

"Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui?" demanda le docteur. Tout le monde regarda Jasper et Edward. "Le nettoyage habituel ou un de nos extras?"

Alice agrippa la main de Bella et celle-çi tourna la tête pour regarder sa soeur. Alice ne la regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le vampire blond qui était maintenant son propriétaire.

"Je vais prendre l'habituel pour elle," dit Jasper en désignant Alice d'un mouvement du menton. Le docteur tourna ensuite son attention vers Edward.

"Rien pour le moment," dit Edward en regardant directement dans les yeux féroces de Bella. "Je vous le ferais savoir quand vous aurez fini."

"Très bien," dit le docteur, "venez avec moi."

Les vampires et leurs humains furent entraînés dans une autre pièce. Bella détestait ces murs et ces lumières fluorescentes. Alice fut entraînée loin d'elle et placée sur une table métallique au milieu de ce qui semblait être une baignoire ou un bassin. Elle regarda le docteur. Il s'approcha et rassembla ses longs cheveux noir en arrière. Ils lui enlevèrent ensuite sa robe et la posèrent à l'écart. Elle frissonna et Bella vit une étincelle réapparaître dans le regard de Jasper. Alice couina lorsque le docteur l'aspergea d'eau pendant que son infirmière enfilait des gants. Elle lava les cheveux d'Alice avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à du savon. Mais Bella en doutait vu qu'Alice semblait souffrir un peu. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses mains étaient sur sa tête, presque comme si elle essayait d'empêcher ses cheveux d'être arrachés de son crâne.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, elle fut à nouveau aspergée d'eau pour rincer le shampoing. Elle trembla violemment et Bella se précipita vers elle mais Edward ne la laissa pas faire. Il tira sur sa chaîne et elle vola brutalement en arrière.

"Vous lui faites mal!" lui cria Bella.

"Un de ces jours, tu réaliseras que je n'en ai rien à faire," rigola Edward.

Bella regarda sa soeur lutter pour se couvrir et conserver sa chaleur corporelle. Le docteur l'essuya brusquement avec une serviette avant de lui remettre sa robe. Il agrippa ensuite ses cheveux et les tira en arrière. Alice cria lorsqu'il attrapa un ciseau. Elle se mordit les lèvres de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ses cheveux furent coupés pratiquement à ras. Sa tête avait maintenant l'air d'être recouverte de pics noirs.

"Ça sera mieux lorsque ses cheveux seront secs," assura le docteur.

Bella vit le docteur attraper une seringue pour l'injection dont elle avait entendu parler. Quoi que ce soit, ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Elle sentit du jeu dans sa chaîne et se précipita loin d'Edward. Il ne la tira pas en arrière et la laissa tacler le docteur.

"ARRÊTEZ!" lui cria Bella en l'attaquant. Le docteur lui montra les dents et la rejeta en arrière. Edward et Emmett éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'humaine essayait de combattre un vampire. Jasper leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres. Le docteur attrapa les poignets de Bella avant de le frapper au visage.

"Voyons," dit paresseusement Edward. "Sois sage, chaton, t'es la suivante."

Bella lança un regard noir à Edward et elle fut renvoyée vers lui. Il la regarda trébucher sur sa chaîne et tomber à genoux. Il baissa la main et attrapa la chaîne. Il la remit debout et elle grimaça lorsque la chaîne mordit la chair de son cou.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait?" demanda Bella. Alice grimaça lorsque l'aiguille transperça son bras et que son contenu fut injecté dans ses veines.

"Maintenant, vous ne devriez pas la boire pendant au moins une semaine," dit le docteur, "non seulement son sang sera amer mais vous risquez aussi de tomber malade.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr," dit Jasper en agitant nonchalamment la main, "ce n'est pas ma première humaine."

Edward avait l'air de s'ennuyer en regardant le docteur préparer Alice pour son ami. Il attrapa Bella par le bras et la fit tourner pour que la chaîne s'enroule autour d'elle.

"Arrête ça," grogna Bella, dont la tête commença à tourner lorsqu'il déroula la chaîne avant de recommencer le processus. Edward rigola et Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

"Edward, veux-tu bien arrêter de rendre ton humaine malade? Elle va vomir."

"Très bien," soupira Edward. Il arrêta de faire tourner Bella et recommença à regarder la docteur tout en laissant la chaîne autour des bras de Bella. Le docteur était revenu de l'arrière-salle avec un petit pistolet à encre. Il força Alice à s'allonger et lui attrapa le pied.

"Maintenant, ne bouge plus," ordonna-t-il. Alice le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés par la peur lorsqu'il alluma l'engin. Il le plongea dans l'encre noir et regarda Jasper. "Blason ou Nom?"

"Blason," répondit Jasper. Cela sembla rendre le docteur extatique. La plupart des familles n'avaient pas de blasons. Les Cullen, cependant, était une vieille famille qui remontait à la Grande Guerre. Alice se mordit les lèvres et Bella s'agita alors que le docteur tatouait les armoiries des Cullen sur sa peau.

"Comment vous faisiez avant d'avoir ces trucs?" demanda Emmett.

"On les marquait au fer, mais maintenant que les échanges d'humains sont de plus en plus courant, les tatouages sont plus pratiques."

Alice pleura silencieusement alors que l'aiguille gravait une marque sur sa cheville. Elle se sentait déjà malade à cause de l'injection, son corps semblait en feu. Le docteur compléta les armoiries complexes des Cullen et redressa Alice en position assise.

"Vous faut-il autre chose?" demanda-t-il ensuite à Jasper.

"Je crois que ce sera tout," répondit-il. Alice fut forcée de descendre de la table et fut rendue à Jasper. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus mature qu'Edward, et resta calmement assis, sans jouer avec Alice. Ou peut-être, espéra Bella, qu'il savait à quel point Alice souffrait.

"Avez-vous prit votre décision?"

"Je veux qu'elle soit lavée. Ne touchez pas à ses cheveux. Je n'aurais pas besoin de l'injection pour le moment..."

"Vous ne pourrez pas l'utiliser pour son sang trop souvent, alors," lui rappella le docteur. "L'injection ne fait qu'augmenter leur capacité à régénérer leur sang plus rapidement. C'est aussi utile pour ceux qui ont de grands...besoins."

"Pas d'injection," répéta Edward. "Et j'aimerais le blason et le nom de notre famille."

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Le docteur hocha la tête et attrapa Bella. Elle fut déshabillée et le docteur s'empara de son tuyau d'arrosage.

"Oh et docteur," dit Edward, d'une voix légère, "si vous pouviez lui laver le corps et les cheveux avec un soin tout particulier, je vous en serez très reconnaissant. Je veux que mon animal de compagnie ait l'air présentable."

"Bien sûr, monsieur," dit le docteur avec un petit rire. Il appuya sur l'embout et Bella fut aspergée par de l'eau glacée. Le docteur attrapa ensuite son bras et une barre de savon et commença à la frotter si fort qu'il lui arracha presque la peau. Pendant tout ce temps, Edward garda son regard plongé dans celui de Bella. Et elle vit son sourire en coin réapparaître. Bella essaya de repousser le rouge qui lui monta aux joues alors que le docteur la lavait brusquement entre les cuisses mais les vampires s'en aperçurent.

"Aw, regardez, elle rougit," roucoula Emmett.

"Vous êtes tous dégoûtants," cria Alice. Jasper lui lança un regard noir.

"Que t'ai-je dit au sujet de ton comportement?" demanda-t-il. "Agis comme ta soeur et je te revends. Est-ce que c'est compris?"

Alice hocha la tête. Elle détourna les yeux et Jasper ne fit rien. Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui immobilise la tête et qu'il la force à regarder l'humiliation de sa soeur. Bella se redressa avec ses mains fermement pressée le long de son corps. Elle ne donnerait pas à Edward la satisfaction de la voir se débattre pour se couvrir et se réchauffer un peu. Le docteur lui attrapa le menton pour pouvoir lui nettoyer le visage et elle lui mordit les doigts de toutes ses forces.

"Bordel!"

Bella enfonça brusquement son genou dans l'entre-jambe du docteur et lorsqu'il se plia en deux, elle lui mit un coup de pied dans le torse. Elle sentit une secousse autour de son cou puis un à-coup plus fort la fit tomber lourdement au sol. Edward s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il serra la chaîne autour du cou de Bella et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Assez," grogna-t-il, "maintenant, est-ce que tu vas bien te comporter?"

Bella lui cracha dans l'oeil. Edward leva la main et s'essuya. Il attrapa tranquillement le jet d'eau qui était par terre et l'aspergea directement dans le visage. Lorsqu'il nota, avec satisfaction, qu'elle était sur le point de se noyer, il arrêta. Bella toussa et s'étrangla à cause de l'eau.

"Je te le demande encore une fois. Est-ce que tu vas bien te comporter?"

Bella ne répondit pas. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux rouges, ils étaient emplis de colère, mais pas comme les siens. Edward trouvait que ses yeux étaient encore plus fascinants lorsqu'ils brillaient d'émotions. Il l'aspergea à nouveau, tout en la retenant par la nuque d'une main pour l'empêcher de bouger. Les mains de Bella cherchèrent à agripper son visage. Il se recula tranquillement. Il entendit Alice sangloter derrière lui, Jasper la forçait à regarder cette fois, il lui montrait ce qui lui arriverait si jamais elle devenait aussi désobéissante que sa soeur. Edward coupa l'eau.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien te comporter?"

Quand elle ne répondit toujours pas, il l'aspergea à nouveau. Cette fois-çi, lorsqu'il coupa l'eau et qu'elle toussa et s'étrangla, il attendit sans dire un mot. Chaque cellule du corps de Bella brûlait de rage. Les yeux d'Edward ne quittèrent pas ceux de Bella. Sa main était ferme contre la nuque de son humaine, il pourrait la broyer. Il n'était pas comme Vincent, il n'allait pas la violer et l'humilier pour obtenir le contrôle. Bella se demanda si il finirait par la tuer. L'argent n'était rien pour lui. Donc ça ne changerait rien qu'il tue une humaine qui lui avait coûté cinq milles dollars. Alice se retrouverait toute seule si il la tuait. Lorsque la dernière attaque s'arrêta et que leurs yeux se croisèrent, elle détourna le regard. Edward regarda ses yeux brillants se baisser vers ses pieds.

"Bien," murmura-t-il. Il se releva et s'éloigna d'elle. Jasper et Emmett le regardèrent, légèrement surpris.

Bella fut placée sur la table et le nom et les armoiries d'Edward furent tatoués sur sa cheville. Elle ne montra pas le moindre signe de faiblesse mais ça lui fit un mal de chien. L'aiguille tapait l'os de sa fine cheville et envoyait des vibrations le long de sa jambe. Elle regarda Alice qui lui fit un minuscule sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Elles devaient s'estimer heureuses de ce qu'elles avaient. Bella devait garder ça à l'esprit. Leurs propriétaires étaient proches. Quelqu'un avait dit qu'ils étaient frères. Bella allait pouvoir rester avec sa soeur. C'était tout ce qu'elle espérait.

* * *

Il fut difficile de marcher après ça. Les tatouages brûlèrent lorsque le vent les caressa dehors. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les vampires scintillaient, créant des arcs-en-ciel sur le béton. Ça perturba Bella. Comment quelque chose d'aussi beau pouvait-il être si maléfique? Edward était magnifique, tout comme ses amis. Ils avaient quelque chose que les autres vampires n'avaient pas. Vincent et sa bande n'étaient pas vraiment attirants. Bella se demanda si c'était à cause de leur violence, ou de la façon dont ils les avaient torturé. Mais Edward n'avait-il pas fait la même chose, juste d'une différente manière? Et pourtant, rien au monde n'était aussi beau qu'Edward Cullen.

Malheureusement, il semblait en être conscient. Une chose de plus que Bella pouvait ajouter à la liste grandissante des raisons pour lesquelles elle le détestait. Il marchait avec l'arrogance et la confiance de quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de toujours obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il tenait la liberté de Bella entre ses mains. La chaîne en argent brillait dans le soleil. Il laissait du jeu entre eux, laissant les mains de bella tomber devant elle. Elle pouvait être reconnaissante qu'il n'ait pas choisi un collier étrangleur, parce qu'elle savait qu'il en eu avait envie.

Jasper tenait Alice avec un peu plus de fermeté. Il ne la forçait pas à courir mais il ne la laissait pas traîner non plus. Bella tourna la tête vers sa soeur et celle-çi en fit de même. Bella tendit la main et attrapa celle, plus petite, de sa soeur. Jasper le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Edward ne semblait même pas en être conscient.

_Elles sont très proches._

Edward hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux soeurs. Bella n'était pas entrain de le regarder de travers, elle était complètement concentrée sur sa petite soeur. Était-elle plus âgée? Elle était définitivement la protectrice. Edward se demanda brièvement pourquoi, quand Alice montrait le moindre signe de bravoure, elle était facilement réduite au silence. Et pourtant, elle ne semblait pas en vouloir à Bella d'être aussi rebelle, et Bella ne semblait pas être frustrée lorsque sa soeur obéissait rapidement. Peut-être qu'elles connaissaient juste la personnalité de l'autre par coeur.

Bella était belle pour une humaine. Complètement propre, Bella avait un éclat surnaturel. Sa peau était pâle, même pour une humaine. La plupart des humains avaient la peau bronzée à cause de leur faiblesse au soleil. Normalement, si un humain était pâle, il n'était pas intéressé. Avec leur peaux pâles, il pouvait voir leurs défauts encore plus clairement. Mais c'était les yeux de Bella qui l'attirait plus que tout. Comment était-ce possible qu'une couleur aussi banale l'attire autant? Était-ce simplement parce que son esprit était silencieux? Il adorait la façon dont un feu brûlait en eux, la passion de ses émotions étaient très divertissante.

Bella et Alice eurent la même expression surprise lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture. "J'monte devant," s'exclama Jasper.

"Aw mec!" gémit Emmett.

Edward ricana et se glissa derrière le volant de sa Volvo alors que Jasper s'installait à la place du mort. Emmett se glissa à l'arrière avec Alice et Bella. Les filles se regardèrent, aucune d'elles ne voulant s'installer à côté d'Emmett. Elles jouèrent rapidement à pierre, papier, ciseaux et Bella perdit. Elle s'assit au milieu, collée contre le large vampire.

"Quoi de neuf?" lui dit-il en la regardant.

Bella le regarda froidement. Elle agrippa la main d'Alice et Edward démarra la voiture. Emmett commença à s'ennuyer à mi-chemin de la maison, et il se divertit en tapotant le bras de Bella.

"Arrête ça," grogna-t-elle.

"C'est marrant," rigola Emmett. Le poing de Bella se serra contre sa cuisse et elle grinça des dents. Edward la regarda dans le rétroviseur et elle lui lança un regard noir. Emmett enfonça ensuite son doigt dans l'estomac de Bella et elle couina, faisant rire les vampires. Et ce petit jeu continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la maison. Bella empêcha sa mâchoire de tomber lorsqu'elle vit la maison, mais tout juste. Elle n'avait jamais vu un bâtiment aussi immense. Elle se demanda combien de vampires y vivaient.

Jasper entraîna Alice à sa suite et Edward regarda Bella. Il lui fit un large sourire avant de tirer sur sa chaîne. A mi-chemin, son pied se coinça dans une crevasse et elle trébucha. Edward regarda par-dessus son épaule et soupira. Bella se redressa et vit un sourire amusé jouer sur ses lèvre. "Allez, viens, chaton," dit-il.

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça," grogna Bella.

"Haha, ton petit chaton est en colère," observa Emmett.

"N'est-elle pas difficile?" acquiesça Edward en rigolant, "comme un petit chaton qui se prend pour un tigre."

Bella voulut répondre quelque chose de vulgaire et d'impertinent mais les doigts d'Alice serrèrent les siens pour l'inciter au silence. Elle regarda Alice, qui lui lançait un regard suppliant, du coin de l'oeil.

"Tu devrais écouter ta soeur," dit tranquillement Edward, "elle ne veux que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi."

Bella se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de répondre. Edward avait le pouvoir de la tuer et elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas le provoquer. Mais elle le détestait tout de même.

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans l'immense maison et Bella sentit sa mâchoire tomber. La bâtisse était plus grande que le Centre et cent fois plus élégante. Rien que le hall d'entrée était plus grand que leur maison souterraine, avec un sol et des piliers en marbre. Une servante vint prendre leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures. Edward se tourna et retira les chaînes de Bella et d'Alice. Il s'élança à toute vitesse pour aller les ranger avant de revenir.

"N'essayez pas de vous enfuir," dit-il distraitement.

Bella y avait pensé. Il semblait le savoir. Mais il n'y avait absolument aucune possibilité pour elle et Alice de s'enfuir d'ici. En plus, elle avait tendance à tomber lorsqu'elle courait, un fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward découvre pour le moment. Ils quittèrent le hall d'entrée et Bella vit deux immenses escaliers en marbre placés de chaque côté de la pièce. Entre les deux se trouvait une table en acajou, avec un vase remplis de fleurs posé dessus.

Les garçons commençaient à monter les marches lorsqu'un éclair blond les dépassa et avec un bruit sourd, Emmett sur retrouva sur le dos, chevauché par une vampire blonde.

"Tu m'as manqué," ronronna Rosalie.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi," répondit Emmett avant de l'embrasser passionément.

"A plus tard, Em," dit Edward. Emmett leva le pouce. Bella regarda les deux vampires par-dessus son épaule et vit qu'ils étaient entrain d'essayer de dévorer la langue de l'autre. Ça semblait être le comportement le plus étrange au monde, après tout, quel était l'intérêt d'explorer la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre avec sa langue? C'était probablement un truc de vampire.

Bella et Alice échangèrent des regards nerveux et suivirent les deux vampires dans les escaliers. Edward tourna à droite et Jasper tourna à gauche. Bella ne semblait pas vouloir relâcher Alice. Un à-coup puissant de chaque vampire les sépara et envoya une douleur vive dans le bras de Bella.

"Suis-moi," ordonna Edward. "Je vais te donner les règles de la maison."

"Est-ce que les autres vivent aussi ici?" demanda Bella.

"Un, arrête de m'interrompre, deux, arrête de poser des questions stupides."

Bella lui lança un regard noir.

"Trois, tu ferais tout aussi bien d'arrêter de te comporter comme un petit chaton qui veut devenir un lion, parce que la vérité c'est que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une petite chose faible."

"Je ne suis pas faible," grogna Belle. L'instant d'après, les mains d'Edward étaient serrées autour des bras de Bella.

"Excuse-moi?" demanda-t-il. Bella le regarda, la poitrine gonflée par la colère. Il relâcha l'un de ses bras et attrapa son poignet entre deux doigts. "Oh non, regarde, ça sera amusant pour toi."

Bella vit ses doigts pâles. Avec un simple mouvement du poignet, sa main fut tournée autant que possible sans que ses os se brisent. Un sourire amusé réapparut sur le visage d'Edward.

"Si tu n'es pas faible, alors repousse-moi," la provoqua-t-il. Il s'approcha plus près. "Si tu étais forte, tu serais capable de te défendre. Je pourrais t'emmener dans ma chambre," murmura-t-il, "et te pencher sur mon bureau, et m'enfoncer en toi toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que je brise ta volonté. Et tu veux savoir ce qui se passerait?"

Bella ne fit pas le moindre geste. Son coeur battait la chamade.

"Tu rougirais comme une petite salope et je te le promets, tu m'appellerais Maître."

"Je ne t'appellerais jamais Maître," jura Bella. Edward l'attrapa et la jeta sur son épaule. Bella tambourina son dos avec ses poings mais elle aurait pu tout aussi bien frapper une statue. Il la porta jusque dans sa chambre et la jeta au sol. Il se laissa tomber sur elle. Il chevaucha ses hanches et attrapa son visage dans ses mains.

Il avait honte d'être autant attiré par elle. Elle était humaine. Elle était bien en-dessous de lui sur l'échelle alimentaire. Ses cheveux s'étaient éparpillés au sol et sur ses épaules en vagues brunes. Son visage, si doux et chaud entre ses mains, était rougi par la colère et ses yeux...oh ses yeux. Edward savait qu'il allait adorer la tourmenter juste pour voir le feu dans ses yeux. Il avait entendu les pensées du chasseur qui l'avait trouvé. Ce n'était que parce que sa virginité lui rapporterait beaucoup d'argent qu'elle n'avait pas été violée.

Crierait-elle? Edward se demanda si elle se débattrait. Il rapprocha son visage du sien et respira son odeur. Son souffle était brûlant sur le visage d'Edward. Il s'approcha de son cou. Il plaqua ses poignets au sol et inhala son odeur. Elle avait l'odeur la plus appétissante au monde. Il n'était pas un vulgaire vampire de classe moyenne. Il avait plus de contrôle que ça. Et pourtant, il passa son pouce sur le poignet de Bella et déchira sa peau. Il porta le poignet de Bella à sa bouche et laissa son sang brûlant toucher ses lèvres.

Bella essaya de retirer son poignet mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Elle regarda Edward sentir son sang. Les yeux du vampires se fermèrent. Bella ne put pas s'empêcher de noter la beauté parfaite de son visage. Elle le haïssait de toutes ses forces mais il était si beau. Le violet clair de ses paupières et ses longs cils épais. Sa peau, couleur ivoire, était étirée au-dessus de parfaites pommettes et d'une mâchoire magnifiquement dessinée. Bella pouvait voir les muscles de son cou, fermes et élégants, se fondre dans ses larges épaules. Dans ses épaules puissantes. Edward n'était pas comme les vampires chasseurs. Il était beaucoup plus puissant. Elle voyait ses muscles et ses clavicules parfaites disparaître sous sa chemise en cachemire rouge foncé. De magnifiques bras dont les veines bleuies étaient bien visibles sous la peau pâle retenaient les siens. Même ses ongles étaient parfaits. Parfaitement taillés pour ses longs doigts sensuels.

Ses lèvres, d'un rose à peine plus foncé que sa peau, s'entrouvrirent et sa langue apparut. Il lécha le sang de Bella et l'humaine frissonna. Il lapa lentement le liquide cramoisi, se délectant de tout ce que son corps pouvait lui donner. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Ses cheveux bronze étaient ébourriffés et tombaient sublimement sur son front parfait.

Edward avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Qu'était donc cette fille? Son sang était le plus délicieux de tous. Son odeur était si douce, si différente de celles des autres humains. Il s'éloigna de son sang avec facilité. Enfin, avec plus de facilité qu'un banal vampire. Il la voulait. Il la regarda avec intensité. Elle essayait de l'étudier. Il se demanda si elle se demandait les mêmes choses que lui. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas arraché ses vêtements pour la prendre? Il se demandait ce que ça lui ferait d'être profondément enfoncé dans son corps brûlant. La plier en deux et la prendre par derrière. Il ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de voir son visage lorsqu'il le ferait.

Mais dans ce cas-là, il ne pourrait pas voir ses yeux. Il ne pourrait pas voir sa haine, sa colère et sa douleur se transformer en plaisir. Elle prendrait du plaisir avec lui. Il était Edward Cullen. Il n'y avait pas une fille au monde qui ne le désirait pas.

Enfin, si, peut-être une, mais il était convaincu que si il lui faisait don d'une nuit de sexe avec lui, elle jeterait sa tête en arrière et crierait son plaisir, tout comme Tanya. Elle lui grifferait les épaules et crierait son plaisir lorsqu'elle savourerait son orgasme alors qu'il s'enfoncerait en elle. Sauf que l'humaine, elle, l'appellerait Maître. A chaque coup de rein, elle le remercierait d'avoir été assez généreux de l'avoir choisi.

* * *

**J'ai posté une nouvelle traduction. Un Peter/Bella qui s'appelle Une fois. Pas deux. Le concept est totalement différent, donnez-lui une chance ;D**

_

* * *

[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Queenbeth2

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Warning : **DARK FIC, VIOLENCE, NON-CON

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Queenbeth2. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **Les règles en matière de vampires sont quelques peu différentes dans cette histoire. Les vampires **viennent au monde**, ils ne sont pas **créés**. Et ils **dorment** de la naissance jusqu'à l'âge de** vingt ans**. Mais leurs heures de sommeil **diminuent **lorsqu'ils grandissent. Bébés, ils dorment pratiquement toute la **journée**. Enfants, ils dorment environ **huit heures **par nuit. Et adultes, ils dorment **une à deux heures** tous les **deux mois** environ. Lorsqu'ils **vieillissent**, ils recommencent à **dormir**. **Plus **un vampire adulte dort, **plus **sa fin est proche.

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 -**

"Je m'appelle Esme," dit une femme aux cheveux couleur caramel lorsque Bella fut emmené dans les quartiers des servants. Bella était sûre qu'elle allait aimer Esme. Avec son visage en forme de coeur et ses traits doux, elle était presque maternelle.

"Bella," marmonna Bella. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait quelques autres personnes dans la pièce.

"Voici Angela, Jessica et Rachel."

Chaque fille lui fit un signe de tête lorsque Esme prononça leur nom avant de reprendre ce qu'elles étaient entrain de faire. Bella se frotta nerveusement le bras, et laissa sa vulnérabilité et sa peur refaire surface pour la première fois depuis des semaines. La porte s'ouvrit et Jasper entra avec Alice.

"Maître Jasper," dirent les trois filles en se levant rapidement. Jasper ne leur jeta même pas un coup d'oeil.

"Esme, voici ma nouvelle humaine."

Bella pensait que c'était étrange. Jasper appelait Esme par son nom. Elle se demanda pourquoi. Mais elle était heureuse de voir sa soeur. Alice se détacha du flan de Jasper et se précipita vers Bella. Elles s'agrippèrent les mains et regardèrent Jasper.

"On dirait qu'Edward et vous avez été trop effrayant," dit Esme. "Vous en faîtes vraiment trop parfois, les garçons."

"Hmm, c'est la vie. Montre-leur les ficelles."

Esme hocha la tête et Jasper partit. Bella regarda Esme avec un mélange de méfiance et de surprise. Elle parlait à Jasper comme s'ils étaient amis. Esme sembla déchiffrer son expression confuse parce qu'elle lui parla doucement et calmement, "ce sont des gentils garçons une fois que vous apprenez à les connaître."

"J'en doute, vraiment," dit froidement Bella.

"Vous verrez avec le temps," leur assura Esme. Elle les entraîna vers le lit qui avait été préparé pour l'humaine de Edward. "J'ai bien peur qu'on ne s'attendait pas à deux nouvelles additions, donc vous allez devoir partager ce lit pour le moment..."

"Ça ira," dit rapidement Alice. "Je ne me sens pas très bien, je veux juste m'allonger."

"Tu seras malade pendant quelques jours à cause de la pilule," lui dit Esme, "ou de l'injection."

Alice hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le lit. Bella s'assit à côté d'elle et Alice posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa soeur. Bella caressa les cheveux courts de sa soeur et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le visage d'Alice ne soit couvert de larmes.

"Est-ce que ça va?" demanda Esme à Bella, en s'installant sur le lit à côté d'elles.

"Je vais bien," dit Bella, "le vampire ne m'a pas fait d'injection."

"Maître Edward est parfois étrange," dit Esme, "et ça lui ressemble. Il est très fier de son contrôle."

"Et de tout le reste."

Esme rigola. C'était un doux son musical que Bella n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Le rire de ses parents avait toujours été sec et cynique; après que l'esclavage les ait corrompus tout leur être était sec et cynique.

"Maître Edward est très arrogant, je te l'accorde," acquiesça Esme. "Il est le plus jeune des deux fils de Lord Cullen."

"Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous les trois frères."

"Non, Seigneur, non," dit Esme, en éclatant d'un autre rire musical, presque comme si elle parlait de sa propre famille. "Maître Carlisle est l'aîné. Emmett, le musclé, est l'époux de Maîtresse Rosalie."

"La blonde?"

Esme hocha la tête, "méfiez-vous d'elle," prévint-elle, "Maîtresse Rosalie ressemble beaucoup à son père et elle a très peu de patience avec les humains."

"Comme tous les vampires," marmonna Bella.

"Maître Jasper a été adopté par Lord Cullen. La rumeur veut qu'il soit l'un de ses fils illégitimes mais aucun test n'a jamais été effectué. Maître Jasper s'est retrouvé orphelin à un très jeune âge. Puis il y a Maître Edward."

Esme eut l'air presque triste lorsqu'elle mentionna le nom du plus jeune des Cullen. Presque comme si elle souffrait pour lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Il a dix-sept ans et est très jeune. Maître Carlisle approche de la quarantaine, et Maîtresse Rosalie a la trentaine."

"C'est un sacré écart," dit Bella.

"Oui."

"Et sa mère?"

"Lady Cullen est morte il y a bien longtemps," dit tristement Esme."Je suis arrivée ici lorsque j'avais cinq ans. J'avais quinze ans lorsqu'elle est morte. Elle était gentille. J'étais son humaine à elle aussi."

"A elle aussi?"

"J'appartiens avant tout à Maître Carlisle," dit Esme. "Je lui ai été donnée comme camarade à un jeune âge."

"Camarade?"

"En un sens oui," dit Esme, "ma mère appartenait à Lord Cullen. Elle s'est échappée une nuit et a découvert qu'elle était enceinte de moi. On a vécu ensemble, juste nous deux, et lorsqu'elle a été retrouvée, elle s'est suicidée. Ils ont vu la marque sur sa cheville et ils m'ont ramené à Lady Cullen. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment utiliser une enfant humaine donc elle m'a dit de servir son fils. Maître Carlisle avait environ neuf ans à l'époque."

"Va-t-on le rencontrer?" demanda Bella.

A ce moment-même, la porte s'ouvrit et un vampire entra. Il était douloureusement beau, comme les autres donc Bella sut que ça devait être un des Cullen. Pendant un instant, elle cru que c'était Jasper mais ensuite, elle se rappela que les cheveux de Jasper était un peu plus long. Cet homme avait de très court cheveux blonds. Ses yeux étaient rouge comme ceux des autres vampires, mais légèrement plus clair. Mais c'était son visage qui était complètement différent. Il souriait lorsqu'il entra.

"Navré de vous déranger mesdemoiselles," dit-il avec un signe de tête pour Angela, Jessica et Rachel. Esme se leva et sourit.

"Bonsoir Maître Carlisle," dit-elle, "que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?"

Bella n'aimait pas voir Esme si prête à servir les vampires.

"Il y a eu des nouvelles arrivées?" demanda Carlisle, en remarquant Bella et Alice.

"Oui," dit Esme en les regardant aussi, "il semblerait que votre frère en voulait une aussi."

"Apparemment," dit Carlisle en riant.

"Voici Bella, et Alice."

"Bonjour," dit Carlisle avec un sourire. Bella serra Alice un peu plus fort contre elle. Alice, quant à elle, semblait trop fatiguée pour le remarquer. "Oh," dit-il en la voyant faire. "Je dois être plus effrayant que ce que je pensais."

"Elles ne sont pas encore à l'aise," lui dit Esme. Carlisle lui sourit.

"Et bien, j'espère que tu as raison," dit-il. "Je détesterais devoir me dire que je suis devenu un horrible monstre."

Esme rigola.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez la petite?" demanda-t-il. "Es-tu Bella ou Alice?"

"Alice est la petite," dit Esme, "et elle a reçu son injection aujourd'hui."

"Elle doit être à Jasper," dit Carlisle. Il s'approcha du lit et Bella bondit, protégeant sa soeur. "Je ne lui ferais pas de mal," promit Carlisle, "je veux juste la voir."

"Ça ira, Bella," dit gentiment Esme. Bella lança un regard noir à Carlisle.

"Non," dit Bella, "laisse-la tranquille!"

"J'ai entendu dire que t'étais une bagarreuse," soupira Carlisle.

"Donc vous le saviez depuis le début," accusa Esme, avec un petit sourire. Carlisle lui fit un sourire gêné.

"J'aime t'entendre faire les présentations," dit-il en haussant les épaules. Esme rigola et regarda Bella.

"Vraiment, Bella, il ne lui fera pas de mal."

"Non, non, si ça la met mal à l'aise alors ce n'est pas grave," dit Carlisle. "Ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez? Une telle attitude protectrice n'est pas commune."

"C'est ma soeur," répondit Bella avec méfiance.

"Ah, voilà qui explique tout ça," dit Carlisle.

"Et Maître Jasper," acquiesça Esme.

"Oui, certainement," dit Carlisle. Bella eut l'air confuse. "Mon frère a la capacité de ressentir et de manipuler les émotions. Il a dû sentir sa panique lorsque Edward t'a choisi."

"Ça lui ressemble," soupira doucement Esme. "Il a si grand coeur."

Bella se demanda comment quelqu'un d'aussi froid que Jasper pouvait être qualifié d'ayant un grand coeur. Il semblait être tout sauf ça.

"J'ai ramené ça," dit Carlisle, en tendant une petite boîte à Esme. "Ça calmera sa fièvre et l'aidera à dormir."

"Est-ce que vous avez demandez l'autorisation à Jasper? Carlisle, vous savez comment il peut être."

"Les grands frères savent toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux," dit Carlisle, "maintenant," il se tourna vers Bella, "je comprends que tu ne fasses confiance à personne, mais je peux t'assurer que les prochains jours ne seront pas plaisants pour elle."

"Que lui ont-ils donné?" demanda Bella avec colère. "Du poison?"

"Techniquement," dit Carlisle, "c'est une sorte de serum, sous forme de pilule ou d'injection, qui fut développé pour empêcher les vampires de drainer les humains. Ça regroupe les cellules sanguines et les multiplie rapidement lorsqu'une blessure est infligée. Dans le passé, les humains étaient souvent drainés. Il fallait beaucoup de contrôle pour les garder en vie. Maintenant, avec le serum, le sang se régénère beaucoup plus rapidement."

Bella eut l'air horrifiée. Elle regardait Carlisle comme si il était une créature complètement dérangée. Carlisle la regarda innocemment.

"Ma soeur est transformée en banque du sang?" cria Bella.

"Préférerais-tu qu'elle soit morte?" demanda Carlisle. "Je vois qu'Edward a déjà goûté ton sang. Le serum rend le sang amer pendant quelques temps." Carlisle attrapa la boîte de médicaments que Esme tenait et les plaça dans la main de Bella avec un sourire. "Je n'aime pas ça, mais si c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu lui les donnes, je t'ordonne de t'assurer qu'elle prenne une de ces pilules chaque jour pendant les cinq prochains jours."

"Je ne t'appartiens pas, ni à toi, ni à personne, et ma soeur non plus!" grogna Bella.

"Oh dis donc, Edward va s'amuser avec toi," soupira Carlisle, "il adore les défis."

"Êtes-vous juste venu pour harceler les nouvelles filles?" demanda Esme avec amusement.

"Non, je suis venu pour leur donner les médicaments et voir quel genre de problème mon frère s'était créé. Et à en juger par le feu dans ses yeux, je dirais que ça va être très intéressant."

Carlisle partit peu de temps après et Bella se détendit. Elle regarda la petite boîte dans ses mains. "Pourquoi veut-il l'aider? Comment puis-je être sûre que ce n'est pas du poison?"

"Maître Carlisle est très gentil," dit Esme, "il est docteur, dans un hôpital. As-tu remarqué que ses yeux sont plus clairs que ceux des autres?"

Bella hocha la tête.

"Il boit du sang synthétique. Une des raisons pour lesquelles son père ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Le sang synthétique est beaucoup moins cher que le sang humain. Tu peux même trouver du sang animal dans les maisons les plus pauvres. C'est distribué aux sans-abris en général. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ça a un goût révoltant et ça fournit les apports nutritionnels nécessaires, mais ça ne satisfait pas la soif. Le sang synthétique est un peu mieux. Basiquement, c'est du sang humain avec des produits chimiques pour l'étirer. Le serum dont il parlait est utilisé dans ce processus."

"Ce sont des créatures dégoûtantes, tous," décida Bella, avec colère. Elle ne voulait pas voir Alice souffrir. Esme semblait faire complètement confiance à Carlisle. Mais Bella ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce vampire, peu importe à quel point Esme l'admirait. Elle lui tendit les pilules. "Je ne lui fais pas confiance."

"Elle sera très malade," dit tristement Esme. "S'il te plaît, Bella, ça soulagera sa douleur."

Bella se rassit sur le lit et Alice la regarda faiblement. Elle s'allongea et Alice se serra contre elle.

"Il nous en a donné à toutes," dit Angela, d'une voix timide, "il veut vraiment l'aider."

"Je lui fais confiance," dit faiblement Alice. Bella savait qu'elle avait perdu. Si Alice voulait prendre ces pilules, alors ça lui allait. Esme lui en tendit une et Alice l'attrapa. Esme lui apporta ensuite un verre d'eau pour faire descendre le cachet. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, son corps n'était plus aussi brûlant.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda Bella.

"Un peu mieux," admit Alice, "peut-être que l'un d'entre eux est actuellement bon."

Bella n'était pas prête à aller aussi loin que ça. Elle continua à caresser les cheveux d'Alice pour l'apaiser jusqu'à ce que sa soeur s'endorme. Esme tira une couverture sur elle deux et Bella lui fit un faible sourire reconnaissant. Le médicament devait avoir aidé Alice à s'endormir parce qu'elle ne réagissait plus du tout. Bella en fut contente et un peu jalouse. Ça faisait des semaines (elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des années plutôt) qu'elles avaient été séparées de Renee. Chaque nuit, les filles s'endormaient serrées l'une contre l'autre. Même si Emily et les autres avaient été gentilles avec elles, Alice et Bella avait un lien qui semblait les intimider. Cet endroit n'était guère mieux que le Centre, mais au moins il y faisait chaud. Elles avaient un lit. Mais encore plus important que ça, elles avaient l'autre. Bella n'avait plus à craindre qu'une nuit elle s'endormirait pour se réveiller le matin suivant pour être emmenée loin de sa soeur.

"Essaye de dormir un peu," lui dit gentiment Esme.

"Je me rappelle à peine du jour où papa et maman l'ont trouvé," dit Bella, "elle était toute seule. Ses parents avaient été capturés par des chasseurs et ils l'avaient enterré pour la protéger. Elle m'a fait mourir de peur en apparaissant d'un coup. Elle avait si peur. Elle a toujours été peureuse. J'ai toujours été la courageuse. Celle qui n'avait pas peur des vampires. J'avais juste peur qu'ils nous trouvent. Nos parents étaient des esclaves avant, ils se sont échappés et ont essayé de nous protéger. Ils ont tué mon père parce qu'il ne leur servait à rien. Ils ont tous violé ma mère et ont forcé Alice à...ils l'ont humilié et je n'ai rien pu faire. Je les ai regardé lui couper les cheveux et la déshabiller et se moquer d'elle et je me moquai bien de ce qu'ils pouvaient me faire, je me moquai bien de moi. Elle a essayé de me défendre mais le blond lui a fait peur." Bella sourit tristement et fit courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux de sa soeur. "Elle sait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi. Je sais qu'elle veut juste prendre soin de moi. Mais je ne peux pas ne rien faire et obéir, Esme, je ne peux pas...juste pas."

"Dors un peu," dit doucement Esme, en caressant les cheveux de Bella. Bella tourna légèrement la tête pour regarder Esme. Sa main douce lui caressait les cheveux, les repoussait derrière son oreille et l'apaisait tout comme celle de Renee l'avait fait auparavant. "Pour ce qui est des maîtres, les Cullen ne sont pas si terribles. Ils ne sont pas aussi horribles que certains autres. Je sais que les choses ont l'air horrible pour le moment, mais je te promets qu'ils sont mieux que ce qu'ils pourraient être."

"Qu'y a-t-il de pire que d'être réduite en esclavage et d'être séparée de sa mère juste pour devenir l'animal de compagnie d'un gamin pourri-gâté."

"Edward ne fera pas de toi son objet sexuelle. Lui et ses frères ne croient pas à cette pratique. Maître Jasper semble avoir sentis à quel point vous tenez à l'autre. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a acheté. Il connaît la douleur qu'on ressent lorsqu'on est séparé de sa famille."

Bella ne dit rien. Elle tourna la tête vers Alice et soupira. "Bonne nuit, Esme," dit-elle doucement.

"Dors bien, Bella" lui répondit Esme de sa voix douce et gentille. Bella en doutait mais elle ferma tout de même les yeux.

* * *

Les tâches de Bella étaient simples. En tout cas, les tâches ménagères de Bella l'étaient. Nettoyer et apporter son sang nocturne quotidien à Edward. C'étaient les tâches qui étaient assignées à chaque servante humaine. Des tâches supplémentaires leur étaient assignées par leurs maîtres. Et c'est pour ça que Bella décida que Edward était le diable lui-même.

Après qu'Alice ait fait le ménage et qu'elle ait porté du sang à Jasper, elle devait le divertir. Cette après-midi là, il s'installa dans sa chambre avec un livre et un verre de sang. Alice s'assit sur une simple chaise en bois et chanta pour lui. Sa douce voix musicale l'apaisait grandement et le distrayait des douloureuses émotions qui provenait et d'Edward et de Bella.

"Un de ces jours, il va vraiment perdre patience," soupira Jasper, en sirotant son sang. Et il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit une pointe de peur provenir d'Alice. Elle regarda la porte et Jasper claqua des doigts. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui et recommença à chanter pour lui.

* * *

"Bella," gémit Alice en entrant dans la pièce. "S'il te plaît, arrête de provoquer Maître Edward!"

"Oh non, pas toi!" cria Bella en jetant l'éponge dans l'évier.

"S'il te plaît! Je ne veux pas qu'il perde patience et qu'il t'arrache la tête ou qu'il te revende!"

"Donc tu veux que je me laisse faire et que je supporte ses tortures?" cria Bella. "Alice!"

"Oui!" dit Alice, pratiquement en pleine crise d'hystérie. Elle attrapa la main de Bella. "S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, essaye au moins. Bella, je ne peux pas te perdre toi-aussi."

Bella fit une grimace à sa soeur mais elle avait perdu et elle le savait. "Très bien," soupira-t-elle.

Alice la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras et lui embrassa la joue. "Merci, Bella."

"Pas de problème," soupira Bella. Alice retourna à ses tâches et Bella continua à faire la vaisselle. Les sang était très dur à nettoyer lorsqu'il avait eut le temps de s'incruster. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle laisserait Edward garder des bols vides.

"Il le fait exprès," grogna Bella en frottant le sang séché. "Stupide vampire."

"Salut, chaton," dit Edward. Il sauta sur le comptoir et la regarda. Bella sentit ses yeux se plisser. "Un problème?"

"Non," dit Bella, en essayant de toutes ses forces d'être civilisée.

"Okay," dit joyeusement Edward. Bella lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il était assis tranquillement et balançait les jambes, cognant ses talons contre les placards, un son très irritant. Il portait un t-shirt bleu avec un texte doré auquel Bella ne prêta aucune attention. Il était pieds nus mais sa peau dure donnait l'impression qu'il portait des chaussures en entrant en contact avec le bois.

Toc, toc. Bella continua à laver la vaisselle. Toc, toc. Toc, toc.

Bella mit la vaisselle à égoutter, et pensant qu'elle avait fini, alla chercher un torchon pour l'essuyer.

"Oh oui, j'ai oublié de descendre ces bols la nuit dernière," lui dit Edward en lui tendant trois bols.

"Je ne t'en ai pas ramené autant!" cria Bella.

Edward haussa les épaules. "Lave-les."

Bella prit les bols avec colère et les mit dans l'eau savonneuse. Elle lança un regard noir à Edward et remarqua qu'il était assis juste au-dessus du tiroir où étaient rangés les torchons. Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui fit un large sourire.

"Et bien?"

Bella tendit la main entre ses jambes et essaya d'ouvrir le tiroir mais Edward le bloqua avec une jambe.

"Tu n'as pas encore fini," dit-il, "il te reste encore trois bols."

"Ils tremperont pendant que j'essuie les autres," grogna Bella.

"Je t'ai dis de les laver maintenant," dit Edward.

"Je sais ce que je fais et j'ai besoin d'un torchon."

Edward tendit le bras, attrapa le jet d'eau et lui arrosa le visage. Bella lui lança un regard noir.

"S'il te plaît, laisse-moi prendre un torchon," grogna-t-elle.

Il l'arrosa à nouveau. "Lave les bols."

"Donne-moi un torchon."

"Lave les bols."

"Une fois que j'aurais essuyé la vaisselle, je les laverais!"

Edward lui fit un large sourire et lui arrosa à nouveau le visage. Bella lui lança un regard noir et retourna à l'évier. Elle attrapa un bol et Edward leva la tête vers le plafond. Il commença à siffler et recommencer à taper des pieds contre le meuble. Elle sentit la colère la submerger. Elle sortit le bol de l'eau et le regarda. Le sang séché était toujours bien visible sous la mousse.

"Ouais, ça sera peut-être un peu dur à nettoyer," soupira Edward, ses yeux toujours posés au plafond.

Bella serra les mains autour du bol et ressentit une vague de colère. Ses bras se contractèrent et l'instant d'après, l'eau quitta le bol et arrosa Edward. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur elle.

"Est-ce que tu viens de m'éclabousser?" demanda-t-il d'une voix froide et posée.

"J'ai glissé," répondit Bella.

Edward descendit du comptoir et lui attrapa le bras. "Tu m'as mis du produit vaisselle dans les cheveux."

"Quelle maladroite je suis."

Edward l'attrapa par la nuque et lui plongea la tête dans l'eau. Il la redressa ensuite et elle toussa. Elle lui lança un regard noir alors que de l'eau coulait de ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air d'un chat sauvage trempé. Edward éclata de rire.

"Aw, ma petite chatte est toute mouillée," roucoula-t-il. "Oh, le pauvre bébé."

"Edward, arrête de tourmenter les humains."

Edward releva la tête et vit Carlisle.

"J'ai glissé," dit Edward en haussant les épaules.

"J'en suis sûr," dit sèchement Carlisle. "Sois gentil."

Carlisle ébouriffa les cheveux d'Edward avant de partir. Edward se tourna ensuite vers Bella. "Finis la vaisselle."

Bella se tourna avec colère et attrapa le bol. Elle le lava alors qu'Edward s'appuyait contre le comptoir et soupirait.

"J'ai soif."

Bella soupira et attrapa un verre dans la commode. "Quel groupe?" demanda-t-elle en serrant les dents. Edward lui attrapa le bras et lui coupa le bras.

"AÏE! FILS DE...BORDEL!" cria Bella. Edward tendit le bras de Bella au-dessus de son verre et attendit. Lorsque le verre fut rempli, il relâcha sa main. Bella traversa la cuisine pour aller chercher un pansement. Elle pansa sa coupure, toujours folle de rage avant de faire volte-face avec colère.

"T'as renversé du sang par terre."

"Tu m'as coupé le bras!"

"Tu es mon humaine, je peux faire ce que je veux de toi," dit Edward en haussant les épaules avant de prendre une gorgée de sang. "Mmm, bon sang, tu devrais te goûter. Tu es délicieuse!"

"Maître Edward, puis-je emprunter Bella pour un moment?" demanda gentiment Esme.

"Oh Seigneur, pitié oui," gémit Bella.

"Han, Esme, je commençai à peine à m'amuser."

"Alors vous pourriez peut-être m'aider, j'ai bien peur que la machine à laver ne soit en panne."

"Hm. Ben, Emmett est dans son bureau. Il pourra t'aider. Il est beaucoup plus doué en mécanique que moi."

"Oui, monsieur," dit Esme en hochant la tête, "oh, et si vous continuez à boire autant, vous allez prendre du poids et vous savez à quel point Tanya déteste ça."

"Je garderais ça à l'esprit," dit tranquillement Edward.

Bella était choquée. Esme était entrain d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec le plus têtu et le plus dégoûtant des vampires qu'elle ait jamais rencontré! Comment arrivait-elle à recevoir une réponse aussi normale de la part d'Edward?

_Edward, arrête de tourmenter cette fille! Tu as été élevé mieux que ça!_

Edward grimaça lorsqu'il se fit disputer mentalement. "C'était quoi ce problème encore?"

"La machine à laver est en panne. Je pense que des draps se sont coincés dans le tambour."

"Très bien," soupira Edward. "Je vais me débarrasser de cette foutue machine."

"Merci, monsieur," dit Esme avec un sourire.

"Je veux que cette vaisselle soit finie avant mon retour," dit Edward. Bella ne fit pas un bruit mais se tourna et retourna vers l'évier. Edward quitta la pièce avec Esme et manqua de foncer dans Alice.

"Désolée, monsieur," dit Alice. "Désolée, Esme."

Edward ne dit rien, il continua à marcher et Esme posa doucement sa main sur la joue d'Alice avant de le suivre. Alice entra dans la cuisine en tenant le verre dont Jasper s'était servi. Elle vit que les cheveux de Bella était mouillée et elle soupira.

"Que t'est-il arrivé?" demanda-t-elle.

"Rien," dit Bella avec colère. Elle continua à frotter le sang séché. "Il le fait exprès! Il cache ses bols et ses verres pour que je ne puisse pas les laver avant que le sang soit séché et qu'il se soit incrusté!"

"Est-ce que tu as essayé de les faire tremper?" demanda Alice en lavant le verre de Jasper.

"Oui," soupira Bella, "ça me facilite un peu les choses mais ça laisse des traces. Regarde."

Alice prit le bol et l'examina. "Effectivement. Essaye de gratter le sang avec une cuillère."

"Oh non, ça raye le verre," marmonna Bella, "en tout cas, c'est ce que dit le roi des emmerdeurs."

"Bella!" siffla Alice, "ils ont une ouïe excellente tu sais!"

"Je m'en moque," fulmina Bella, en frottant le bol, "qu'ils sachent que je les déteste tous!"

"Maître Carlisle a l'air gentil," dit Alice. "Esme dit qu'il est très patient."

"Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'Esme," confessa Bella. "Elle est très douce et j'apprécie sa gentillesse, mais je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un peut être aussi amical avec eux."

"Ça fait des années qu'elle est avec eux," dit Alice. "Depuis ses cinq ans. Je suis sûre qu'ils sont amis. En tout cas, je pense qu'elle est amie avec Maître Carlisle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé au bras?"

"Il avait soif," grommela Bella.

"Maître Carlisle?"

"Non! Le prétentieux."

"Mais tu fais de ton mieux pour rester calme, hein?" demanda Alice avec espoir. Bella ne répondit pas. "Bella."

"Donne-moi un peu de temps," soupira finalement Bella. "Alice, ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'on a été réduites en esclavage et j'ai besoin de temps pour m'y faire! Je ne peux pas être aussi douée que toi pour ça!"

"Je ne m'y suis pas fait," dit Alice. "Je suis toujours très mal à l'aise ici, mais je comprend que j'ai besoin d'obéir à leurs ordres et peu importe à quels points ils semblent frivoles. Bella, ce n'est pas un jeu!"

"Je sais ça!"

"Non, tu ne sais pas! Bella, j'ai vu des vampires tuer mes parents, mes vrais parents."

"Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te rappeler d'eux," dit Bella.

Alice regarda l'un des bols d'Edward et l'attrapa pour le nettoyer. "J'ai rêvé d'eux. Tu te rappelles des cauchemars que j'avais quand j'étais petite?"

"Quand tu courrais à travers les bois?"

Alice hocha la tête. "Mes parents biologiques étaient des esclaves. Ils ont été tués par leurs maîtres, juste parce que c'était amusant. Je me suis enfuie et ils n'ont pas prit la peine de me rattraper. Ils se sont dit que je finirais bien par mourir de toutes façons. Ils ont tué notre père et notre mère...pourrait être morte pour ce qu'on en sait..."

"Tu viens de me rappeler pourquoi je les déteste."

"Bella, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste," dit Alice avec colère, les yeux brillants de larmes. "Si je te perd toi aussi...je ne pourrais pas le supporter! Je ne peux pas gérer ça! Je t'aime tellement et si tu étais vendue parce qu'ils ont en assez de toi, ce ne serait pas aussi douloureux que si tu étais tuée parce que tu les avais provoqué!"

"Alice..."

"Non, promets-moi juste que tu essayeras de faire de ton mieux malgré notre misérable situation. Fais juste ce qu'il te dit et arrête de lutter!"

"Ce qu'il exige de moi est humiliant! Comme si j'étais un animal de compagnie!"

"Est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?" demanda Alice. "Tu l'amuses! Tes réactions sont amusantes pour lui!"

Bella ne répondit pas. Alice avait un sourire moqueur sur le visage. La petite peste savait qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Alice adorait avoir raison. Bella lui tira la langue et Alice l'éclaboussa avec un peu d'eau. Elles gloussèrent toutes les deux lorsque Bella répliqua. C'était agréable, pour une fois, de partager un éclat de rire insouciant.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Queenbeth2

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Warning : **DARK FIC, VIOLENCE, NON-CON

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Queenbeth2. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **Les règles en matière de vampires sont quelques peu différentes dans cette histoire. Les vampires **viennent au monde**, ils ne sont pas **créés**. Et ils **dorment** de la naissance jusqu'à l'âge de** vingt ans**. Mais leurs heures de sommeil **diminuent **lorsqu'ils grandissent. Bébés, ils dorment pratiquement toute la **journée**. Enfants, ils dorment environ **huit heures **par nuit. Et adultes, ils dorment **une à deux heures** tous les **deux mois** environ. Lorsqu'ils **vieillissent**, ils recommencent à **dormir**. **Plus **un vampire adulte dort, **plus **sa fin est proche.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 -**

Bella tomba presque du lit lorsque tout le quartier des servants s'illumina et qu'une voix puissante exigea leur attention. Elle s'assit avec difficulté et regarda Alice, qui avait l'air aussi fatiguée et confuse qu'elle. Esme les aida à se lever et commença à leur brosser rapidement les cheveux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Bella d'une voix endormie.

"Lord Cullen rentre à la maison," dit Esme, en tirant la brosse à travers l'un des noeuds qui s'étaient formés dans ses cheveux au cours de la nuit.

"Aïe!"

"Désolée, voilà, fini, maintenant, va enfiler tes plus beaux vêtements."

Bella hocha la tête et alla enfiler l'une de ses tenues de travail. Elle choisit celle qui n'avait pas été tâchée la dernière fois où Edward l'avait fait trébuché alors qu'elle lui amenait son verre. Alice apparut à côté d'elle et commença à se changer aussi. Bella tendit la main et aplatit ses cheveux et Alice lui lança un coup d'oeil. Bella lui tira la langue et Alice lui fit une grimace.

"Les filles, venez," leur dit Esme, en leur faisant un signe de la main. Elles quittèrent le quartier des servantes et se rendirent dans le hall d'entrée. Elles s'alignèrent ensuite. Alice et Bella se tenaient d'un côté avec Esme, et en face, se tenaient Angela, Jessica et Rachel. Au sommet de la ligne se tenait la famille Cullen. Carlisle était en tête, calme et détendu, à côté de lui se tenaient Rosalie, douloureusement belle, comme d'habitude et Emmett qui la tenait par la taille. Jasper était à côté d'Emmett, avec une expression indifférente sur le visage et Edward était en fin de ligne, et il semblait légèrement anxieux aux yeux de Bella.

"S'il te plaît, Bella," murmura Esme. "S'il te plaît, surveille tes manières."

Bella hocha la tête. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, Lord Cullen était un homme sévère. Elle resta parfaitement immobile entre Esme et Alice et elle attendit. Carlisle se précipita vers elle et Bella couina de surprise lorsqu'il noua ses cheveux en chignon. Esme lui lança un regard désolé qu'il ignora. Lord Cullen n'aimait pas que ses esclaves humaines aient les cheveux qui pendent. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Bella sentit son souffle se couper.

Lord Cullen entra. Bella eut l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Il était si beau que ça faisait mal de le regarder mais ce n'est pas ça qui la surprit. Il était terrifiant, d'une étrange manière. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière et sa peau était d'un blanc translucide. Ses yeux étaient bridés et d'un rouge profond. Il avait des pommettes hautes et une large mâchoire. Il y avait quelques rides au coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Sa bouche était réduite à une fine ligne pâle. Il portait des vêtements que Bella considérait comme royaux.

Il portait un costume noir et une cravate bordeaux. Sa cape en fourrure noire fut récupérée par Angela et Jessica. Dans une main couverte de bijoux, il tenait une canne, et Bella songea qu'elle était là plus pour le show que par nécessité. Sa démarche était puissante et confiante. Il entra et regarda sévèrement ses fils. C'était étrange, si on avait juste dit à Bella que l'un des fils Cullen avait été adopté, elle aurait pensé à Edward. Même Jasper ressemblait à un enfant naturel de Lord Cullen, et Bella soupçonnait que c'était la vérité, et Edward devait souvent entendre tout ça.

"Bienvenue à la maison, père," dit Carlisle.

"Carlisle," dit-il. Sa voix était profonde et donna envie à Bella d'agripper la main d'Alice mais elle n'osa pas bouger. Bella pouvait voir de nombreuses ressemblances entre Lord Cullen et Carlisle, mais l'expression du plus jeune était beaucoup plus douce. "Tes yeux m'indiquent que tu continues à suivre ce régime ridicule que tu as choisi."

Carlisle hocha la tête. "Oui, père."

"Si tu dois absolument me disgracier, tu pourrais choisir au moins un moyen plus discret de le faire."

Carlisle ne dit rien. Esme avait l'air anxieuse. Bella lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de regarder à nouveau droit devant elle. Lord Cullen s'approcha ensuite de Rosalie et d'Emmett.

"Comment vas-tu ma fille?" demanda-t-il.

"Très bien, père," dit Rosalie en hochant doucement la tête. Elle avait l'air de mourir d'envie de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle mais elle savait que ça devrait attendre. Bella supposa que c'était un rituel familial. Il avança sans prononcer un autre mot, et regarda Jasper.

"Jasper, j'espère que tu vas bien."

"Oui, monsieur," dit Jasper en hochant la tête.

"J'ai appris que tu avais choisi une nouvelle humaine."

"Oui, monsieur," dit Jasper. "La petite."

"Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec la dernière que tu avais?"

"Sa voix grinçait comme des ongles sur un tableau."

Jessica rougit et Alice eut l'air de vouloir disparaître. Lord Cullen ne leur prêta aucune attention.

"Et la voix de la nouvelle?"

"Satisfaisante."

"Chante," ordonna Lord Cullen, sans regarder en arrière.

Bella regarda Alice qui commença immédiatement à chanter d'une voix douce et basse, la chanson d'une clairière au printemps. L'une des chansons préférées de Jasper.

"Assez," dit Lord Cullen. "C'est acceptable pour une humaine."

"Merci père," dit Jasper. Lord Cullen hocha la tête.

"Je veux que le dîner soit servi à dix-huit heures précises," dit-il, en passant devant Edward sans même lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Ils furent congédiés et retournèrent à leurs tâches. Bella regarda Edward se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait besoin de rien, parce qu'il avait vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Lord Cullen?" demanda Esme lorsqu'elles firent la lessive. Bella et Alice triaient et pliaient le linge.

"Il est terrifiant," dit Alice. "J'ai cru mourir lorsqu'il m'a dit de chanter."

"J'imagine," dit Esme. "Il n'est pas souvent à la maison. Quand il est là, cependant, les choses sont différentes. Pas de lambinage, pas de bavardage. Comportez-vous bien et pitié, ne discutez aucun des ordres qui vous sont donnés."

Le dernier conseil était plus adressé à Bella qu'à Alice et elles le savaient toutes les trois.

"J'essayerais," promit Bella.

"Non, Bella, tu le feras," dit Esme. "On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais je tiens déjà beaucoup à toi."

"Esme, je te promets que je ferais de mon mieux, mais il n'arrête pas de m'embêter!" dit Bella avec irritation tout en pliant l'une des chemises d'Edward. "Il pense que parce qu'il a de l'argent..."

"Chérie, tu ne sais rien," soupira Esme.

"...beaucoup trop d'argent, il peut faire ce qu'il veut. Il se prend pour Dieu! Juste parce qu'il boit du sang et que j'en ai, ça veut pas dire qu'il est meilleur que moi."

"Non, tu vois, chaton, c'est exactement ce que ça veut dire," dit doucement Edward, en lui tirant doucement les cheveux.

"Maître Edward, que faites-vous ici?" demanda Esme.

"Oh, je me doutais que mon petit chaton allait se plaindre et je suis venu voir de quoi."

"Votre père n'appréciera pas ça," dit Esme.

Edward la regarda. "J'ai besoin de mon pull rouge pour ce soir, sais-tu où il est?"

"Je viens juste de le mettre à sécher. Soyez patient, je ne peux pas le mettre dans le sèche-linge et espérer qu'il ne rétrécira pas!"

Edward soupira. "La nouvelle machine te pose problème?"

"Pas encore," dit Esme avec un sourire. "Je pense que l'autre était juste trop vieille."

"Je vois."

Esme hocha la tête. "Monsieur, avez-vous besoin d'autre chose? Il nous reste encore beaucoup à faire."

"Non, non, continue."

Esme hocha la tête et les trois filles reprirent leur tâche.

* * *

A dix-sept heures cinquante, les humaines se rassemblèrent dans la cuisine pour préparer le sang de leurs vampires. Esme ouvrit la réserve et attrapa leurs favoris. Jessica remplit un bol pour Emmett avant de s'effacer pour que Angela puisse prendre sa place. La ligne continua. Esme attrapa une bouteille de sang synthétique pour Carlisle et Bella remarqua que la couleur de ce sang était plus claire et qu'il avait une odeur différente.

"Le dessert sera le préféré de Lord Cullen," dit Esme.

Bella et Alice échangèrent un coup d'oeil. Encore plus de sang?

"Du chocolat sanguin," leur dit Esme. "Je vous montrerais ce que je veux dire dans quelques minutes.

A dix-huit heure précises, les filles apportèrent leur dîner aux vampires. Esme fut la première à entrer. Elle porta son bol à Lord Cullen et le déposa doucement devant lui. "Bon appétit, monsieur."

Lord Cullen hocha la tête et la congédia. Les jeunes reçurent leurs bols un instant plus tard. Carlisle était assis à la droite de son père et Jasper était assis en face de lui. Rosalie était assise à côté de Jasper et Emmett était assis à côté de Carlisle. Edward était en bout de table, assis à côté d'Emmett.

"Carlisle," dit Lord Cullen après un long silence uniquement rompu par le bruit des cuillères tapant contre les bols. Ils mangeaient gracieusement, Bella devait bien l'admettre. Des gestes contrôlés et fluides.

"Oui, père?"

"T'es-tu enfin trouvé une femme?"

"Pas encore, père, je ne pense pas être prêt."

"Et bien, je pense différemment," renifla Lord Cullen.

"Bien sûr, père, je continuerais à chercher."

Bella se demanda si Carlisle avait l'intention de tenir cette promesse. Ses yeux étaient tristes lorsqu'ils se posèrent à nouveau sur son sang synthétique. Bella nota qu'elle devrait en parler à Esme plus tard.

"Rosalie, tu m'as écrit pour me dire que tu avais une bonne nouvelle."

"Oui, père, une très bonne nouvelle," dit Rosalie en rayonnant. Emmett avait l'air heureux et nerveux à la fois.

"Et bien? J'adore les bonnes nouvelles, dis-moi."

"Emmett et moi allons avoir un bébé," dit Rosalie, en explosant presque d'excitation. Emmett rayonna et Bella vit, pour la première fois, un sourire sur le visage de Lord Cullen. Il avait un très beau sourire.

"C'est une excellente nouvelle, félicitation ma chère," dit Lord Cullen. Rosalie était trop heureuse pour dire quoi que ce soit. "Quand le bébé doit-il naître?"

"En janvier," dit Rosalie.

"Je vais devoir t'arranger une fête pré-natale alors," dit Lord Cullen. "Esme."

Esme fit un pas en avant. "Oui, Lord Cullen?"

"Prépare tout le nécessaire pour cette fête."

"Oui, Lord Cullen," dit Esme en inclinant la tête avant de reculer.

"Edward," dit Lord Cullen, ruinant la bonne humeur ambiante juste par le ton de sa voix. Edward releva la tête.

"Oui, père?"

"Toi et Tanya."

Ce n'était pas une question. Bella essaya de déchiffrer ce qui se cachait derrière ces mots mais ne trouva rien.

"Tanya et moi allons bien," dit Edward, "il n'y a rien de spécial à rapporter."

"Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris. Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec cette fille?"

"Presque un an," dit Edward.

"Je vois. La vois-tu souvent?"

"Au moins une fois par jour," répondit Edward, "elle a beaucoup à faire à l'école."

"Et pas toi?" demanda Lord Cullen.

"Et bien...si...moi aussi...mais ce n'est pas..."

"Tu assistes à tes cours, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," commença Edward.

"Alors tu dois la voir à l'école."

"Elle va dans une autre école, l'école privée pour filles. Elle passe beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à l'université."

"Et pas toi?"

"Si," dit Edward. Il avait l'air de juste vouloir reprendre son dîner en paix. Lord Cullen ne le permettrait pas.

"As-tu été accepté dans des universités?"

"Je n'ai pas encore eu de réponses."

"Alors tu n'as pas été accepté," soupira Lord Cullen. "Quand je me suis inscrit à l'université, j'ai reçu mon admission le jour suivant!"

"C'est parce que grand père a menacé de tuer le doyen et sa famille si tu étais refusé!" cria Edward.

Lord Cullen ferma les yeux et se frotta l'arrête du nez. "Dis-moi, Edward, pourras-tu jamais avoir un dîner avec moi au cours duquel tu ne me prouveras pas que tu es une déception pour moi?"

"Puis-je être excusé de table?"

"Non, tu ne peux pas. Tu vas me dire pourquoi mon fils n'a pas été accepté dans les meilleures écoles du pays."

"Je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponses donc je ne sais pas si j'ai été accepté ou non!" dit Edward avec colère. "Nous ne sommes qu'en novembre! Les lettres d'admission n'arrivent pas avant janvier au plus tôt!"

"Tu es un Cullen, tu peux choisir n'importe quelle école au monde. A combien d'écoles t'es-tu inscrit?"

"A toutes! Je vous le promet, père, elles voudront toutes m'avoir."

"Et bien, il vaudrait mieux," dit Lord Cullen, "ou toi et moi allons avoir une très longue conversation."

"Oui, père," dit Edward.

Bella sentit un silence gêné s'abattre sur la pièce. Carlisle avait l'air anxieux et Emmett lançait des regards en coin compatissant à Edward. Rosalie essayait de dissimuler son sourire amusé et Jasper essayait de calmer la pièce.

"Jasper. Assez."

"Oui, père."

"Toi," dit Lord Cullen en regardant Bella.

"M-moi, m-monsieur?"

"Oui, toi, viens ici."

Bella avança lentement sur des jambes tremblantes vers le patriarche de la famille Cullen.

"A qui appartiens-tu?"

Répondre à cette question allait à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi elle croyait. "A Maître Edward, monsieur."

"Je vois. T'a-t-il utilisé?"

"Il m'a assigné des tâches, monsieur, si c'est ce que vous me demandez."

"Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi. T'a-t-il utilisé?"

"Non, monsieur."

"Bien," dit-il. "Aucun de mes fils ne fera une telle chose avec une humaine."

Bella se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que les yeux de tout le monde étaient posés sur elle alors que Lord Cullen l'interrogeait.

"Je vois que tu as toujours tes cheveux."

"O-oui, monsieur."

"Edward."

"Oui, père?"

"Comment se comporte cette fille?"

Bella sentit son coeur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. Edward allait certainement dire que non seulement elle était rebelle mais probablement d'autres choses aussi. Il allait probablement inventer quelque chose pour qu'elle soit blessée. Il s'amuserait beaucoup comme ça.

"Elle a du caractère," dit Edward, "et elle aime penser qu'elle peut me désobéir mais c'est assez amusant. Elle s'habitue à sa position assez facilement."

"Vous les humains," dit Lord Cullen d'une voix légèrement dégoûtée, "vous pensez être nos égaux. C'est vraiment comique."

Lord Cullen la congédia d'un geste de la main et d'un éclat de rire de bon coeur. Il recommença à boire son sang et le repas se déroula en silence. Quand le temps du dessert fut venu, Esme emmena Bella et Angela aux cuisines alors que Jessica, Rachel et Alice débarrassaient la table. A l'instant même où la table fut propre, les filles revinrent avec les desserts.

"Ah, formidable," dit Lord Cullen. Bella porta un plateau en argent avec trois verres en argent marqués aux armoiries des Cullen aux vampires qui lui avaient été assignés. Esme servit Lord Cullen en premier, puis Bella et Angela servirent les enfants. Bella sentit les yeux d'Edward sur elle lorsqu'elle le servit. Elle était vraiment curieuse de découvrir ce qu'était ces desserts. Lord Cullen attrapa sa petite fourchette à dessert en argent et la planta dans une des boules sombres. Il la perça et du sang coula de ce qui semblait être du chocolat.

Bella savait bien sûr que les Cullen aimaient le chocolat. Carlisle ne semblait pas vouloir manger le sien, mais son père ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il avala ses bouchées comme un gentleman et soutint la conversation. La discussion tournait autour de la politique et Lord Cullen vociféra que les radicaux adorerait voir le roi être renversé.

"Je vais vous dire quelque chose," dit-il après avoir avalé une autre bouchée, "Les Volturi font un excellent travail avec le monde dans lequel nous vivons. Quand j'avais ton âge, Edward, les rues étaient encombrées par les humains et ça sentait horriblement mauvais! C'était vraiment la pagaille pour chasser. Non, vraiment, vous les enfants, avez vraiment la vie facile, vous avez juste à aller dans un Centre pour vous choisir un humain et il sera préparé pour vous. Je me rappelle de ma première humaine, ah, elle était vraiment difficile. J'avais été me l'acheter dans un magasin et je devais tout faire moi-même! Quelle absurdité, n'est-ce pas?"

"Complètement absurde," acquiesça Rosalie. "C'est pour ça que je refuse d'aller dans les Centres. Avez-vous sentit l'odeur qui y règne dernièrement?"

"Absolument révoltante!"

"Mais père, vous devez prendre en considération le fait que le bâtiment n'est pas ventilé et qu'il y a des centaines d'entre eux parqués là-dedans. D'après ce que j'ai étudié de l'anatomie humaine et de la biologie..."

"Cause toujours, le rat de bibliothèque, tout le monde s'en moque," le coupa Rosalie.

"Si tout le monde s'en moquait alors il n'y aurait pas de littérature à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas?" répliqua froidement Carlisle.

"Carlisle, j'aimerais vraiment que tu ne gâches pas ton talent pour des créatures aussi pathétiques. Ils ne sont pas comme des animaux. Ils sont une réserve illimitée donc si l'un d'entre eux meurt, il suffit d'en prendre un autre."

Bella sentit ses poings se serrer et elle se mordit la langue. Lord Cullen, malheureusement, le remarqua.

"Toi," dit-il, "tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon commentaire?"

Alice et Esme regardèrent Bella avec frayeur, et se demandèrent si elle était assez folle pour provoquer Lord Cullen.

"Si, monsieur," dit Bella.

"Viens ici."

Bella se dirigea vers lui. Il lui attrapa la main et la força à déplier les doigts. Il vit les croissants de lune que ses ongles avaient creusé dans sa paume.

"S-spasmes," dit Bella.

"C'est assez commun chez les humains," dit rapidement Carlisle. "Ils ont besoin de bouger occasionnellement et les contractions musculaires..."

"Ennuie quelqu'un d'autre avec tes conversations ridicules, veux-tu? Et toi, l'humaine, n'es-tu pas d'accord avec mon commentaire? Penses-tu être meilleure qu'un animal?"

"Non, monsieur," marmonna Bella.

"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Est-ce que tous les humains marmonnent ou juste les imbéciles?"

"Non, monsieur," dit Bella aussi fort que possible.

"Donc les humains ne marmonnent pas ou les humains ne sont pas des imbéciles? Sois plus claire."

Bella sentit sa gorge s'assécher douloureusement. Elle voulait fuir le vampire terrifiant qui se tenait devant elle. Edward, elle pouvait le gérer, soudainement, sa cruauté ne ressemblait plus qu'à des jeux. Que pouvait-elle dire?

"Je-je-je..."

"Monsieur, elle ne voulait pas vous offenser," dit Esme.

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton opinion, Esme. Dis-moi alors, humaine, à quoi dis-tu non? Penses-tu être meilleure qu'un animal?"

"Non, monsieur, je ne le pense pas," dit Bella.

"Penses-tu être intelligente?"

"Non, monsieur, je ne le pense pas."

"Penses-tu que je devrais te punir pour ton comportement?"

Bella hésita un dixième de seconde, "O..."

Trop tard. Son instant d'hésitation lui coûta cher. La main puissante de Lord Cullen entra en contact avec son visage dans un bruit déchirant et l'impact l'envoya au sol. Alice fit mine de venir l'aider mais Esme la retint. Le vampire la regarda.

"As-tu un problème toi aussi?"

"N-non, monsieur," couina Alice. Lord Cullen se tourna à nouveau vers Bella et attrapa sa cane. Il levait le bras pour la frapper lorsque Carlisle parla.

"Attendez, père, laissez Edward s'occuper d'elle. C'est son humaine et s'il est assez grand pour l'avoir, il est assez grand pour la corriger."

"Très bien," dit Lord Cullen. "Je vais me retirer pour la nuit."

Il s'en alla et la pièce resta silencieuse. Esme retenait Alice et les trois autres filles regardaient la scène avec horreur. Bella ne bougea pas. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Sa joue brûlait là où la bague de Lord Cullen l'avait touché, lui déchirant la peau. Rosalie recommença à manger son dessert comme si rien ne s'était passé. Emmett et Jasper échangèrent un regard et Edward se leva. Il attrapa Bella et la remit sur ses pieds.

"Viens avec moi," ordonna-t-il.

Bella trébucha à sa suite, confuse et engourdie par la douleur.

"Tu es folle," commenta-t-il alors qu'ils descendaient dans la cave. Bella avait entendu parler de la cave. C'était là qu'elles étaient envoyées si elles étaient désobéissantes. Contrairement au reste de la maison, cet endroit était froid et inaccueillant. Edward l'emmena dans une petite pièce. Il lui enleva ses vêtements et elle frissonna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire?" demanda-t-elle, craignant le pire. Edward ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder son corps. Au Centre, il avait été observé donc il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité d'admirer tout ce qu'il voyait mais maintenant il pouvait, parce qu'ils étaient seuls. Il lui attrapa les mains et les attacha au dessus de sa tête avec des menottes en fer. Elle était étrangement belle. Ses seins avaient l'air parfaits pour ses mains et ils avaient l'air très doux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses tétons, durcis par le froid et d'un rose foncé. Ses yeux descendirent lentement de la poitrine de Bella à son ventre plat avant de se poser sur les poils bruns entre ses jambes.

Edward se dirigea vers un placard accroché au mur. Son père lui avait montré comment faire une fois, lorsqu'il était jeune. Ça n'avait pas vraiment été important à l'époque. Après tout, l'humaine l'avait mérité. Ça avait eut l'air si facile pour Lord Cullen. Edward revint avec un fouet et la força à lui tourner le dos.

"Tu devrais être reconnaissante que Carlisle ait dit quelque chose," dit Edward, "mon père peut décoller la peau des os."

Bella grimaça à cette pensée puis le fouet s'abattit pour la première fois. Sèchement et rapidement mais douloureusement. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne crierait pas. Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Un autre coup de fouet, puis un autre. Son dos était en feu.

"Regarde-moi."

Bella réussit à tourner la tête pour le regarder. Edward s'approcha d'elle et la regarda à nouveau de haut-en-bas. "Cinq coups de fouet devraient être suffisant." Il lui mis deux coups de fouets en plus. Un la toucha au ventre et l'autre atterrit sur ses seins. "Pourquoi ne cries-tu pas?"

"Pourquoi te ferais-je ce plaisir?"

"Tu dois vraiment développer un instinct de survie, chaton," murmura Edward. "Ta bouche finira par avoir ta mort."

Edward s'arrêta. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Bella sur lui. Chaud et doux. Ses seins s'alourdissaient à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait et son coeur battait la chamade. Sa peau était rougie par les coups de fouet. Edward s'agenouilla et lécha l'entaille qui courait sous son sein, pour récupérer son sang. Il lécha la plaie qu'elle avait sur le ventre aussi. Bella se figea lorsqu'il se releva. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et elle frissonna.

"Ton sang est trop bon pour être humain," murmura-t-il.

"Arrêtes ça," grogna Bella.

"Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres," dit Edward, "et surtout pas maintenant. Nue et enchaînée...tout ce que j'aurais à faire, ce serait de déboutonner mon pantalon."

Bella avala sa salive. Des visions claires des vampires violant sa mère lui traversèrent l'esprit. Edward pressa ses hanches contre les siennes et elle se jeta en arrière.

"Est-ce que ça te fait peur?" demanda-t-il. "Je pourrais te violer maintenant," lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, "ça t'apprendrait à bien te tenir. Ou peut-être que ça t'inciterait à me désobéir, pour que je le refasse."

"Je ne prendrais jamais de plaisir avec toi," promit Bella.

"Oh, n'en sois pas si sûre," lui dit Edward avec un sourire. Il lui tapota le bout du nez avec amusement. "Tanya a parié avec moi que je ne pourrais pas la faire jouir. Je l'ai fait. Plusieurs fois. Les filles sont toutes pareilles. Elles ont toutes les mêmes zones érogènes. Leur poitrine..."

Bella grimaça lorsque les mains d'Edward se posèrent sur ses seins et que ses doigts effleurèrent ses tétons.

"Leurs oreilles," chuchota-t-il, "pour leur rappeler qu'elles essayent d'être des gentilles filles mais qu'en fait, elles sont coquines et vilaines. Les filles adorent qu'on leur parle mal. Puis ma main descend et mes doigts dansent sur leurs clitoris."

Bella serra les jambes quand Edward descendit la main pour le toucher mais ça ne servit à rien.

"Puis elles voient à quel point je suis bien monté, et ça suffit pour les faire gémir. Avec un brusque coup de rein, je les possède et elles découvrent le plaisir. Est-ce que tu le sens?"

Bella le sentait en effet. Elle pouvait le sentir durcir à travers son jean. Edward la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était terrifiée même si elle essayait de le dissimuler. Il soupira. Ça serait trop facile. Une douce victoire. Il s'enfoncerait dans sa caverne vierge encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie son nom. Mais il ne pouvait pas échapper aux yeux de Bella. Elle avait vraiment peur qu'il la pénètre. Qu'avait-elle vu pour être aussi terrifiée? Elle était ignorante de la plupart des choses donc en quoi était-ce différent? Elle était vierge. Il devrait chercher la réponse dans l'esprit de sa soeur.

Son corps réagissait. Elle mouilla lorsqu'il la caressa. Bella perdait sa concentration. Son esprit était à des kilomètres de là, mais il ne savait pas où. Il retira ses doigts et Bella ne le regarda pas. Sa tête était toujours tournée et ses yeux étaient clos. Edward la détacha. Elle tomba au sol avec un petit grognement.

"Que ça te serve de leçon," lui dit Edward, "si jamais tu provoques à nouveau mon père, il te punira lui-même et il ne s'arrêtera pas jusqu'à ce que tu sois en sang et que tes chairs soient à vif, s'il prend la peine de te garder en vie. Rhabille-toi."

Bella enfila rapidement ses vêtements et suivit Edward hors de la cave. Elle retourna dans le quartier des servants, où Esme l'attendait avec des bandages. Bella ne les accepta pas, cependant. Elle fondit en larme dans les bras d'Esme.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?" demanda Bella.

Esme ne répondit pas parce qu'elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Elle caressa l'épaule de Bella d'une manière apaisante, tout en évitant les entailles crées par les coups de fouet. Elle emmena Bella jusqu'à son lit et soigna ses blessures. Alice arriva quelques minutes plus tard et elle courut rejoindre sa soeur. Alice la serra dans ses bras comme sa soeur le faisait toujours pour elle et lui chanta une berceuse.

* * *

Esme entra dans la chambre d'Edward pour le trouver entrain d'étudier. "Oh, Esme, qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda Edward.

"Qu'as-tu fait à Bella?" demanda Esme.

"Ce que père m'a dit de faire," se défendit Edward. "Cinq coups de fouet semblaient suffisants pour l'apaiser."

_Je suis sérieuse, Edward, que lui as-tu fais?_

"Elle devrait s'habituer à être punie si elle veut continuer à se comporter comme ça," dit Edward. Esme lui lança un regard noir. "J'essaye de finir mes devoirs."

"Tu dois dormir maintenant," lui dit Esme. "Je suis venue m'assurer que tu étais au lit."

"Non," dit Edward en reposant son stylo, "tu es venu te mêler de mes affaires. Pars maintenant et envoie-moi Bella, j'ai besoin qu'elle fasse quelque chose."

"Elle dort."

"Alors réveille-la."

Esme se dirigea vers son lit et tira les couvertures avant de retourner vers Edward. "Au lit."

"Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je dois faire!"

"Edward, tu as dix-sept ans, pas sept, alors va au lit avant que je n'appelle ton père."

Edward lui lança un regard noir avant de fermer ses livres et de se lever. "Très bien, mais je ne dormirais pas."

"Si tu dormiras," lui promit Esme. "Tu dors toujours." Edward essaya de retenir un bâillement mais Esme le vit. "Tu vois."

"Tu es horriblement irritante."

"Esme sait toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi," dit-elle, "ton père m'a ordonné de m'occuper de toi et j'obéirais à ses ordres."

"Esme, il t'a ordonné ça quand j'étais petit," lui rappela-t-il.

"Tu l'es toujours," lui dit-elle. Il enleva son pull et le jeta au sol. "Dans le panier de linge sale."

"Non," dit Edward. Esme soupira. Edward s'allongea et Esme le borda. "Je suis assez vieux pour me couvrir tout seul."

"Et je suis assez vieille pour souhaiter que tu ais toujours sept ans et que tu sois gérable," dit Esme. "Ou un nouveau-né pratiquement silencieux."

Edward lui tira la langue et Esme le regarda sévèrement.

"Quand arrêteras-tu de me traiter comme un bébé?" demanda-t-il.

"Quand tu arrêteras de te comporter comme tel," lui dit Esme. "Bonne nuit."

Edward grommela et se tourna sur le côté. Esme éteignit la lumière et ferma sa porte. "Maître Jasper, toi aussi!"

"Je ne suis pas fatigué!" répliqua Jasper.

"Je t'ai entendu bailler!"

Edward décida que même si Esme était humaine, elle avait des pouvoirs magiques. Elle savait toujours quand ils préparaient quelque chose. Au moins, c'était plus facile pour Jasper, il ne dormait qu'une fois par mois tout au plus. Edward devait encore dormir deux fois par semaine et Esme s'assurait qu'il le fasse. Il lui restait encore cinq ou six ans de sommeil et il n'était vraiment pas content. Il se mit sur le dos et soupira. Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à ce qu'il avait fait à Bella de toutes façons? Il se concentra pour entendre toutes les voix dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celle qu'il cherchait. La voix mentale d'Alice, qui était aiguë, attira son attention et il regarda à travers ses yeux.

_"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?" demanda Alice en étalant de la pommade sur le dos de Bella. Bella grogna lorsque le produit froid entra en contact avec sa peau._

_"Il m'a fouetté," dit Bella, "c'était juste...être nue devant lui, seuls..."_

_"Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose?"_

_"Tu serais chanceuse si c'était le cas," dit Jessica, "Maître Edward est magnifique!"_

_"Non, il m'a juste touché quelques fois," dit doucement Bella, "il s'est vanté de ses prouesses sexuelles."_

_"Oh mon Dieu, je l'ai surpris avec sa petite amie une fois," dit Rachel, "il est probablement incroyable!"_

_"Peut-on arrêter de le flatter?" s'énerva Alice._

_"Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai juste vu maman et ce qu'ils lui ont fait...Je me suis figée et il a arrêté."_

_"Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté?" demanda Alice, en recouvrant son dos de pansements._

_"Je ne sais pas, parce qu'il a vu à quel point j'avais peur, je suppose. Ce qu'ils ont fait à maman..."_

Edward arrêta d'écouter. Il avait entendu ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Esme se considérait comme la mère adoptive de Bella et d'Alice et il savait très bien comment elle réagissait quand un de ses bébés étaient blessés. Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha.

"Allô?"

"Edward! T'es occupé?"

"Je suis au lit," soupira Edward.

"Oh, bouh, écoute, et si je venais chez toi pendant les vacances, qu'est-ce que t'en dis?"

"C'est parfait," dit Edward avec un sourire, "Je te verrais dans quelques semaines!"

"Très bien! Je t'aime Eddie!"

"Han, Tanya, tu sais que je déteste ce nom," gémit-il.

Tanya rigola. "Je t'aime quand même," gloussa-t-elle.

"Je t'aime aussi. Bye."

Il raccrocha et soupira. La présence de Tanya rendrait son père heureux. Tout ce qui leur permettait d'avancer vers un mariage. Edward ferma les yeux et soupira à nouveau. Il ne les rouvrit pas et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Nouvelle histoire postée, un James/Bella: L'Amour dans la Salle aux Miroirs. Allez voir!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Queenbeth2

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Warning : **DARK FIC, VIOLENCE, NON-CON

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Queenbeth2. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **Les règles en matière de vampires sont quelques peu différentes dans cette histoire. Les vampires **viennent au monde**, ils ne sont pas **créés**. Et ils **dorment** de la naissance jusqu'à l'âge de** vingt ans**. Mais leurs heures de sommeil **diminuent **lorsqu'ils grandissent. Bébés, ils dorment pratiquement toute la **journée**. Enfants, ils dorment environ **huit heures **par nuit. Et adultes, ils dorment **une à deux heures** tous les **deux mois** environ. Lorsqu'ils **vieillissent**, ils recommencent à **dormir**. **Plus **un vampire adulte dort, **plus **sa fin est proche.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 -**

Bella n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était Noël. Donc naturellement, elle fut confuse lorsqu'on leur ordonna, à elle et aux autres humains, de décorer le manoir et de le préparer pour les vacances. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne fut même pas capable d'imaginer ce que signifiait ces vacances alors qu'elle accrochait encore une autre guirlande de rubans rouges.

"Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide là-haut?" lui demanda Jasper.

"Non, monsieur, je pense que ça ira," répondit Bella.

"Chaton, tu penches un peu trop."

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la pièce. Emmett prit sa place.

"Alors Rosie va avoir notre bébé dans environ un mois, qu'est-ce que je devrais lui acheter?" demanda Emmett, en prenant la place de Jasper aux côtés d'Edward.

"J'en sais rien," dit Edward en haussant les épaules. "Des pilules pour perdre du poids, peut-être?"

"Haha, non, elle s'énerverait et me tuerait," soupira Emmett.

"Pourquoi pas un week-end dans un spa ou quelque chose comme ça?" suggéra Bella, en accrochant un ruban rouge au mur.

"Un spa? Vraiment?"

"Ben, si un accouchement vampire ressemble à un accouchement humain, ce sera long, douloureux et épuisant, et je suis sûre qu'elle adorerait un massage intégral et un week-end de détente."

"Bien sûr!" acclama Emmett. "Merci!"

Il courut prendre une réservation et Edward recommença à regarder Bella. Elle descendit de l'échelle et la plaça là où elle devrait accrocher une autre guirlande.

"Ne tombe pas," lui dit-il d'une voix chantante.

"Oh, va compter ton argent ou quelque chose comme ça," marmonna Bella. Edward rigola et tapota l'échelle, la faisant trembler et faisant légèrement perdre son équilibre à Bella. "Arrête ça!"

"Arrête-moi," lui dit Edward de cette même voix chantante.

"Seigneur, t'as quel âge, cinq ans?"

"Je sais que toi oui, mais moi quoi?"

"Ce que tu racontes n'a aucun sens!" cria Bella.

"La bave de crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe!"

"Tu es si irritant!"

"Le chaton est énervé, le chaton est offensé! Sa fourrure est ébouriffée et ses petites griffes sont dressées!" chantonna Edward. Belle grommela 'conneries' en accrochant une autre guirlande.

Bella monta d'une marche et essaya d'accrocher un autre ruban. Son pied se prit dans l'échelle et elle glissa. Elle cria en basculant en arrière et tomba. Elle atterrit avec un 'oof' bruyant dans les bras de quelque chose de dur. Elle releva la tête pour voir Edward. Il la regarda.

"Sois plus prudente, je veux pas avoir à nettoyer la tâche que tes grosses fesses laisseraient."

"Pose-moi par terre!" couina Bella.

"Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu va faire si je refuse?" lui demanda Edward en rigolant. Bella essaya de se débattre mais ce fut inutile, elle pourrait tout aussi bien se battre contre des bars de fers. Il rigola alors qu'elle gigotait et après quelques secondes, il la reposa sur ses pieds. Bella lui lança un regard mauvais avant de recommencer à décorer la maison pour cette étrange fête avec colère.

* * *

Tout ce qu'on dit à Bella et Alice au sujet des vacances, fut que de la famille éloignée viendrait en visite. Bella n'aimait l'idée qu'il y aurait encore plus de Cullen mais resta silencieuse. Elle regarda Alice qui haussa les épaules.

"Alice, il ne fait aucune doute que Maître Jasper voudra te voir," lui dit Esme, "mais en attendant qu'il te convoque, j'aimerais que tu aides Bella à préparer des chambres d'amis. Il en faudra quatre avec des lits pour des vampires qui dorment."

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et partirent faire ce qu'on leur avait demandé. Elles étaient entrain de faire le lit de la troisième chambre, et riaient doucement lorsqu'elles reçurent une mauvaise surprise.

"BOUH!"

"AHHH!" cria Bella avant de tomber et Alice se précipita vers elle. Elles regardèrent toutes les deux ce qui les avait surprises et découvrirent, à leur plus grande surprise, une petite fille aux boucles blondes et aux yeux rouges.

"Je t'ai fait peur, je t'ai fait peur!" s'exclama la petite fille.

"Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici?" lui demanda Alice avant que Bella ne puisse déchaîner sa colère sur l'enfant. Ça ne plairait probablement à personne.

"Je m'appelle Anna et j'habite ici parfois," lui dit Anna comme si ça aurait dû être évident. Alice pensa qu'elle était probablement trop jeune pour se rappeler de tous les humains qui travaillaient dans la maison. Au cours des mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis leur arrivée au manoir, elles n'avaient jamais vu d'enfants. Mais là encore, Rosalie était enceinte...

"Je sais que les vampires grandissent genre incroyablement vite, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils grandissent aussi vite que ça," marmonna Bella, presque comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. "C'est probablement un membre de la famille."

"Je peux vous entendre," leur rappela Anna, vexée par le peu d'attention qu'elle recevait.

"On en est bien conscientes!"

"Bella, sois gentille!"

"Elle a surgit comme ça et m'a fait mourir de peur et tu veux que je sois gentille avec elle?" cria Bella. Alice lui lança un regard pointu et Bella bouda. Anna rampa de dessous le lit et épousseta sa robe en velours vert.

"Où sont tes parents?" lui demanda Alice en essayant de garder un ton amical.

"Maman est partie rendre visite à la famille de son mari et papa est entrain de lire je pense," lui dit Anna. "Est-ce que tu appartiens à papa?"

"Non, nous appartenons à Maître Jasper et Maître Edward."

"Oh," dit Anna en haussant les épaules, "alors vous appartenez à la maison de grand-père. Je comprends maintenant."

Bella se releva et continua à faire le lit. Anna grimpa sur le matelas et commença à sauter sur le lit.

"Arrêtes ça, maintenant! Tu défais tout le lit!"

"Arrête-moi," dit-elle en tirant la langue à Bella.

"Ne me provoque pas!" la prévint Bella. Alice lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

"Bells, chérie, c'est juste une petite fille."

"Hi-ya!" Anna sauta du lit et s'écrasa contre la poitrine de Bella, les envoyant toutes les deux contre la commode.

"AIE, BORDEL!" cria Bella alors que sa colonne vertébrale semblait se mouler au bord de la commode. Anna rigola et Bella toussa, parce que tout son oxygène s'était évanoui à cause de son cri de douleur et des deux petits pieds qui appuyaient sur ses poumons.

"Oh, allez, gros bébé, ça a pas pu faire si mal que ça," lui dit Anna en levant les yeux au ciel. "T'es vraiment une chochotte."

Les poings de Bella se serrèrent. "Oh, ça y est! Sale jeune!"

Anna lui fit un pied de nez et l'insulta.

"Aw, chaton, ne t'enflamme pas. Elle ne fait que jouer." Bella tourna son regard féroce vers Edward qui tendit les bras à sa nièce. "Viens ici, gamine!"

"Oncle Eddie!" cria Anna. Elle s'élança en courant et se jeta dans les bras d'Edward. "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as commandé pour Noël?"

"Je pense qu'il faudra que t'attende pour le savoir," lui dit Edward en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de son oncle.

"S'il te plaît, dis-moi!"

Edward secoua la tête, "Nan, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir. Maintenant, où est ton père? Je suis sûr qu'il est entrain de te chercher."

"Nan, papa a abandonné plus tôt," lui dit fièrement Anna. "Il ne pouvait pas me trouver du tout!"

Edward rigola. "Bon, et Esme? Est-ce qu'elle t'a trouvé?"

"Nan," rigola Anna, "mais elle n'a pas des sens de vampires comme papa. Est-ce que je peux voir tes veines?"

Bella fut si surprise par sa question qu'elle ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'est la regarder avec choc alors qu'Edward rugissait de rire.

"Et tes poumons?" lui demanda Anna.

"NON!"

"Aw, t'es pas marrante. Oncle Eddie, est-ce que tu peux lui ordonner de me faire voir?"

"Non, ma puce, j'aime bien l'avoir dans le coin."

"Elle a une drôle d'odeur," lui dit Anna en fronçant le nez, "pas comme Adam."

"Elle a un arôme intéressant, je l'avoue," acquiesça Edward.

"Est-ce que vous avez fini?" fulmina Bella.

Edward soupira et caressa les boucles blondes de Anna. "Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Anna? Est-ce qu'on laisse chaton finir son travail?"

"Je veux encore jouer," lui dit Anna.

"Eddie! Tu m'as laissé toute seule!"

Bella vit deux bras pâles s'enrouler autour du torse d'Edward. Il sourit et posa sa main sur celles en trop. "Hey, belle gosse," dit-il avec un sourire.

"Salut, morue," dit Anna.

"Oh! Qui t'a apprit ça!" haleta Edward.

"Oncle Emmy," lui dit fièrement Anna. "Il a dit que ta petite amie est une morue mais que heureusement que quelqu'un est là pour jouer avec tes boules."

"Okay, ça suffit, sucre d'orge," lui dit Edward en lançant un regard d'excuse à Tanya que Bella pouvait enfin voir clairement.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Elle était blonde et avait l'air aussi parfaite que n'importe quel autre vampire. Mais il y avait quelque chose de repoussant chez elle. Bella ne savait pas si c'était ses yeux d'un rouge sombre ou la façon dont ses cheveux encadraient son visage trop petit mais elle n'était définitivement pas attirante à son avis. Ses défauts semblaient encore plus prononcés lorsqu'elle se tenait à côté de Edward, qui était magnifique.

"Que va dire ton papa s'il t'entend parler comme ça?"

Anna haussa nonchalamment les épaules. "Emmène-moi chez papa," ordonna-t-elle.

Edward la posa par terre et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Tu sais quoi, citrouille, je dois parler avec Tanya maintenant, mais je suis sûr que tu arriveras à le trouver toute seule."

"Oh, très bien," bouda Anna. Elle s'éloigna en sautillant et Bella finit de coincer les couvertures sous le matelas.

Ça ne semblait pas déranger Edward d'utiliser le lit le plus proche pour profiter de sa petite-amie. A l'instant même où Bella finit de placer la couette, son maître et son horrible petite-amie tombèrent sur le lit et commencèrent à se peloter.

"Oh, pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré!" cria Bella. Elle jeta les oreillers sur le couple et sortit de la pièce en claquant la langue. Elle avança dans le couloir, maussade. Qu'est-ce qu'il était malpoli! Il était un vrai porc, elle en était convaincue. Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle approcha des escaliers et qu'elle vit une scène qui lui réchauffa vraiment le coeur. Carlisle montait les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit des petits bruits de pas qui le firent sourire.

Anna courut dans le couloir en face de celui où Bella se tenait et couina de bonheur en sautant dans les bras de Carlisle.

"Papa!"

"Bonjour, ma petite beauté," lui dit Carlisle avec un sourire. Il la fit tourner dans les airs avant de la serrer contre son coeur. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et sur le front. "Tu m'as tellement manqué!"

"Je jouais à cache-cache!" lui dit-elle fièrement.

"Tu deviens douée à ce jeu," lui dit Carlisle. "J'ai beaucoup de mal à te trouver quand je te cherche."

Bella regarda l'échange. Anna lui raconta toutes ses aventures et il l'écouta avec un sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux de Carlisle brillaient de joie et d'excitation. Il aimait profondément sa petite fille. Il la serra à nouveau contre son coeur lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler et elle sourit contre son cou.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué, papa," lui dit Anna.

Le coeur de Bella se serra. Elle se rappela de Charlie et de la façon dont il les regardait, elle et Alice, jouer avec leur mère, avec la même adoration dans les yeux. Elle se rappelait être soulevée dans les airs et être embrassée sur le front. A l'époque où tout ce qu'ils avaient, c'était les autres...

Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux. Carlisle porta sa petite fille vers l'autre aile de la maison et Bella se retrouva seule. Et elle se sentit seule. Ses parents lui manquaient tellement que c'en était physiquement douloureux. Elle sentit le souvenir de leurs visages lui transpercer le coeur, encore et encore. Elle devait partir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle devait trouver un moyen d'échapper à ses corvée pour se cacher quelque part pour pouvoir pleurer. Elle voulait tellement pleurer. Elle voulait pleurer dans les bras de sa mère. Elle pouvait à peine imaginer à quoi ressemblait Renee maintenant. Était-elle toujours en vie? Était-elle redevenue une propriété? Était-elle aussi seule que Bella avait l'impression d'être?

Bella tomba à genoux lorsqu'elle se rappela de la dernière fois où elle avait vu le doux visage de sa mère. La douleur qui avait brillé dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait vu ses deux filles être emmenées vers leurs nouvelles vies. Les épaules de Bella tremblèrent sous la force des sanglots qu'elle essayait de retenir.

A l'autre bout du couloir, elle entendit Edward et Tanya sortir de leur chambre. Bella ne savait pas s'ils avaient couché ensemble ou non. Elle s'en moquait. Elle devait disparaître. Elle se précipita dans le placard et enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes. Elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant d'être à la maison. Elle était de retour dans son trou sous terre. Sa mère leur servait de la soupe qui ressemblait plus à de l'eau parfumée qu'autre chose à Alice et elle. Charlie mit sa main rûgeuse sur la tête de Bella et elle lui sourit.

"Mangez mes petites," murmura-t-il. Charlie et Renee ne mangeraient pas ce soir. Il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture. Les vampires étaient trop près donc ils ne pourraient pas sortir pour chasser le dîner. Renee et Charlie feraient sans nourriture parce qu'ils refusaient de laisser leurs filles partager leurs petites portions avec eux. Bella sentit les bras chauds de Renee autour d'elle alors qu'elles étaient assises sur le lit pour écouter Charlie qui leur racontait une histoire. Alice releva la tête vers lui et il repoussa une mèche de cheveux sur le front de sa fille.

Puis la réalité reprit douloureusement le dessus. Ces jours étaient finis. Bella savait qu'elle ne reverrait jamais plus ses parents. Si par miracle elle pouvait revoir Renee un jour, elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Charlie. Son papa avait disparu pour toujours et tout ce qui lui restait, c'était Alice, et ça, jusqu'à ce que les vampires se lassent d'elles deux.

Cela provoqua encore plus de sanglots. Bella trembla violemment à cause de ses larmes, et à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se reprendre, ses pleurs reprenaient de plus belle. Elle voyait des images de sa famille déchirée dans son esprit. A quel point le corps de son père s'était-il décomposé dans leur petite maison? Est-ce qu'il leur restait même une maison? Est-ce que des humains avaient découvert la maison et s'y étaient installés?

Elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Ses poumons luttaient pour conserver le peu d'oxygène qu'il leur restait. Elle haleta encore encore, mais tout aussi vite que l'air entrait dans ses poumons, il était rejeté et sa tête commença à tourner. Sa vision devint floue et elle se sentit faiblir.

* * *

Edward la regardait dormir. Ses cheveux sombres recouvraient les oreillers dorés comme des algues. Elle était tournée sur le côté, et respirai profondément. Son corps était en position foetale et elle gémissait doucement dans son sommeil.

"Maman...Papa..."

Edward se demanda de quoi elle rêvait exactement. Plus important encore, qu'est-ce qui lui avait provoqué une crise de panique si violente qu'il l'avait trouvé évanouie après avoir entendu le bruit de ses pleurs. Il y avait quelque chose d'adorable chez elle, avait-il remarqué en portant son petit corps dans sa chambre pour la laisser se reposer.

Des émotions apparurent rapidement sur le visage de Bella. Edward y vit principalement de la douleur. Quel genre de douleur? Il avait entendu dire que les humains abusaient souvent les uns des autres. Est-ce que ses parents l'avaient maltraité? Il décida que c'était probablement le cas. Ça semblait probable. Les humains étaient si violents, surtout les mâles, lorsqu'ils étaient sauvages.

Elle était bien trop belle pour une humaine, décida Edward alors qu'il la regardait dormir. Il étudia les traits doux de son visage. Ses lèvres étaient presque mignonne. Bien que sa lèvre supérieure soit un peu plus pleine que sa lèvre inférieure, elles avaient l'air si douces. Dignes d'être embrassées.

Il secoua la tête à cette pensée. Bella n'était pas digne d'être embrassée!

Mais elle sentait si bon. Sa superbe odeur naturelle. Fleurie et délicieuse. Son odeur devenait encore plus entêtante lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère et que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Elle se tourna dans son sommeil et il hésita. Elle était sur le dos maintenant. Il pouvait voir sa poitrine monter et descendre lentement à chaque inspiration qu'elle prenait. Elle était dans un nouveau cycle de sommeil, paisible pour le moment avant que ses cauchemars ne reviennent. Edward se leva et s'approcha du lit. Son souffle était tranquille. Il examina son visage avec attention. Ses cils sombres ressortaient contre sa peau pâle. Les cernes présentes sous ses yeux l'amenèrent à se demander combien de nuit de sommeil avait-elle manqué. Il s'agenouilla et posa son menton sur ses bras croisés. Il aurait aimé pouvoir entendre ses rêves.

* * *

"Comment va-t-elle?" demanda Alice.

"Elle est plus calme, maintenant," lui dit Jasper, "mais elle a encore des cauchemars."

Alice serra ses genoux contre elle et il lui toucha l'épaule. "Avez-vous soif?" lui demanda Alice.

"Continue à me le promoser et je vais devenir un vampire obèse."

Il ouvrit les bras et Alice se dirigea vers lui. Il l'attira sur ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Alice. "Ils me manquent," dit-elle doucement.

"Je suis désolé," lui dit Jasper. "S'il te plaît, ne sois pas triste."

"Je suis désolée," marmonna Alice. "C'est juste que...une minute, on était tous ensemble et la minute d'après, Bella et moi sommes vendues."

"S'il te plaît," la supplia-t-il doucement, "tu sais que je déteste ça."

"Devrais-je chanter pour vous?"

"J'aimerais beaucoup," chuchota Jasper. Alice chanta pour lui. Elle chanta des mots magnifiques et doux. Alors qu'elle chantait, Jasper bu délicatement son sang. La chanson était lente et douce et emplie de tristesse. Jasper ferma les yeux alors qu'il buvait lentement. Son sang était sucré. Il l'aimait beaucoup.

"Tu as été adoptée," lui dit-il lorsqu'elle eut fini de chanter. Ce n'était pas une question.

"Ne vous l'avais-je jamais dit?" lui demanda Alice.

"Peut-être," répondit Jasper en lui léchant le poignet.

"Vous avez l'air un peu trop intéressé," lui dit Alice. Jasper ne répondit pas vu que sa langue était posé sur poignet d'Alice.

"J'ai été adopté," lui dit-il. "J'étais très jeune lorsque mes parents sont morts. Les rumeurs racontent que je suis un enfant illégitime mais personne n'y croit. Je devais avoir environ deux ans lorsque Lady Cullen est décédée et père lui était loyal."

"Quel âge aviez-vous?" lui demanda Alice.

"Six ans," répondit Jasper. "Je ne me rappelle pas grand-chose de mes parents biologiques. Je sais juste qu'ils étaient loyaux à Lord Cullen. Ma mère était supposée être sa femme mais il a rencontré Lady Cullen et il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Ils sont restés bons amis."

"De quoi votre père est-il le lord?" demanda Alice.

"De la zone une," lui répondit Jasper en rayonnant. "C'est la plus grande zone du royaume et il travaille directement avec notre roi."

"Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un roi," lui dit Alice, honnêtement abasourdie.

"Oh si, trois royaumes divisent ce monde. Nous sommes sous le contrôle du Roi Aro. C'est un homme stupide mais un dirigeant talentueux. Mon père est le commandant de son armée et un membre de la Chambre, qui représente le gouvernement. Ce qui le garde éloigné de la maison la plupart du temps."

"Mais pourquoi? Si le roi vit dans cette zone?""

"Le royaume est vaste," lui dit Jasper. "Le royaume d'Aro s'étend sur tout l'hémisphère Nord-Ouest et sur une partie de l'hémisphère Sud-Est."

"Je suis un peu confuse," admit Alice. Jasper se leva, et sans même prendre la peine de la reposer sur ses pieds, il la porta jusqu'à son bureau. Il attrapa un livre et l'ouvrit. Alice regarda les cartes colorées avec émerveillement.

"Tu vois ça," lui dit-il en pointant l'Amérique du Nord du doigt, "c'est le royaume d'Aro, qui s'étend jusque là au centre et un peu en dessous là. C'est la zone une, ici, au coeur du royaume. Elle est située au centre."

"Pour qu'elle soit accessible à toutes les autres zones?"

"Plutôt par stratégie militaire," lui répondit Jasper d'une voix claire et joyeuse, presque comme s'il lui parlait de son passe-temps favori. "Ne vois-tu pas? Si le roi est au centre de son royaume, alors les armées adversaires auront plus de mal à l'atteindre. Ils devront parcourir des centaines de kilomètres avant de pouvoir même l'atteindre."

"Mais, et les gens qui vivent dans le royaume?" lui demanda Alice. "Est-ce que ça ne les mets pas en danger?"

"Ça n'est pas vraiment important," lui dit Jasper en haussant nonchalamment les épaules avant de la placer sur son bureau. "Ecoute, je sais que ça à l'air froid et sans pitié, mais militairement parlant, c'est la meilleure solution. Est-ce que tu as déjà joué aux échecs?"

"Euh...non."

"Okay, viens ici, je vais te montrer vite fait," lui dit Jasper en lui attrapant la main et en l'entraînant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un set d'échec en or et en argent attendait d'être utilisé. "Je joue avec Carlisle généralement, parce qu'Edward triche."

"Oh, ce n'est pas gentil," dit Alice. "Comment peut-il tricher?"

"En lisant dans les pensées," lui dit Jasper en agitant nonchalamment la main.

"Maiître Edward peut lire dans les pensées?" cria Alice.

"Oh, tu ne le savais pas? Juste comme je peux lire les émotions, il a un don lui aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, il dresse généralement des barrières mentales, ça, et il pense que les humains ne sont pas dignes d'être écoutés."

"Gentil de sa part," marmonna Alice. Jasper rigola et s'assit. Il lui expliqua le rôle de chacune des pièce et lorsqu'il eut fini, il lui montra le roi.

"Voici la cible. Le but du jeu est tout simplement de capturer le roi. C'est très similaire à de la stratégie militaire. En prenant le roi, on prend le royaume. La perte d'innocents est malheureuse."

"Seulement si les innocents sont des vampires, n'est-ce pas?"

Jasper fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. "Et si on faisait une partie?"

"Je ne peux même pas espérer vous battre," lui dit Alice alors que Jasper s'asseyait en face d'elle.

"Ce sera tout de même agréable," lui dit Jasper.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Alice fut distraite par la neige qui tombait. Elle regarda les flacons se transformer en couverture sur le sol tout en portant le panier de linge de Jasper sur la hanche. Elle pouvait se voir, petite fille, dans la neige. La première fois qu'elle avait vu de la neige. Elle avait cinq ou six ans. D'habitude, ses parents ne la laissaient jamais sortir quand il faisait si froid parce qu'ils portaient des vêtements très fins. Elle se rappelait que ce truc blanc lui avait paru étrange. Elle avait passé tellement de temps sous terre qu'elle oubliait parfois à quoi ressemblait le monde extérieur. Charlie était avec elle, solide et défiguré comme toujours mais toujours souriant alors qu'il la portait sur une hanche et Bella sur l'autre.

Alice sentit la présence de quelqu'un d'autre et se tourna rapidement. C'était Jasper. Elle baissa rapidement la tête. "Maître Jasper, je suis désolée d'avoir été distraite."

"C'était paisible," lui dit Jasper. "A quoi tu pensais?"

Il sentit ses émotions s'emplir de tristesse. "A la toute première fois où j'ai vu de la neige tomber. Je devais avoir six ans."

"Si âgée," dit Jasper.

"Je ne me rappelle pas grand chose avant la mort de mes parents naturels, mais quand Charlie et Renee m'ont adopté, on a vécu sous terre. On n'avait pas de bons vêtements donc maman ne nous laissait pas souvent sortir quand il faisait froid."

Jasper s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il eut l'air d'être sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose d'autre, mais ils furent tous les deux distraits lorsqu'ils virent Bella courir dans la neige et qu'ils l'entendirent crier à Edward qui lui lança une boule de neige. Jasper ferma les yeux et Alice mis une main devant sa bouche. "C'est incroyable que les gens pensent que vous soyez apparentées."

"Oh, je lui ai dit de bien se tenir," gémit Alice. "Maître Jasper, si jamais je venais à la perdre..."

"Oh, je suis sûr qu'Edward est à l'origine de plus de la moitié de ces disputes."

"En êtes-vous sûre?"

"Je peux l'entendre beaucoup plus clairement que toi," lui rappela Jasper.

* * *

Bella glissa sur le verglas en esquivant une autre boule de neige et elle tomba sur les fesses. Edward tomba presque par terre tellement il rigolait et il la recouvrit de neige.

"Le chaton a froid!"

Bella se releva avec colère.

"N'essayes pas de t'enfuir, chaton," lui dit Edward.

"Oh et pourquoi pas?" fulmina Bella.

"Parce que tu ne peux marcher sur une surface sèche sans tomber, alors sur une surface verglacée..."

Bella serra les poings et partit en tapant des pieds. Elle glissa un peu et Edward rigola. "J'ESPÈRE QUE LE SÈCHE-LINGE RÉTRÉCIRA TES VÊTEMENTS!" lui cria Bella.

"Et j'espère que tu tomberas en allant chercher mes vêtements," lui répondit Edward. Il leva la tête et vit que Jasper le regardait. "Et puis-je te demander ce que tu regardes?"

"Toi, entrain de te comporter comme un crétin," lui dit Jasper avec un petit rire.

Edward leva son majeur à l'attention de Jasper. Celui-çi fit semblant d'être offensé. Edward rigola et retourna dans la maison en préparant une boule de neige pour lorsqu'il croiserait ses frères.

* * *

Bella soupira en époussetant encore un autre tableau. Maintenant, elle se demandait si Edward n'inventait pas des corvées juste pour elle. On dirait vraiment. Épousseter les tableaux de l'aile nord. Bella pouvait penser à un million d'autres tâches qui auraient été mieux. Et pourtant, elle était là, avec un plumeau dans la main, à nettoyer les tableaux. Quelle perte de temps c'était. La poussière se redéposerait au même endroit. Elle était irritée et elle détestait ça. Elle détestait aussi devoir regarder ces portraits. Des magnifiques vampires avec leurs parfaites familles. Ça la rendait malade.

A la fin du couloir se trouvait un portrait de la famille Cullen actuelle. Un nouveau portrait pour chaque nouvel enfant. Bella s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit ces portraits. Ils avaient tous le même visage. Lord Cullen se tenait droit, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond doré, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge éclatant pour un vampire, et sa main était posée sur l'épaule de son premier-né. Son bras était autour de la taille d'une femme belle à couper le souffle. Bella se surprit à admirer le visage exquis de la femme. Bella voyait à présent à quel point chacun des enfants ressemblaient à Lord Cullen. Sa femme, feu Lady Cullen ne se retrouvait pas vraiment dans leurs traits. Dans la forme des yeux de Carlisle peut-être, ou dans les lèvres pleines de Rosalie. Des vagues de cheveux bronze encadraient son magnifique visage. Ses yeux, rouges vampire, étaient doux et ses cils étaient épais. Edward ressemblait plus à sa mère que n'importe lequel des autres enfants.

"Distraite?"

Bella sursauta et vit Carlisle.

"J'ai presque eu une crise cardiaque!"

Carlisle rigola. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Je pense que ça ressemble à une famille typique de vampires, trop parfaits pour être réels."

Carlisle rigola et s'approcha du portrait. "Elle me manque terriblement parfois," dit-il en se perdant dans ses souvenirs.

"Elle a un visage très gentil," lui dit Bella.

Carlisle sourit et hocha la tête. "Père l'aimait profondément. Il la chérissait complètement. Il me disait qu'elle était son plus grand trésor."

"Ça ressemble à ce que mon..." Bella s'interrompit, penser à Charlie lui faisait mal. Tout comme penser à Renee.

"Pardon?"

"Désolée," marmonna Bella. "Je me suis perdue dans mes pensées."

"Tes parents sont décédés?" lui demanda Carlisle.

"Des vampires ont tué mon père. Ils l'ont drainé parce qu'il était si vieux et abîmé qu'il ne leur était d'aucune utilité. Il était un fugitif. Tout comme ma mère."

"Est-ce qu'ils l'ont tué aussi?" lui demanda Carlisle.

"Définis le mot 'tuer'," lui chuchota Bella. "Physiquement? Non, ils l'ont juste violé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher parce qu'ils devaient nous garder intactes, Alice et moi. Ils l'ont emmené au Centre avec nous et l'ont vendu aussi. Physiquement, elle est peut-être encore en vie. J'espère qu'elle l'est, mais en même temps, j'espère qu'elle est morte. Perdre son mari, sa dignité et ses enfants en moins d'une semaine..."

"Je suis navré d'apprendre ça," lui dit Carlisle avec sincérité. "Voilà qui expliquerait ton, ahem, problème de comportement."

Bella regarda par la fenêtre. La neige tombait à nouveau. "Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de me posséder?" lui demanda Bella. "Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qui donne à ta race le droit d'attaquer la mienne et de l'utiliser comme elle le fait?"

"C'est une excellente question," lui dit Carlisle, "et j'ai bien peur qu'on aura jamais la réponse. Nous sommes des gens bons. Enfin pour la plupart."

Bella lança un regard sceptique à Carlisle. "Les premiers vampires que j'ai rencontré ont détruit ma famille, les seconds vampires que j'ai rencontré m'ont déshabillé et fait souffrir, les troisièmes vampires que j'ai rencontré m'ont acheté et l'un d'entre eux prend un malin plaisir à me tourmenter quotidiennement! Je n'ai rencontré qu'un seul vampire que je qualifierais de décent, et c'est toi."

"Edward n'est pas si horrible que ça si on apprend à le connaître," lui dit Carlisle. "Je te l'accorde, c'est un gamin qui pense que tout doit se passer comme il veut, mais au fond, il est quelqu'un de bien."

Bella haussa les sourcils.

"Il s'amuse avec toi," lui dit Carlisle. "Il aime voir tes joues rougir sous l'effet de la colère. Père lui a apprit que les vampires sont les maîtres du monde et que tout le reste est en-dessous de nous. Il nous a apprit la même chose à tous, je suis le seul qui semble penser différemment. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir interrompre notre conversation," lui dit Carlisle en remarquant l'heure qu'il était. "Je dois partir. Garde la tête haute, Bella, et ne laisse pas Edward te rabaisser."

Bella acquiesça et Carlisle lui tapota la tête avant de s'éloigner. Bella tourna le dos au portrait de la famille Cullen. Elle venait de remarquer quelque chose au sujet des cinq visages souriants.

Edward n'en faisait pas partie.

* * *

**J'pars en vacance le 30 juillet! Trois semaines en Italie... Plage, restau, boîte de nuit :D Et pas de connexion internet! Je serais de retour le 21 août!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Queenbeth2

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Warning : **DARK FIC, VIOLENCE, NON-CON

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Queenbeth2. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **Les règles en matière de vampires sont quelques peu différentes dans cette histoire. Les vampires **viennent au monde**, ils ne sont pas **créés**. Et ils **dorment** de la naissance jusqu'à l'âge de** vingt ans**. Mais leurs heures de sommeil **diminuent **lorsqu'ils grandissent. Bébés, ils dorment pratiquement toute la **journée**. Enfants, ils dorment environ **huit heures **par nuit. Et adultes, ils dorment **une à deux heures** tous les **deux mois** environ. Lorsqu'ils **vieillissent**, ils recommencent à **dormir**. **Plus **un vampire adulte dort, **plus **sa fin est proche.

* * *

**/!\ ATTENTION CONTENU EXPLICITE /!\**

* * *

**- Chapitre 6 -**

Esme mettait la touche finale aux décorations de Noël. La petite Anna Cullen trottait sur ses talons en léchant une sucette au sang.

"Fais bien attention de ne pas t'en mettre partout," lui rappela Esme, "autrement ton papa saura que je t'ai donné des bonbons."

"Esme, comment ça se fait que tu es plus gentille que ma maman?" lui demanda Anna en se balançant sur ses talons.

_Parce que ta maman est une salope sans coeur._

"Oh, voyons Anna, tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de chose," la disputa gentiment Esme, "ta mère t'aime de tout son coeur."

"Non, c'est pas vrai," grommela Anna. "Elle veut m'envoyer en pension l'année prochaine. Son stupide mari est d'accord avec elle.3

"Oh? Et bien, ça ne peut pas être aussi horrible que ça, si?" lui demanda Esme en regonflant quelques coussins.

"C'est dans la zone vingt! C'est à des millions de kilomètres d'ici!"

"Je suis sûre que ta maman et ton papa font ça parce qu'ils pensent que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi," lui dit Esme. "Essaye de rester positive, Anna."

"George n'est pas mon papa!" s'exclama Anna avec colère. Esme sentit le danger et prit la petite vampire dans ses bras.

"Oh, bébé, ne pleure pas," roucoula-t-elle. "Chut, mon amour."

"Je ne veux pas être séparée de papa," sanglota Anna dans les cheveux d'Esme. "Je veux rester avec lui. Je n'aime pas George."

"Calme-toi, chérie," murmura Esme en la berçant doucement.

"Hey, les filles," leur dit gaiement Carlisle. Il vit le visage d'Anna et s'arrêta. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, bébé?"

"Papa, je veux rester avec toi," sanglota Anna. Carlisle tendit les bras et Esme lui passa sa fille. "Je ne veux plus vivre avec maman et George."

"Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" lui demanda Carlisle, en dessinant des cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

"Ils veulent m'envoyer en pension dans la zone vingt! Papa, ne les laisse pas faire ça!"

"Chut, mon amour, ça ira," lui promit Carlisle, dont le magnifique visage était assombri par la colère, "Papa ne les laissera pas t'envoyer là-bas."

Il alla mettre sa fille en larmes au lit pour faire la sieste et peu de temps après, il vint rejoindre Esme qui l'attendait avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

"Ils ne peuvent pas être sérieux," lui dit Esme.

"C'était l'idée de ce foutu George, j'en suis sûr," grogna Carlisle.

"Quand elle a parlé de pension, je pensais que ce serait une école dans la région, mais la zone vingt...c'est à la frontière du royaume!"

"C'est là que les familles riches envoient leurs enfants pour se débarrasser d'eux," lui dit sombrement Carlisle, "Père allait envoyer Edward là-bas, mais son travail prenant l'en a empêché."

Esme ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction dans laquelle était la chambre d'Edward avec une expression triste sur le visage. Carlisle lui attrapa la main et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

"Qu'y-a-t-il?"

"Anna veut que tu lui chantes une chanson avant qu'elle ne fasse la sieste," lui dit Carlisle. Esme hocha la tête et le suivit à l'étage. Anna serrait son ours en peluche contre elle lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Elle s'assit dans son lit et Esme se dirigea vers elle. Carlisle s'assit sur le lit et Esme s'allongea à côté de la petite fille. Anna se rapprocha d'elle et se colla dans ses bras.

"Aimerais-tu que je te chante une berceuse, Anna?" lui demanda Esme. Anna hocha la tête. Esme sourit et l'embrassa avant de commencer à chanter doucement. Carlisle les regarda alors qu'Esme chantait. Elle avait enroulé un bras autour de sa fille et Anna s'était rapproché encore plus d'elle. Anna bailla et Esme lui caressa les cheveux en rythme avec la chanson. A la moitié de la chanson, Anna commença à somnoler. Ses petits yeux luttaient pour rester ouverts mais sans succès. Avant qu'Esme n'ait fini la chanson, Carlisle entendit la respiration de sa fille s'apaiser et devenir régulière.

Prudemment, Esme se détacha de l'enfant et Carlisle borda son bébé. Ils quittèrent la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière eux.

"Viens t'asseoir un peu avec moi," l'invita Carlisle. Esme hocha la tête. Les autres pourraient s'occuper des quelques tâches restantes. Esme avait toujours aimé la chambre de Carlisle. Cette pièce avait toujours été la sienne mais elle avait changé au fil des années. A la place des jouets autrefois répartis par terre, il avait de nombreuses étagèrent recouvertes de livres qui faisaient tout le tour de la grande chambre (la plus grande après celle de Lord Cullen). Il y avait un lit double positionné contre un mur avec une literie bleue foncé. Le lit ne servait plus qu'au repos maintenant. Carlisle aimait parfois lire dans son lit. Quand il était marié, le lit avait eu une autre fonction, mais Esme savait que le matelas n'avait pas subit ce genre d'actions depuis des années.

Carlisle choisit de s'asseoir sur le lit au lieu de sa chaise. Il se laissa tomber avec un soupir fatigué. Esme se sentit alarmée en entendant ce bruit.

"Est-ce que ça va?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Hm? Juste un peu fatigué," admit-il. "Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas fait de siestes. De temps en temps, j'aime dormir un peu. Peut-être que je ferais bientôt une sieste."

"Tu devrais voir un docteur," lui dit Esme en s'asseyant à côté de lui. "Carlisle, si tu as sommeil à ton âge, alors quelque chose de va pas."

"Mais non," lui dit Carlisle en agitant la main, "de plus, je sais pourquoi je suis comme ça. Mon régime alimentaire ne me donne pas la même force qu'aux autres."

"Je pensais que si," lui dit Esme. "Carlisle, tu m'as promis que c'était sain."

"Et ça l'est, mais la science n'est pas capable de reproduire chaque aspect du sang humain. Ça va, Esme, je suis aussi stressé."

"As-tu besoin que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire?" lui demanda Esme.

"Non, non, ça ira," soupira Carlisle en roulant sur le côté. "J'ai juste une petite baisse d'énergie, c'est tout."

Esme avait l'air sceptique mais il ne voulait plus parler de ça. La peau fine de sous ses yeux semblait un peu plus sombre.

"Je suis là si tu en as besoin."

"Hm?"

"Si tu as besoin de mon sang," lui dit Esme. "Je suis toujours là pour toi."

"Esme, je ne bois pas de sang humain," lui rappela Carlisle. "Ce ne serait pas juste que je t'utilise comme ça."

"Tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas," lui dit Esme.

Carlisle lui sourit faiblement avant de lui serrer la main. "Tu es si bonne pour moi. La meilleure humaine que j'ai jamais rencontré." Le rouge monta aux joues d'Esme et le sourire de Carlisle s'agrandit. "Tu es si mignonne quand tu rougis."

Elle rougit encore plus et il rigola. Il tira sur la main d'Esme et elle s'allongea à côté de lui.

"De toutes les personnes que j'ai dans ma vie, tu es l'une de mes préférées," murmura Carlisle, "tu m'as toujours été si loyale et tu as été plus que ça, tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie. Tu étais là pour moi quand ma mère est morte, et tu étais là pour moi quand Carrie m'a quitté en emmenant ma petite fille avec elle. Je suis trop égoïste pour te rendre ta liberté."

"Carlisle, me rendre ma liberté me renverrait dans un monde où ce concept n'existe pas pour les gens comme moi," lui dit Esme, "je suis là où je veux être, et si tu me libères, je demanderais à un de tes frères de devenir mon maître."

"Ne t'inquiète pas," lui dit Carlisle avec un sourire, "Je suis bien trop égoïste pour te laisser partir. J'ai trop besoin de toi." Esme ne dit rien. Carlisle tendit la main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. "A quoi penses-tu?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire," soupira Esme.

"S'il te plaît," gémit Carlisle. Esme le regarda. Ses yeux rosés lui retournèrent son regard innocemment.

"Carlisle, tu dois le savoir."

Il lui toucha la joue, qui était brûlante sous ses doigts. Esme tremblait doucement. Il s'approcha d'elle et le souffle d'Esme se coupa dans sa gorge. "Esme..."

"Je ne peux pas te le dire...Je ne peux pas prendre un tel risque."

Il ferma les yeux. Esme attendit. Il était si beau. Ses paupières lavandes contrastaient sublimement avec sa peau pâle et ses cils blonds caressaient ses joues. Ses sourcils blonds étaient détendus et doux. Esme fit courir son regard des yeux de Carlisle à son nez parfait et à ses pommettes avant de le poser sur ses lèvres qui semblaient être en marbre rose. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Le rouge pâle s'y était assombrit. Il y avait tellement à voir. Tellement d'émotions qu'Esme pouvait lire mais il y en avait une plus prononcée que les autres. Avant qu'elle ne puisse découvrir ce que c'était, les mains froides de Carlisle attrapèrent son visage et ses lèvres dures se posèrent sur celles d'Esme.

Esme n'avait jamais été embrassée auparavant, un fait qu'elle n'aimait pas que les gens sachent vu qu'elle était déjà d'âge moyen, donc elle n'avait aucun point de comparaison. Mais le baiser de Carlisle était formidable. Les lèvres d'Esme se moulèrent autour de celles de Carlisle et elle eut à peine le temps de s'émerveiller de la douceur de velours de ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne s'entrouvrent et que Carlisle prenne le contrôle de sa bouche avec sa langue. Qui était-elle pour lui refuser ça? Submergée par les sensations, les pensées d'Esme perdirent toute rationalité. Son bras se glissa sous celui de Carlisle et elle agrippa son épaule. Son autre main se serra sur sa chemise.

Elle se reprit lorsque Carlisle prit un rythme doux et délicieux avec sa langue et elle fit un petit bruit. Il se recula et la regarda. Elle haletait et ses joues étaient rouges. Il haletait aussi même s'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer. Ça lui semblait juste naturel. Il caressa les cheveux doux d'Esme avant d'en enrouler une mèche autour de son doigt.

"Je t'aime," souffla Esme contre ses lèvre, "bon sang, Carlisle, je t'aime depuis des années."

"Tu me connais," lui dit-il avec un rire ironique, "Je n'ai jamais été doué pour comprendre les allusions."

Esme eut un rire essoufflé et il l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle sentit la preuve de son amour grossir entre eux et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Elle se pressa contre lui et il se tendit. Elle se recula mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Avant même qu'Esme ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle était allongée sur le dos et Carlisle était au-dessus d'elle.

"Tout ce temps que j'ai perdu..." souffla-t-il, en éloignant ses lèvres de celles, gonflées, d'Esme pour les faire courir sur sa mâchoire. "Si seulement je t'avais dit ce que je ressentais pour toi..."

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?" lui demanda Esme, avec un peu d'incohérence, alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou.

"Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?"

"J'étais terrifiée par ce que tu dirais," marmonna Esme.

"Exactement," lui dit Carlisle. Il arrêta de l'embrasser lorsqu'une question lui vint à l'esprit. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes et la regarda. "Est-ce pour ça que tu n'aimais pas Carrie?"

Esme rougit et marmonna quelque chose au sujet d'un peu de jalousie. Carlisle rigola et l'étreignit. "Oh Ezzy."

Entendre le surnom qu'il avait pour elle lorsqu'ils étaient petits lui fit battre le coeur. Il lui toucha la joue en se reculant et sourit. Il frotta son nez contre son cou et soupira.

"Tu dois savoir ce que je veux faire," lui dit-il doucement. "Je pourrais te blesser. Je ne suis pas complètement moi-même quand je suis comme ça."

"Je suis à toi, Carlisle, je l'ai toujours été."

"Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça parce que je suis techniquement ton maître," lui dit Carlisle. "Me désires-tu, Esme? S'il te plaît, dis-moi la vérité?"

"La vérité?"

Carlisle hocha la tête en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"La vérité c'est que je rêve de t'avoir depuis des années," lui dit-elle, "et que je déteste que tu te sois donné à elle."

"Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas te blesser," lui promit Carlisle, "s'il te plaît, _pitié_, dis-moi si je te cause la moindre douleur."

Esme hocha la tête. Carlisle les déshabilla et le coeur d'Esme battait si vite qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée nue devant Carlisle, ils était enfants et ils avaient pratiquement le même corps. C'était bien différent maintenant. Son torse était parfaitement dessiné, élancé et puissant. Il avait de fins poils blonds sur le torse et sous le nombril. Quand les yeux d'Esme suivirent cette bande, ses joues s'enflammèrent et Carlisle rigola doucement. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son pénis, il était beaucoup plus petit. Mais maintenant, il était beacoup plus gros et fièrement dressé contre un nid doré.

"Adéquate?" lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Plus qu'adéquate," haleta Esme. Carlisle rigola à nouveau et l'embrassa doucement. Il se recula pour prendre le temps de la regarder. Elle était si naturelle, contrairement à son ex vampire. Son corps était plus coloré aussi. Ses tétons étaient roses et sa peau était pâle mais plus rosée que la sienne. Mais certaines zones de son corps étaient plus pâles que d'autres. Ses bras étaient bronzés, parce qu'elle avait travaillé dans le jardin un peu plus tôt. Elle n'était pas aussi fine que son ex mais c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de sa ligne. Il remarqua que ses jambes et ses aisselles étaient recouvertes par un fin duvet qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. C'était sensé lorsqu'il y pensait. Ça lui aurait prit beaucoup trop de temps de se raser quotidiennement et les humaines n'avaient que très peu de temps pour se laver le matin. Mais Carlisle découvrit que ça lui plaisait. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais ça lui plaisait.

"Je sais que je ne suis probablement pas aussi jolie ou..."

"Ne va pas plus loin," lui dit Carlisle. "Tu es la plus belle fille au monde."

C'était un mensonge, et elle le savait mais peut-être que c'était la vérité pour lui. Il embrassa sa poitrine et lécha ses tétons avant de mordiller légèrement la chair rosée, ce qui la fit glapir et gémir à la fois. Alors qu'il s'occupait de ses seins, ses doigts glissèrent entre les jambes d'Esme. Esme haleta et Carlisle sourit. Alors elle aimait ça. Il devrait s'en rappeler. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment considéré comme un dieu au lit. Il aimait ça pour l'intimité plus qu'autre chose. Mais il était bien déterminé à faire ressentir le plus grand plaisir au monde à Esme.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de la taquiner avec ses doigts, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il se lécha les doigts et découvrit qu'il n'aimait toujours pas beaucoup ce goût (bien qu'Esme ait une saveur différente, pas aussi métallique) mais ça n'était pas important. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et se guida en elle. Esme haleta alors qu'il bougeait lentement pour laisser à son corps le temps de s'adapter à lui.

"Est-ce ça va?" lui demanda-t-il. Esme hocha la tête et l'embrassa. Carlisle sentit une bulle gonfler dans son torse. Ses instincts primitifs étaient entrain de le submerger mais il devait garder la tête froide. Il commença à bouger et Esme cria doucement.

"Carlisle...Seigneur, Carlisle, s'il te plaît, pas aussi fort."

"Je suis désolé," murmura Carlisle en ralentissant ses coups de reins et en y mettant un peu moins de puissance. "Est-ce que c'est mieux comme ça?"

"O-ou-oui," haleta Esme. Elle lui enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules. Carlisle rejeta la tête en arrière et essaya de s'empêcher de lui mettre des coups de reins plus fort mais il accéléra. Le souffle d'Esme se fit plus court et ses bras se resserrèrent autour de lui. Il baissa la tête et agrippa l'épaule d'Esme d'une main. Esme ferma les yeux et poussa un petit geignement. Soudainement, Carlisle se sentit si primal! Il pouvait voir les veines du cou d'Esme pulser avec chaque battement de coeur. "Fais-le," gémit Esme. "S'il te plaît."

"Es...me...mm..."

Ils étaient si proches de l'orgasme. Elle jouit en premier, son corps se resserrant autour de lui. Carlisle poussa un cri et plongea ses dents dans le cou d'Esme lorsqu'il jouit. Esme gémit et posa la main sur sa mâchoire alors qu'il lapait son sang. Elle réalisa que c'était pervers de sa part de vouloir qu'il boive son sang mais elle se sentait étrangement belle et puissante alors qu'elle serrait son corps tremblant contre elle alors qu'il buvait son sang. Elle détenait ce dont il avait besoin pour survivre. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou et il arrêta de boire. Il lécha sa plaie pour la sceller. Il releva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux doux qui étaient devenus d'un rouge plus vif et ses joues colorées furent la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil satisfait.

* * *

Edward était entrain de lire, assis dans son fauteuil rembourré, lorsque Bella entra dans la pièce avec des draps propres. Il ne lui dit rien alors qu'elle mettait le matelas à nu et posait les draps sales de côté pour les laver. Bella était sur ses gardes, s'attendant à ce qu'il la tourmente.

"Combien de personnes sont déjà arrivés?" lui demanda Edward.

"Aucune, je crois," lui dit Bella. "J'étais au marché."

"Oh," soupira Edward en tournant la page de son livre.

"As-tu fini les portraits?" lui demanda-t-il aussi.

"Oui."

Bella regarda Edward. Elle se rappelait s'être réveillée dans son lit. Peu importe à quel point il l'avait tourmenté après, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle était inconsciente?

"Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir," dit-elle. Edward releva la tête de son livre. "Lorsque je me suis réveillée...l'autre jour...dans ton lit..."

"Oui?"

"Pourquoi je me suis réveillée là?"

Edward arqua un sourcil. "Parce que tu t'étais évanouie?" lui dit-il lentement.

"Je sais que je m'étais évanouie...mais pourquoi je me suis réveillée dans _ton_ lit?"

"Aw, tu penses que je t'ai fait quelque chose?"

"Ça ne m'étonnerait pas venant de toi," lui répondit froidement Bella. Edward lui fit un large sourire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers elle alors qu'elle coinçait les draps sous le matelas.

"Eh bien, Tanya était partie faire du shopping et j'ai des besoins. Tu es mon humaine après tout."

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. "T-tu n'as pas..."

"Tu as une adorable petite tache de naissance sur les fesses," la taquina Edward. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. "Je n'étais pas sérieux! Enfin, ta tache de naissance est adorable, mais je ne t'ai rien fait. Je t'ai trouvé dans le couloir après que tu te sois évanouie."

"Est-ce que tu viens de me faire croire que tu m'avais violé pour blaguer?" lui demanda Bella.

"Oh, allez chaton, je ne faisais que plaisanter. Ne sois pas si sensible!"

"Ne sois pas si sensible? Tu ne m'as pas insulté ni rien! Tu m'as fait croire que tu m'avais fait _ça_!"

"Comme si je voudrais jamais coucher avec toi, consciente ou non!"

"Que tu le veuilles ou non n'est pas la question!" lui dit Bella avec colère. "Comment oses-tu me dire que je suis trop sensible! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu! Tu ne sais absolument rien à mon sujet! Stupide vampire égoïste!"

"Ne commence même pas à me dire ce que je suis! J'ai mes propres problèmes et tu n'y connais absolument rien!"

"Je sais exactement ce que tu es," lui dit Bella d'une voix calme et froide. "Tu es un petit garçon égoïste et pourri gâté qui a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait sur un plateau d'argent. Je n'ai grandi avec rien d'autre que ma famille dans un trou dans le sol jusqu'à ce que je sois amenée ici pour que tu puisses jouer au maître. Mais c'est pour toi que je me sens désolée."

"Oh vraiment? Et pourquoi ça?" grogna Edward.

"Parce qu'à la fin de la journée, je n'ai pas besoin de tourmenter et de me moquer des autres pour me sentir mieux à mon sujet."

"C'est ridicule!"

"Tu as raison, ça l'est, et pourtant c'est comme ça que tu vis. Tu penses que si tu peux montrer à ton père que tu es un maître ferme alors peut-être qu'il te prêtera un peu attention. C'est ce que tu veux vraiment, n'est-ce pas? Tu as tout ce que tu pourrais désirer au monde mais ce que tu veux vraiment c'est que ton père te prête attention et tu es en colère et amer parce que tu ne peux pas obtenir ce que tu veux. Donc tu t'en prends à moi, mais je vais te le dire une bonne fois pour toute, j'en ai plus que marre de ça."

"Je suis ton maître et..."

"Et je ferais mes corvées et toutes les minuscules tâches que tu me donneras mais je ne me traînerais jamais à tes pieds pour t'appeler maître."

Edward était silencieux. Il n'était pas juste silencieux, il était ébranlé. Bella le regardait de ses yeux sombres et furieux et elle tremblait de rage. Ses poings à lui étaient serrés et il aurait aimé qu'elle soit un homme parce que dans ce cas-là, il aurait pu la frapper aussi fort qu'il le voulait. Mais elle était une fragile humaine.

Mais pouvait-il même la frapper? Il l'attrapa par les épaules, bien décidé à la punir pour sa bouffée de colère. Il entendit la voix de son père dans sa tête lui dire exactement ce qu'il devrait faire. L'emmener dans la cave et la fouetter au sang. Ou, vu que c'était une provocation parmi tant d'autre, faire quelque chose de plus drastique. Il avait entendu dire que des vampires avaient fait coudre la bouche de leurs humains qui avaient le même comportement que Bella.

_Mais elle a raison._

Il était toujours silencieux, lui donnant la preuve dont elle avait besoin pour savoir que tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. Les ongles d'Edward s'enfonçaient dans la peau de Bella. Il pouvait sentir son sang délicieux. Avec un grondement enragé, il la poussa en arrière et elle toussa lorsque son dos entra en contact avec le mur, lui coupant le souffle.

"Petite salope!"

"J'ai raison," haleta Bella en essayant de reprendre son souffle, "n'est-ce pas?"

"Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne comprends pas," gronda-t-il en lui montrant les dents et en l'attrapant par les épaules. Bella releva la tête vers lui, ses yeux aussi brûlants que toujours.

"Suis tes propres conseils," chuchota-t-elle.

Edward était choqué. Les joues de Bella étaient rouges. Son odeur était puissante et captivante. Il la haïssait de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne pouvait pas la punir pour ses mots ou ses actions. Si elle avait été l'humaine de son père, alors sa grande bouche aurait été réduite en charpie et elle serait aussi soumise et docile qu'elle était supposée l'être. Il avait trouvé son attitude amusante. Son esprit silencieux l'avait captivé. Il avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas la lire. Il pensait qu'il voyait des flash de ses pensées dans ses yeux mais il n'en était pas sûr. Les yeux de Bella étaient fermés et elle avait reprit son souffle, bien qu'il soit toujours lourd et haletant.

Il sentit le plus étrange des besoins le submerger. Il ne voulait pas la fouetter, il voulait la baiser. Il voulait lui écarter les jambes et installer son poids entre elles pour s'enfoncer en elle pendant qu'elle crierait. De plaisir ou de douleur, il ne savait pas encore. Il voulait les deux pour le moment. Il voulait lui faire connaître la plus grande douleur au monde et le plus grand plaisir.

Ses mains se posèrent sur le visage de Bella, dont les joues étaient en feu. Ses yeux étaient toujours plongés dans ceux de Bella. Il aurait pu lui broyer le crâne mais il ne le ferait pas. Il l'attira vers lui et écrasa ses lèvres contres les siennes. Le baiser fut brusque et forcé. Il sentit les lèvres de Bella se presser contre ses dents et il sentit quelques minuscules gouttes de sang. Il pressa son corps contre celui de Bella, la plaquant contre le mur. Il poussa sa langue dans la bouche de Bella et goûta son sang. Bella gigota contre lui. Elle le frappa mais elle aurait pu tout autant frapper une statue. Il lui attrapa immédiatement les poignets et les immobilisa dans ses mains. Il sentit le baiser changer. Il n'était plus dominant et forcé. Il découvrit qu'il l'embrassait désormais comme il embrassait Tanya. Il trouva son rythme avec sa langue, caressa celle de Bella avant d'explorer plus profondément sa bouche.

Bella ne savait pas quoi penser. Quand les lèvres d'Edward s'étaient écrasées sur les siennes, elle avait su ce qui allait se passer. Il allait lui arracher ses vêtements et la violer. Sa lèvre saignait, il aimait ça. Sa langue envahissait sa bouche d'une manière qui exigeait la soumission. Il la serrait si fort contre lui. Il allait la violer, elle en était sûre. Il allait la battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soumette à lui. Elle gigota contre lui mais ce fut inutile. Il lui tenait les poignets et elle était immobilisée.

Puis le baiser changea. Il s'adoucit. La langue d'Edward commença à caresser doucement la sienne et ses lèvres massaient les siennes. L'une des mains d'Edward se posa sur sa nuque et caressa sa tête du bout des doigts. Les doigts de Bella se serrèrent et ses paupières se fermèrent. Elle voulait faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward, est-ce qu'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air? Son corps commençait à réagir d'une manière inattendue. Était-elle vraiment excitée par ça? Bella ne savait plus quoi penser! Ses mains bougèrent d'elles-mêmes et se glissèrent dans ses épais cheveux bronzes. Ils étaient doux et soyeux. Elle réalisa que bien qu'elle le détestait, son bras s'était enroulé autour du cou d'Edward et que sa langue caressait la sienne. Le bras d'Edward, fort comme l'acier et froid comme la glace, était fermement enroulé autour de sa taille. Edward sentit son désir commencer à monter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son désir se réveillait pour une humaine et ce fut ça qui le dérangea suffisamment pour qu'il réalise ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire.

Il la repoussa, mettant fin au baiser. Bella le regarda, les lèvres rougies et un peu gonflées par le baiser. Sa poitrine se soulevait lourdement alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle une fois de plus.

"Laisse-moi seul," lui dit doucement Edward. Bella partit sans un mot. Elle courut hors de la chambre et jusque dans le hall pour trouver quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, à faire pour détourner ses pensées de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

Lorsque Esme se réveilla, Carlisle était allongé sur le dos, avec un bras sur le yeux et le drap remonté jusqu'au cou. Elle sourit et s'installa à côté de lui, enroulant son bras autour du ventre de Carlisle et embrassant son épaule.

"Je suis désolé, Ezzy," lui dit-il.

"De quoi?" lui demanda en faisant courir ses doigts sur le torse de Carlisle.

"De t'avoir mordu et de t'avoir fait mal," dit Carlisle. Esme attrapa sa main et il la regarda. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge profond et il avait l'air vraiment désolé.

"Je vais bien," lui assura-t-elle.

"Ton épaule," soupira-t-il. "Je savais que j'étais trop brusque avec toi mais je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter! Tu es comme une drogue, Esme!"

"Euh...merci?"

Esme s'assit et essaya de voir de quoi il parlait. Elle se regarda et vit des bleus sur ses épaules, des bleus qui avaient la forme des mains de Carlisle. Mais elle remarqua aussi qu'elle était un peu tendre entre les cuisses. Elle se rappelait lui avoir demandé d'y aller plus doucement et elle se rappelait qu'il l'avait fait.

"Pour te dire la vérité," commença-t-elle, "je prendrais le risque de subir n'importe quelle blessure avec plaisir juste pour être comme ça avec toi, ne serait-ce qu'une fois."

"Ne dis pas ça," gémit Carlisle. Il soupira et la regarda. Elle avait l'air un peu triste. "Je suis désolé d'être malpoli."

"Je suis désolée que tu ais dû te retenir," lui dit Esme, "mais merci."

Carlisle se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front. "Il te reste combien de temps avant de devoir retourner en bas?"

"Euh..." Esme se pencha pour regarder l'heure, "une demi-heure, tout au plus."

"Parfait," ronronna Carlisle, en s'emparant de ses lèvres pour débuter un autre round.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Queenbeth2

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Warning : **DARK FIC, VIOLENCE, NON-CON

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Queenbeth2. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **Les règles en matière de vampires sont quelques peu différentes dans cette histoire. Les vampires **viennent au monde**, ils ne sont pas **créés**. Et ils **dorment** de la naissance jusqu'à l'âge de** vingt ans**. Mais leurs heures de sommeil **diminuent **lorsqu'ils grandissent. Bébés, ils dorment pratiquement toute la **journée**. Enfants, ils dorment environ **huit heures **par nuit. Et adultes, ils dorment **une à deux heures** tous les **deux mois** environ. Lorsqu'ils **vieillissent**, ils recommencent à **dormir**. **Plus **un vampire adulte dort, **plus **sa fin est proche.

* * *

**/!\ ATTENTION CONTENU EXPLICITE /!\**

* * *

**- Chapitre 7 -**

Bella avait une vague idée de ce qu'était Noël maintenant. Ce matin-là, les humaines avaient été rassemblées dans le salon pour voir leurs vampires ouvrir des cadeaux emballés dans des papiers colorés qu'ils avaient récupéré de sous le sapin. C'était une expérience ennuyeuse à l'avis de Bella et ça n'avait fait que confirmé son avis que la famille avait bien trop d'argent. Carlisle avait couvert sa fille de jouets et de jeux et sans parler de ce que ses oncles lui avaient acheté. C'était mignon de voir la petite fille courir dans toute la pièce. A la fin, elle décida qu'elle voulait s'asseoir avec son grand-père. Elle grimpa sur les genoux de Lord Cullen et il la laissa faire. Il lui tapota le crâne avant de lui mettre une barrette en or incrustée de rubis dans les cheveux.

"Et voilà, princesse."

"Merci, grand-père!" couina-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

"Carlisle, dis à Carrie que j'aimerais que ma petite-fille soit là plus souvent," dit Lord Cullen.

"En fait, j'aimerais parler de ça avec vous si vous avez le temps," lui dit doucement Carlisle.

"J'ai le temps maintenant," dit Lord Cullen.

"Esme, pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas Anna avec toi pour aller lui chercher une sucette au sang," suggéra Carlisle.

"Yay!" cria Anna en sautant sur ses pieds. Elle courut jusqu'à Esme et lui sauta dans les bras. Esme partit et Carlisle se tourna vers son père.

"Carrie veut l'envoyer en pension dans la zone vingt," dit sombrement Carlisle. "Bien évidemment, je ne veux pas que mon enfant soit aussi près des frontières tout d'abord, et ensuite, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit si loin de moi."

"Que me demandes-tu?" lui demanda Carlisle. Bella avait l'impression qu'il le savait déjà, mais qu'il voulait que Carlisle lui demande de faire quelque chose qui pourrait être illégal.

"Sors-la de là," dit simplement Carlisle.

"Es-tu sûr qu'elle a été acceptée?"

"Oui, j'ai un peu creuser après qu'elle m'en ait parlé."

Il tendit une enveloppe à son père et Lord Cullen l'ouvrit. Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux et soupira. "Apparemment. Bien, je vais m'assurer que ma petite-fille ne sera pas mise à l'écart."

"Merci, père," lui dit Carlisle avec un sourire. Quelques instants plus tard, Anna revint dans la pièce et sauta sur les genoux de Carlisle en léchant sa sucette au sang, avant d'attraper le cadeau qu'Emmett lui tendait.

Edward semblait un peu déprimé. Il sourit avec sa famille et rigola lorsqu'Anna déballa le cadeau d'Emmett et glissa sur le papier d'emballage en allant le remercier. Il pouvait voir les pensées de son père, concentrées sur des moments heureux passé autour de cet arbre avec sa femme. Un Lord Cullen bien plus jeune avait son bras autour d'une femme aux longs cheveux bronzes qui admirait la rivière de diamant qu'il venait de lui offrir.

_"Carlisle, c'est magnifique! Merci!"_

_"J'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose qui rivaliserait avec ta beauté, mais j'ai échoué," lui dit-il. "Caroline, tu es si chère à mon coeur."_

_Elle lui sourit. Il fit courir sa main dans ses cheveux bronze avant de la descendre vers son ventre. "Notre premier enfant, peux-tu y croire?"_

_"Le premier de nombreux enfants, je te le promets," lui jura-t-il. Il tendit les bras et Caroline se pressa contre lui._

_"Rappelles-toi juste que je suis celle qui les mets au monde donc on devra bien finir par arrêter," dit-elle avec un gloussement alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Les mains de Lord Cullen se posèrent sur le ventre de Caroline et il sourit lorsque le bébé bougea. "Quel nom devrions-nous lui donner?"_

_"Si c'est un garçon, nous l'appellerons Carlisle," dit-il, "dix-septième du nom."_

_"Et si c'est une fille?"_

_"J'ai toujours aimé le prénom Rosalie," décida Carlisle, "si c'est une fille, ce sera son nom."_

_"Je sais que nous ne sommes mariés que depuis un an, mais je sais que nous resterons toujours ensemble," lui dit Caroline en se tournant vers lui pour l'embrasser. "Toi, moi et nos enfants, nous serons heureux pour toujours."_

Edward détourna la tête lorsqu'il sentit les yeux de son père sur lui. Il se changea les idées en regardant le livre que Carlisle lui avait offert. Il essayait de se sentir coupable d'avoir espionné les souvenirs de son père, mais c'était si dur de résister lorsqu'il pensait à sa femme. Edward avait découvert qu'il était obsédé par l'idée de se perdre dans les souvenirs de sa mère dans les mémoires des autres.

Carlisle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et Edward tourna son attention vers son frère. L'aîné Cullen se plongea dans son esprit et en ressortit un simple souvenir de leur mère scintillant au soleil à Noël, alors qu'elle faisait une bataille de boules de neige avec lui et Rosalie.

_"Je vais t'attraper," rigola Caroline en courant après son fils. Carlisle rigola et courut plus vite, bondissant par dessus un banc couvert de neige avant de s'enfuir dans le jardin._

_"Carly, attend!" couina Rosalie. Carlisle tendit la main vers sa petite soeur, mais c'était trop tard. Elle était dans les bras de leur mère. Elle gloussa et gigota alors que Caroline la couvrait de bisous et lui chatouillait le ventre. "Maman! Maman arrête!" cria Rosalie en rigolant._

_Carlisle s'arrête brusquement et essaya de faire volte-face avant que son père ne l'attrape. "Regarde ça, Caroline, on dirait bien que j'ai attrapé un petit prince!"_

_"Tu sais ce que nous faisons aux petits princes," lui dit Caroline avec un large sourire. Carlisle rigola lorsque son père le chatouilla avant de le serrer dans ses bras._

_Ils furent relâchés par leurs parents et libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Carlisle se rappelait de ce dont ils avaient l'air en ce matin d'hiver. Sa mère portait une longue robe en velours rouge et de la fourrure autour des épaules. La petite Esme courut jusqu'à elle et lui donna un châle pour se couvrir les mains. "Rentre à l'intérieur, ma chérie, avant que tu ne gèles."_

_Esme hocha la tête et obéit. Caroline lia son bras à celui de son mari et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils rigolèrent en regardant leurs enfants faire un bonhomme de neige et faire des anges dans la neige._

"Edward, si tu vas continuer à regarder dans le vide, pourrais-tu au moins aller ailleurs?" lui demanda Lord Cullen de son ton irrité habituel.

Edward marmonna quelque chose et se concentra sur Rosalie qui ouvrait le cadeau qu'Emmett lui avait fait: une parure faite d'un collier et un bracelet en diamant. Elle l'étreignit et ouvrit ensuite le cadeau que son père lui avait fait: les clés d'une nouvelle voiture. Jasper reçut un livre d'histoire militaire de la part de son père adoptif et il commença immédiatement à le lire.

Carlisle s'excusa pour emmener Anna se changer pour le brunch de Noël et il demanda à Esme de l'accompagner. Bella avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière tout ça mais elle ne dirait rien. Elle regarda Edward qui se leva et alla se changer pour le brunch. Bella s'excusa (heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas à faire le ménage) et monta à l'étage.

Elle trouva Edward, non pas dans sa chambre comme elle pensait, mais dans le couloir aux portraits, les yeux posés sur un portrait de sa mère. Il ne sembla même pas la remarquer. Bella tendit la main et lui toucha l'épaule, il sursauta et la regarda. Il détestait son esprit silencieux parfois.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Tu avais l'air triste et...et..."

Bella réalisa qu'elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire.

"Et?" lui demanda Edward, ennuyé.

"Je ne sais pas...Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye."

"Tu essayais de me remonter le moral?"

"Ben...tu avais l'air triste et normalement, j'adore quand tu éprouves la moindre douleur mais là, tu avais l'air si triste et je me suis sentis mal."

Edward haussa un sourcil, "Tu n'es pas vraiment douée pour remonter le moral."

Bella haussa les épaules et Edward reporta son attention sur le tableau. "Elle était très belle," dit Bella.

"Ouais, elle l'était."

"Est-ce que je peux demander...ce qu'il lui est arrivé?" demanda Bella.

Edward la regarda avant de reporter son regard sur les yeux rouges de sa mère. Dans ce portrait, elle était assise bien droite. Ses mains étaient sagement croisées sur ses genoux et elle portait une robe bleue claire qui révélait ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient retenue par une barette en diamant et retombaient autour de son visage en boucles bronzes.

"Elle était bien élevée et belle, dans chaque souvenir, elle sourit et rit. Mon père était différent aussi," murmura tristement Edward, "Il l'aimait tellement. Tellement."

"Ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour..."

"Oublie ça," lui dit Edward.

"Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" lui demanda sévèrement Lord Cullen.

"Je regarde les portraits," répondit Edward. Le regard de Lord Cullen voyagea de son fils à Bella. Sans un mot, il partit. Edward pouvait entendre les pensées de son père. Il s'assit et mit son menton sur ses genoux. Il ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Bella se sentit désolée pour lui. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et mit sa main sur le bras d'Edward. Il voulait désespérément l'amour et l'attention de son père. Mais pour des raisons qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, celui-ci refusait de montre le moindre signe d'affection à son fils. Bella se demanda si c'était juste sa personnalité mais elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre.

Edward laissa retomber sa tête encore plus et fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux.

_"Caroline, chérie, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi," supplia Carlisle en touchant le visage de sa femme. Son fils était assis près d'eux et Rosalie était à côté de lui._

_"Carlisle," soupira Caroline avec un sourire, "il est si fort. Un bon fils pour toi."_

_"Je m'en moque pour le moment, tu es si pâle."_

_"J'ai commencé le travail, je ne serais certainement pas à mon mieux," lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire. Son sourire était toujours aussi rayonnant que d'habitude même si son visage était émacié. Sa peau était plus froide que d'habitude. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle eut une nouvelle contraction._

_"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"_

_"Les contractions...elles me font tellement mal..." gémit-elle. Le docteur entra et vérifia les machines et la fiche de soin accrochée au pied de son lit. Caroline agrippa la main de son mari. Elle souffla profondément alors qu'il lui embrassait le front. "Les enfants, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dormir un peu."_

_C'était une demande détournée de partir. Ils s'approchèrent tous les deux et serrèrent leur mère dans leurs bras avant de l'embrasser et de partir. Caroline se tourna à nouveau vers son mari._

_"Tu as toujours été si bon pour moi," chuchota-t-elle._

_"Bien sûr que oui," murmura-t-il en caressant son front et ses cheveux. "Carol, je t'aime tellement."_

_"Chaque instant de ma vie passé avec toi a été un rêve, chaque..." elle s'interrompit lorsque la douleur la submergea à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux et grogna. Elle plaça ensuite une main sur son ventre._

_"Qu'y a-t-il?"_

_"Il est si fort. Tout comme Carlisle. Tu auras définitivement un second fils. Rosie était beaucoup plus douce. Oh Seigneur, il veut sortir maintenant!"_

_"Vous n'êtes pas encore complètement dilatée," lui dit le docteur._

_"Je m'en moque! Il veut sortir!"_

_Le docteur hocha la tête. Carlisle tourna son attention vers sa femme. "Carol..." commença-t-il, incertain._

_"Nous devons sortir le bébé maintenant," dit le docteur en regardant l'infirmière. A cet instant, Caroline cria de douleur._

_"SORTEZ-LE! IL EST ENTRAIN DE MOURIR! SORTEZ-LE MAINTENANT!" hurla-t-elle._

_"Ma'ame! Ma'ame, s'il vous plaît, vous devez vous calmer! On va devoir vous ouvrir pour le faire sortir!"_

_Carlisle lui serra la main de toutes ses forces et mit son autre main sur le front de sa femme. Elle était aussi froide que la glace sous ses doigts. Elle était encore plus pâle que lui._

_"Le placenta s'est détaché, le bébé suffoque, on va le perdre!"_

_Caroline toussa et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle retira brusquement sa main de celle de son mari et commença à se griffer le ventre. Le docteur entra dans la pièce avec un scalpel aussi aiguisé que des dents de vampires et il lui ouvrit le ventre. Carlisle regarda la scène avec horreur alors que du sang giclait de sa femme et que son fils était arraché à son corps. Le garçon cria lorsque son corps entra en contact avec l'air._

_"Edward..." chuchota Caroline. Les docteurs étaient entrain de la suturer et l'un d'entre eux attrapa le bébé ensanglanté pour le nettoyer._

_"Il est vivant, Caroline," lui dit Carlisle, le visage illuminé par la joie. Il se tourna vers elle. "Il est vi...Carol?"_

_Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il tendit la main vers elle. Sa peau était glacée. Le rouge sur ses lèvres et qui avait coulé le long de son menton était si vif contre sa peau translucide. "C-Caroline? Caroline?"_

_"Vous avez un petit garçon en pleine santé!"_

_"CAROLINE!" cria Carlisle. "Ouvre tes yeux! Pitié! Mon amour, pitié!" Il la prit dans ses bras et sanglota contre son cou. "Carol, pitié, je t'aime! Tu ne peux pas me laisser! Ne me laisse pas tout seul, pitié!"_

_"Lord Cullen...c'est fini," lui dit le docteur en l'attrapant par l'épaule. Il repoussa violemment le docteur. Il serra sa femme contre son coeur en pleurant. _

"Il n'arrêtera jamais," sanglota Edward, "il continue à me rappeler. Je ne voulais pas la tuer!"

Bella se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il pleurait dans les bras de Bella, sans même réaliser qui c'était.

"Qui?" demanda Bella.

Edward sembla réaliser avec qui il était. Il se recula et regarda Bella avec surprise et un peu d'embarras. Il sauta sur ses pieds avant de partir en courant. Bella le regarda faire, confuse et légèrement surprise.

"Je n'apprécie pas que mes esclaves se prélassent."

Bella sauta sur ses pieds et vit Lord Cullen. Elle s'inclina devant lui et il la regarda avec sévérité.

"Tu es celle qui pose des questions sur ma femme."

"Je lui ai juste demandé..."

La main de Lord Cullen fusa et lui agrippa douloureusement l'avant-bras. Il la tira vers lui et Bella leva les yeux vers lui, terrifiée.

"Pourquoi veux-tu en apprendre plus sur ma femme?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Je ne veux pas... J'ai juste... Maître Edward avait l'air triste et..."

"Les affaires de ma famille ne te concernent pas," grogna-t-il.

"O-oui, monsieur."

"EDWARD!" hurla-t-il. En un flash, Edward fut là. Il regarda Bella avec curiosité avant de regarder son père.

"Oui, père?"

"Viens avec moi," ordonna Lord Cullen. Il agrippa le poignet de Bella et la tira à sa suite. Edward les suivit avec la même curiosité que Bella, mais lui n'éprouvait pas de peur en plus. "Je dois t'apprendre à t'occuper de ton humaine. Tu lui laisse bien trop de liberté."

"Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire."

"Je l'ai entendu parler," lui dit fermement Lord Cullen, "tu la laisses te répondre et exprimer ses opinions."

"Ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle ait des opinions! Je ne l'écoute pas de toute façon!"

"Alors tu es un maître faible. Je vais te montrer comment la punir convenablement!"

Bella pâlit, tout comme Edward. Il regarda Bella.

"Non, père, ça ira. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça pour moi."

Lord Cullen lança un furieux regard noir à Edward. "Tu continues à me décevoir. Je pensais que peut-être, juste peut-être, tu serais capable de gérer une humaine. Une pathétique créature comme elle. Mais tu m'as déçu une fois de plus. Tu es une déception constante!"

Bella savait où ils allaient et elle n'aimait pas ça. Ils étaient à nouveau dans le donjon. Elle fut traînée dans la pièce et Edward la suivit, un peu effrayé. Lord Cullen envoya Bella dans une des petite cellulle et elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol de pierre glacées.

"Attache-la," ordonna-t-il. Edward hocha la tête et remit Bella debout. Alors qu'il lui attachait les mains, il sentit une étrange sensation dans son estomac.

"Qu-qu'a-t-elle fait?" demanda Edward.

"Elle a manqué de respect à la vie privée de notre famille."

"Elle m'a juste questionné sur maman," lui dit Edward. Les yeux de son père s'embrasèrent.

Lord Cullen arracha les vêtements de Bella et celle-çi sentit une peur et une humiliation familière s'emparer d'elle. Son père tendit le fouet à Edward et regarda Bella.

"Maintenant, fais-le."

Bella geignit lorsqu'Edward la fouetta une fois. Lord Cullen soupira.

"Je me doutais bien que tu échouerais là aussi. Y-a-t-il quoi que ce soit que tu puisses faire convenablement?"

"Père, je ne pense pas que..."

"Voilà comment tu fouettes une esclave désobéissante."

Le 'crac' résonna bruyamment dans le sous-sol vide et Bella cria. Edward grimaça en entendant ça et vit la marque profonde qui en résulta. Un autre coup de fouet, un autre cri. Edward vit la douleur dans les yeux de Bella. Du sang coulait le long de son dos. La coupure s'était approfondie et elle avait l'air horrible et douloureuse. Cette scène était pratiquement le summum de l'injustice pour lui. Elle n'avait fait que lui demander ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Une question parfaitement innocente. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'Edward se disait en souffrant pour elle.

"Arrêtez! Vous lui faîtes mal!"

"C'est le but!"

Un autre 'crac'. Edward arracha le fouet des mains de son père. "Elle n'a rien fait de mal! Il n'y a aucune règles interdisant de poser des questions dans la maison!"

Son père le regarda avec des yeux assombris par la colère. "Il semblerait que ce soit à moi de la punir pour son mauvais comportement..."

"Maman vous aurait haït pour ça!" s'énerva Edward, "que dirait-elle en vous voyant faire ça?"

Les yeux de son père devinrent encore plus froid et Edward réalisa qu'il avait fait une erreur. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, son père l'avait plaqué contre le mur et le tenait par la gorge.

"Et comment pourrais-tu savoir ce que ta mère aurait haït? Comment peux-tu même le deviner?"

"Je la connais," haleta Edward. "Je l'ai vu dans les souvenirs de tout le monde et elle était douce et gentille."

"Elle l'était," gronda Lord Cullen, "elle était un véritable don pour le monde. Puis tu es arrivé. Elle ne peut plus rien dire maintenant parce que tu l'as tué! Tu as assassiné ta mère!"

Lord Cullen serra sa main autour du cou de son fils et le jeta au sol.

"Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu ais appris tes manières," cracha-t-il. Il claqua la porte de la cellule et Edward se remit difficilement sur ses pieds en toussant. Il se dirigea vers Bella et la détacha. Elle tomba au sol et il attrapa ses vêtements déchirés. Il enleva son pull et fit mine de l'enfiler à Bella.

"Je vais mettre du sang dessus," lui dit Bella.

Edward posa le pull à côté de lui et attira Bella dans ses bras. Il lécha lentement le sang autour de ses blessures. Bella siffla lorsque l'air froid et la langue d'Edward entrèrent en contact avec ses blessures. Edward lapa silencieusement le sang, savourant la saveur délicieuse. Il s'assura de prêter une attention toute particulière à ses coupures. Il se recula lorsqu'il eut fini et lui enfila le pull.

"Ma salive t'empêchera de saigner; ça coagule le sang."

"Je suis désolée," lui dit Bella, "de t'avoir posé des question et attiré des ennuis."

"Tu avais raison," dit-il en posant son menton sur ses genoux, "mon père ne m'a jamais aimé et c'est tout ce que je voulais."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Maman était affaiblit lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi. Un virus ou quelque chose comme ça, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. Le placenta s'est détaché et je mourrais dans son ventre. Je m'en rappelle très peu."

"Tu peux te rappeler de ta naissance?"

"Les vampires ont une mémoire parfaite, ou en tout cas, moi. Carlisle aussi mais Emmett est irrécupérable. Enfin bref, je me rappelle d'avoir lutté. Le seul souvenir clair que j'ai de ma mère, c'est quand elle a prononcé mon nom alors que j'étais sortis de son ventre. Je suffoquais à l'intérieur d'elle et elle a essayé de déchirer son ventre pour me sauver. Elle est morte d'hémorragie parce qu'elle était trop fragile pour s'en remettre. Ils ont dû me mettre au monde par césarienne, ce qui est dangereux pour un vampire. Je ne connais pas tous les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais juste ce dont mon père se rappelle. Il me tourmente avec ses souvenirs."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Bella.

"Je peux lire dans les pensées," dit-il et il eut un faible sourire lorsqu'elle pâlit. "Je ne peux pas lire dans les tiennes et c'est éternellement frustrant."

"Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je suis toujours là," lui dit-elle avec un petit rire faible. "Je ne suis pas vraiment gentille avec toi dans mes pensées."

"J'imagine bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus." Bella frissonna et Edward la serra contre lui. "Je suis un peu plus chaud que le mur. J'ai un peu de sang en moi."

"Je suis désolée que tu sois coincé ici avec moi," lui dit Bella. "J'aimerais savoir comment éviter d'attirer les foudres de ton père sur moi."

"Il aimait profondément ma mère. Elle était son monde."

"Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne t'aime pas?"

Edward hocha tristement la tête. "Pour lui, je suis le monstre qui a tué sa femme."

Edward se tut après cela. Il se rappelait d'avoir été un petit garçon qui essayait de toutes ses forces de mériter l'amour de son père, un amour qui était si facilement accordé à son frère et à sa soeur et plus tard, à Jasper. C'était étrange pour lui d'être aussi ouvert.

"Ça a été très difficile lorsqu'il a accepté Jasper avant moi."

"Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu étais aussi triste avant?"

"Ils se rappelaient d'elle," lui dit Edward. "D'anciennes fêtes de Noël. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire ce que ça fait."

"Je m'en doute," lui dit Bella. "Je suis basiquement orpheline."

"Comment sont morts tes parents?"

"Des vampires," marmonna Bella. "Mon père a été drainé devant mes yeux."

"Ta mère?"

"Je ne sais absolument pas si elle est vivante ou morte," lui dit Bella alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. "Tout ce qu'on avait c'était notre famille. Moi, Alice et nos parents. La nuit où les vampires sont venus...on était tous les quatre. Vincent était leur leader. C'est un chasseur d'humains. Vu que ma soeur et moi étions vierges, ils nous ont préservé. Ils nous ont forcé à regarder alors qu'ils violaient tous notre mère et tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'était les supplier de nous épargner."

"C'est pour ça que tu avais aussi peur," chuchota Edward, "quand je t'ai emmené ici la dernière fois."

"Je sais que je suis plus faible que toi," lui dit Bella. "Je sais que tu pourrais facilement m'immobiliser."

"Ça te fait peur?"

"Je n'ai que deux choses dans ma vie. Ma soeur et ma dignité, et même ça, ça se réduit de plus en plus. Je n'ai jamais été une personne très fière. Esme nous a assuré que vous ne nous feriez jamais ça. J'espère qu'elle avait raison."

"Je n'en ai pas besoin," lui dit Edward en haussant les épaules. "Pourquoi coucher avec une humaine alors que j'ai ma petite-amie? Alors que j'ai n'importe quelle fille vampire que je veux?"

"Hm."

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir tourmenté comme ça l'autre nuit," lui dit Edward, "c'était cruel de ma part. Je ne savais pas que tu avais expérimenté quelque chose comme ça."

"Tu vas continuer à me tourmenter n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est très amusant," soupira Edward. Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Elle sentait que son lien avec son maître avait changé. Elle détestait le fait qu'Esme avait raison. Le petit garçon pourri gâté et égoïste avait un bon côté. Il avait tenu tête à son père pour elle et maintenant il la gardait au chaud. Edward soupira et appuya sa tête contre le mur. "J'ai faim."

"On a mangé tout de suite après le levé."

"De la nourriture humaine dégoûtante."

"Beurk. Du sang."

"Je suis sûre que je pourrais demander à Esme de me monter un bol de O plus tard," soupira-t-il, "s'il n'oublie pas de me laisser ressortir."

"Est-ce que tu ne pourrais détruire la porte?"

"J'aime garder mes os entiers, tu sais."

"Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir entraîné dans tout ça."

"Vraiment?" lui demanda Edward avec un regard connaisseur.

"Un peu," lui dit Bella en rigolant faiblement. "Je suis égoïstement contente d'avoir de la compagnie. Je n'ai pas aussi peur que ça."

Edward bougea légèrement pour que Bella soit un peu plus à l'aise. Elle était assise entre ses jambes. Elle avait replié ses jambes pour se tenir au chaud. C'était beaucoup plus confortable que ça aurait dût l'être.

"Est-ce que tu t'ais jamais demandé si on pourrait être comme Carlisle et Esme?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Amis," lui dit Edward. "Je m'amuse bien avec toi. J'aime te provoquer et étonnamment, discuter avec toi n'est pas aussi horrible que ça."

"Amis," répéta Bella, presque comme si elle testait le mot. D'où ça venait ça? Mais là encore, d'où venait ce baiser? Un instant, il la tourmentait, l'instant d'après, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, entrain de s'embrasser aussi profondément que possible. Elle se rappelait de cette sensation. Sa langue...sa langue lui avait fait des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était puissant et exigeant mais il ne l'avait pas blessé après le premier contact. Coucher avec lui serait une expérience intéressante.

Ses joues s'enflammèrent à cette idée. Edward rigola.

"Le chaton est aussi rouge qu'une cerise!"

"J'ai un prénom, tu sais," lui rappela-t-elle.

"Tu me fais penser à un petit chaton," lui dit-il en jouant avec ses cheveux. "Tu es si nerveuse parfois. Tu es comme un petit chaton qui veut devenir un lion. Tu nous regardes avec tes petits yeux féroces même si tous ceux que tu regardes sont cent fois plus forts que toi."

"Je vois," marmonna Bella.

"Mais ça serait marrant de te voir sauter partout en attrapant des rideaux," la taquina Edward, "ou si je faisais glisser une ficelle par-terre."

Bella le tapa sur le torse et grimaça. Il rigola et elle secoua la main pour faire disparaître la douleur. Edward pressa sa paume contre la sienne pour apaiser la douleur.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Je sais pas. Ça m'avait l'air d'une bonne idée sur le coup. Pourquoi as-tu répondu à mon baiser?"

"Je sais pas. Ça m'avait l'air d'une bonne idée sur le coup."

Edward rigola. "Bordel, j'espère qu'il se dépêchera. Tu as de plus en plus froid."

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?" lui demanda Bella. Son ton n'était pas accusateur, mais curieux et un peu triste. Edward la regarda. Il fut distrait par ses yeux pendant un moment. Proches comme ils étaient, il pouvait y voir des petits éclats pâles, comme des points d'argent.

"Je ne sais pas," lui répondit-il honnêtement. "Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je m'inquiète autant."

Bella détourna les yeux de lui et regarda ses genoux. "Seigneur...Je te déteste tellement..."

"J'ai bien compris."

"Mais je ne sais pas si je te déteste toi...ou ce que tu es."

Edward posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne de Bella. Ses cheveux sentaient si bon. Du shampoing et du savon premier prix recouvraient légèrement son odeur fleurie. Son odeur était réconfortante. Ses cheveux étaient drûs et doux à la fois. Elle les avait fait coupé récemment. Le balayage habituel que toutes les servantes devaient avoir. Lui et Carlisle étaient les seuls qui laissaient leurs humaines avoir les cheveux longs. Carlisle n'aimait pas qu'Esme ait les cheveux courts et Edward trouvait que Bella était jolie avec ses cheveux longs. Jasper semblait aimer qu'Alice avait les cheveux courts mais il avait ordonné qu'ils soient égalisés.

"Tu penses qu'on sera là pour combien de temps?" lui demanda Bella.

"J'en sais rien," lui dit Edward. "Probablement au moins jusqu'à demain. Mets tes pieds sous toi, ils resteront plus chauds."

Bella obéit et Edward bougea légèrement. Il voulait l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce n'était vraiment pas un bon signe. Elle était trop près de lui. Est-ce que c'était de l'adultère si c'était avec une humaine? Elle avait froid. Le donjon n'était bien évidemment pas chauffé et le peu de chaleur qui y régnait s'échappait vers les étages. Cette pièce avait perdu sa fonction originelle des siècles plus tôt, en temps de guerre, elle servait à retenir les prisonniers. Elle avait été dessinée pour être inconfortable et pleine de courants d'air.

Les lèvres de Bella bleuissaient. Elle avait l'air si vulnérable. Edward connaissait un bon moyen de la réchauffer. Un très bon moyen. Elle garderait son pull et ils le feraient en levrette pour ne pas mettre de pression sur son dos. Ou peut-être qu'il s'allongerait et qu'elle le chevaucherait. Elle transpirerait bien pendant qu'il s'enfoncerait dans son corps sexy.

Il secoua la tête. Il devait arrêter de penser à ce genre de choses avant d'avoir un autre problème. Mais elle avait froid. Il enleva son t-shirt et l'enroula autour de ses pieds.

"Merci," marmonna-t-elle. "Tu es si gentil."

"Je ne veux pas que tu meurs de froid à cause de moi," lui dit Edward. "Je ne suis pas un monstre."

"Tu aurais pu m'en convaincre," soupira Bella. "C'est presque la seconde fois que tu es vraiment gentil avec moi depuis que je suis arrivée ici."

"Presque?"

"Bah, tu as ruiné la première fois en me faisant croire que tu m'avais violé."

Edward soupira et appuya sa tête contre le mur. "Ça m'amuse de te provoquer. Mon père m'a entraîné à être vicieux. Quand je suis allé te chercher, je m'attendais à autre chose. Je m'attendais à une humaine qui serait...docile."

"Je ne suis pas un animal."

"En vérité, c'est comme ça que nous les vampires voyons les humains, tu le sais bien."

"Alors tu as essayé de me noyer."

"Tu te comportais mal," lui dit Edward en haussant les épaules. "C'est comme ça que j'ai été élevé. J'ai vu mon père battre des humains pour moins que ça. Définitivement."

"Alors pourquoi lui as-tu tenu tête?" lui demanda Bella.

Pourquoi réussissait-elle toujours à le laisser interloqué?

"Tes doigts sont froids," observa Edward. Il lui fit un large sourire, son sourire en coin. "Je connais le meilleur moyen de te réchauffer."

"Comment?" lui demanda Bella, réellement curieuse. Edward frotta son nez contre son cou avant de lui sourire. "Oh non! Non non non, je préférerais mourir de froid!"

Pour souligner son propos, elle essaya de s'éloigner de lui mais Edward se contenta de rire. "Oh non, chaton, tu ne bouge pas. Je te taquinais."

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à ce sujet!"

"C'est pas un viol si tu dis oui," ronronna-t-il.

"Hors de question!" cria Bella. "Je ne te dirais jamais oui donc tu ne devrais même pas prendre la peine de me le redemander. En plus, t'as une petite-amie."

Edward rigola et Bella soupira. Elle arrêta d'essayer de s'éloigner de lui et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Elle pouvait juste espérer qu'ils seraient bientôt relâchés. Elle se sentait vraiment fatiguée.

Edward était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Bella s'endormit enfin. Son souffle changea et s'apaisa. Il sourit. Il fut submergé par une vague d'émotion qu'il ne comprit pas. Il appréciait sa chaleur et la sensation de son petit corps contre lui. Il détestait qu'elle soit humaine. Il haïssait qu'elle soit humaine. Si elle était un vampire, il laisserait Tanya tomber immédiatement.

_D'où est-ce que ça vient _ça_?_ se demanda Edward. Il secoua la tête. Tanya était sexy, intelligente, facile à vivre (la plupart du temps) et douée au lit. Qu'était Bella? Elle était petite, irritante, faible, et le sexe ne serait probablement pas génial. Elle se briserait sous la force qu'il utilisait avec Tanya. Elle saignerait probablement beaucoup et ça le distrairait. Ouaip. Il était définitivement mieux avec Tanya.

_Bien qu'elle soit une créature intéressante...et ce baiser..._

Edward ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans les pensées des autres habitants de la maison pour détourner ses pensées de Bella.

* * *

"Ouais...oh Seigneur, Edward...oui," gémit Tanya. Edward attrapa ses hanches lorsqu'elle bougea. Elle agrippa les barres dorées de son lit et rejeta la tête en arrière pour le regarder. Il sourit en voyant le plaisir sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle laissa retomber sa tête, son expression originelle revint sur son visage.

_Seigneur, Edward, tu es le meilleur coup au monde!_

"Merci bébé," ronronna-t-il.

_Vas-y, Eddie! Wow!_

Edward renifla de rire et Tanya le regarda. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, bébé?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Emmett, il peut nous entendre."

"Mmm, alors donnons-lui quelque chose à entendre," gémit Tanya.

Ce fut tout ce dont Edward eut besoin pour accélérer. Ce faisant, il réfléchit à quel point il détestait la levrette sur son lit. Il attrapa Tanya et se positionna pour qu'elle soit penchée sur son lit pendant qu'il était agenouillé au sol.

"Oh, Seigneur, Eddie, t'es le meilleur!"

Edward baissa les yeux vers elle. Ses cheveux blonds volaient dans tous les sens et elle avait l'air de prendre du bon temps. Il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le visage de Bella dans son esprit. Ses lèvres était gonflées et son visage était rougit par l'excitation. Oh, son délicieux petit corps nu. Il n'avait plus besoin de l'imaginer. Il baissa la tête et s'enfonça plus vite et plus fort dans Tanya en voyant Bella nue dans son esprit. La peau rougit, avec des seins parfaits qui iraient parfaitement dans ses mains. Il se mordit la lèvre et grogna.

"Oh Be...bébé," se rattrapa-t-il en gémissant.

"Edward...oh Edward oui...plus fort Edward!"

_Edward! Pitié...presque..._ le supplia la voix de Bella dans son esprit. Il lui donnerait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle serait si chaude et serrée. Il voudrait être le premier et le seul.

Il jouit juste avant Tanya. Il revint à la réalité avant de pouvoir imaginer que c'était le sexe de Bella qui se resserrait autour de lui.

"Mmm, bébé, recommençons," gémit Tanya. "Je n'en aurais jamais assez de toi!"

"Ben, je suis fabuleux," rigola-t-il.

Tanya enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa. "Allez Eddie...Je veux essayer quelque chose de nouveau."

"Euh, sûr, à quoi tu penses?"

"Je penses que je connais quelque chose qui t'excitera," ronronna-t-elle, "tu aimes être le maître."

"Euh, okay?"

"Domine-moi Edward," murmura-t-elle. "Enferme-moi et prend-moi."

"T'enfermer où ?" lui demanda Edward en penchant la tête alors qu'elle lui suçotait le cou. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir où je serais capable de faire ça."

"Mmmm, la plupart des vieux manoirs ont des donjons," ronronna Tanya.

Edward haussa un sourcil, "oui, mais c'est là qu'on punit nos humains. C'est pas très érotique."

"Mmm, tu pourrais me punir, mmm Maître Edward," lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille avant de lui suçoter le lobe d'oreille.

"Donc tu veux que je t'attache et que je te...punisse? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Mmm, fouette-moi, mets-moi une fessée, fais ce que tu veux."

Edward se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un de ses tics nerveux. "Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?"

"On peut le faire chez moi," lui dit Tanya, "ma famille est partie pour les vacances. Si t'as peur que ta famille nous entende."

_Bow chika wow wow _

Edward ferma les yeux. Emmett était certainement un problème.

"Si ça te rend heureuse alors d'accord," accepta Edward. Il l'embrassa sur le front et ils s'habillèrent pour partir.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Queenbeth2

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Warning : **DARK FIC, VIOLENCE, NON-CON

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Queenbeth2. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **Les règles en matière de vampires sont quelques peu différentes dans cette histoire. Les vampires **viennent au monde**, ils ne sont pas **créés**. Et ils **dorment** de la naissance jusqu'à l'âge de** vingt ans**. Mais leurs heures de sommeil **diminuent **lorsqu'ils grandissent. Bébés, ils dorment pratiquement toute la **journée**. Enfants, ils dorment environ **huit heures **par nuit. Et adultes, ils dorment **une à deux heures** tous les **deux mois** environ. Lorsqu'ils **vieillissent**, ils recommencent à **dormir**. **Plus **un vampire adulte dort, **plus **sa fin est proche.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de** Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 8 -**

Edward avait oublié que la plupart des vieux manoirs avaient des donjons. C'était plutôt flippant. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit auparavant. Tanya lui prit la main et ils descendirent les escaliers. Dans le donjon, Tanya l'entraîna vers la pièce la plus grande. Il y avait une table avec différents instruments de torture et des chaînes pendaient du plafond.

"C'est un jeu de rôle. Tu te rappelles comme on s'est amusé la dernière fois qu'on a fait ça?"

"Ouais," dit-il. Ils avaient joué au directeur de l'école et l'étudiante punie et à la femme au foyer délaissée. Ça avait été plutôt amusant. Edward avait apprécié de prendre un accent mais le short avait été bizarre. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas être?"

"Ben," dit Tanya en enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Edward. La bouche de Tanya commença à voyager sur sa mâchoire et sur sa gorge. "Je peux être l'espionne que tu as capturé et que tu essayes de faire parler. Oh ou je peux être la petite esclave. Oh maître, je vous ai désobéit et vous devez me punir."

"Tu veux être une esclave désobéissante?"

"Ooh oui, c'est érotique."

Érotique? Edward se demanda ce qui serait érotique. Ça n'avait certainement pas eu l'air érotique quand son père avait fouetté Bella jusqu'à lui arracher la peau, ou même quand lui l'avait fouetté bien moins sévèrement. En fait, ça avait eu l'air de faire plutôt mal. Mais Tanya avait la peau plus dure.

"Alors qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire exactement?" lui demanda Edward.

"Je vais me changer pour quelque chose de plus approprié pour une telle scène et tu me traiteras comme si je suis une esclave désobéissante," lui dit Tanya en se demandant brièvement pourquoi il ne semblait pas comprendre. Elle partit se changer et Edward se demanda s'il devait enfiler un costume lui-aussi. Tanya en avait un pour lui. Un pantalon moulant, une fois de plus. Elle devait vraiment aimer ça. Il regarda le pantalon noir et soupira. Ça n'était pas vraiment confortable quand il avait une érection. Mais il l'enfila et remarqua que sa chemise était bien trop large pour lui. Les filles étaient vraiment une race étrange.

Lorsqu'il revint, Tanya était prête. Elle portait une simple tenue qui ressemblait à ce que Bella ou Esme porterait.

"Maître," dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Suivant l'image mentale qu'elle avait, il lui attacha les bras au-dessus de la tête. Elle semblait aimer ça. Elle laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. Il appréciait la façon dont ses cheveux lui tombaient sur les épaules et le dos. Ils n'étaient pas emmêlés comme ceux de Bella. Trop de produits pour ça. Il y avait trop d'odeurs.

Suivant ce qu'elle semblait aimer, il la déshabilla brusquement et essaya de se glisser dans la peau du maître dominant. Il lui parla sèchement et l'embrassa brusquement. Il essaya de la gifler mais ça ne marcha pas.

_Fouette-moi Edward!_

Edward vit le fouet posé sur la table à côté d'une raquette et d'une barre en fer et d'autres objets. Il la fouetta une fois et elle cria mais c'était de plaisir.

_Plus fort!_

Edward la fouetta à nouveau. Ses souvenirs retournèrent vers le visage de Bella. L'expression de douleur dans ses yeux alors que le cuir tranchait sa peau comme si c'était du beurre. Il posa le fouet. Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'utiliser la raquette. Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Tanya. Il la fessa de toutes ses forces avec la raquette en bois et elle cria de plaisir. Toute l'expérience était bizarre pour lui. Comment ça pouvait être plaisant? Bella avait tellement souffert lorsqu'elle avait été battu. Il revit son dos ensanglanté et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues dans son esprit.

Il secoua la tête et reposa la raquette. Il prendrait son pieds par une pipe ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il baissa son pantalon moulant et se caressa un peu pour se mettre d'humeur. Une fois qu'il fut dur, il retourna vers elle.

"Oh Maître...pitié...non..."

"Mais tu as dit que tu voulais que je le fasse!" cria Edward.

"Oh, pour l'amour du Ciel, Edward, ça s'appelle faire semblant!"

"Oh oui...désolé..."

Il l'attrapa par les hanches et s'enfonça en elle. Elle cria son plaisir.

"Oh...Maître...monsieur..."

"Tu aimes ça?"

C'était une vraie question mais Tanya prit ça comme une partie du jeu.

"Oh non Maître! S'il vous plaît, non!"

_Je fais encore une fois semblant Edward_

Edward fronça les sourcils à son ton mental. Elle ne le vit pas faire.

_Ils nous ont forcé à regarder pendant qu'ils violaient ma mère...c'est la chose la plus terrifiante au monde pour moi_

Edward secoua la tête pour se sortir la voix de Bella de l'esprit. Il revit la douleur dans ses yeux et entendit sa voix douce qui lui répétait sans cesse à quel point c'était horrible et à quel point elle avait peur qu'il soit un vampire violent comme ceux qu'elle avait vu auparavant.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça," déclara Edward en se retirant et en repoussant Tanya. "Tanya, c'est trop bizarre et tordu."

"Oh, allez Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'aussi horrible à ça?" demanda-t-elle en se débarrassant des cordes.

"C'est juste trop bizarre, okay! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça semble t'exciter que je te frappe, mais c'est bizarre! Je veux dire, je peux pas imaginer un seul humain qui aimerait être fouetté!"

"Pourquoi ils aimeraient ça?"

"Pourquoi t'aimes ça?"

"Seigneur, Edward, tu sais vraiment comment gâcher l'ambiance."

"Quoi? Je ne veux pas battre ma petite-amie!"

"Ce n'est pas battre ta petite-amie," soupira Tanya en remettant son haut, "C'est juste du bondage. C'est un jeu."

"Un jeu?"

"C'est quoi ton problème Edward? Je croyais que ça te plaisait ce truc de dominant."

Edward remit sa chemise et lui lança un regard noir. "Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être ce genre de personne?"

"Non. Mais c'est sexy!"

"Mon père vient juste de battre un de nos humains au sang et je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'a trouvé ça ni érotique ni sexy!"

Tanya croisa les bras. "Alors tu pensais à une autre femme?"

"Je pensais à l'expression de douleur que j'ai vu dans ses yeux quand le fouet à claqué. Ecoute, c'était involontaire et ça m'a fait flipper! Je ne vais pas abuser de toi, Tanya!"

"Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas de l'abus si j'aime ça et ensuite où sont passé tes couilles, Edward!"

Tanya quitta la pièce avec colère et Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Les filles sont si étranges.

* * *

Bella faisait son lit et rassemblait son linge sale lorsqu'il revint. Elle le regarda et ils échangèrent un étrange silence. Après s'être rapproché dernièrement, ils se sentaient tous les deux un peu mal à l'aise.

"Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne soirée?" lui demanda Bella alors qu'elle faisait son lit.

"Elle était plus bizarre qu'autre chose," soupira Edward. Bella se pencha pour ramasser un jean qu'il avait jeté par-terre et elle grimaça. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Mal au dos," marmonna-t-elle.

"Est-ce que Carlisle y a jeté un coup d'oeil?" lui demanda Edward.

"Non, je ne lui ais pas demandé. Il est occupé avec sa fille après tout et je vais bien. Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours de toutes façons."

"T'es sûre? Est-ce que je peux au moins y jeter un coup d'oeil?"

"Est-ce que tu le dois vraiment?" lui demanda Bella. Elle se sentait à nouveau faible. Il la regarda de ses yeux intenses. Il tendit la main et elle vint à lui. Il l'a mit assise sur son lit et releva doucement sa robe. Les plaies sur son dos étaient profondes. Bien plus profondes que les coups qu'il lui avait mit et qui avaient disparu. Celles-là semblaient douloureuses. Une croûte s'était formées sur une partie des plaies mais elles avaient toujours l'air douloureuses.

"Est-ce que tu as mis quoi que ce soit dessus?"

"Esme m'a donné de la pommade," mentit Bella. "Je devrais probablement y aller. Si ta petite amie entre dans la pièce maintenant, je suis sûre qu'elle penserait qu'on fait quelque chose d'autre."

"Elle ne viendra pas," lui dit Edward. "On a eu une grosse dispute."

Bella siffla doucement lorsqu'il lui toucha le dos. Sa peau était très chaude. Plus chaude que d'habitude.

"Assures-toi de remettre de la pommade avant d'aller te coucher," lui dit Edward. Bella hocha la tête.

"Est-ce que t'as besoin de quelque chose?"

"Je vais avoir besoin d'une bouteille de sang," lui dit Edward. "Je t'accompagne en bas."

"Tu es un peu trop gentil à mon goût," lui dit Bella avec un demi-sourire alors qu'elle remettait sa robe. Edward rigola.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, chaton, je me moquerais de tes fesses maigrichonnes demain."

"Mes fesses ne sont pas maigrichonnes."

"Ouais, c'est ça et je me suis jamais envoyé en l'air."

"Bah, bien sûr que si vu que je dois en nettoyer les preuves chaque jour!"

Edward rejetta sa tête en arrière et rigola. Ils atteignirent le bas des escaliers et se tournèrent vers le quartier des servants avant de s'arrêter soudainement.

"Bonne nuit, Carlisle," dit doucement Esme.

"Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour," lui chuchota Carlisle en l'embrassant tendrement. Il se figea ensuite et fit volte-face. "Edward."

Edward grimaça et avança dans le hall. Esme rougit et entra dans le quartier des servants et Carlisle rejoignit Edward et Bella. Son attention était fixée sur Edward.

"Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je te botterais le cul jusqu'en enfer."

"A qui pourrais-je le dire?" cria Edward. "Et ce n'est pas comme si tu aurais pu garder ça secret très longtemps avec moi."

"Va au lit," soupira Carlisle. Edward hocha la tête. Il partit avec son frère et Bella alla dans le quartier des servants. Elle regarda Esme et elles partagèrent un gloussement avant de se préparer à aller au lit.

* * *

Edward tapotait son stylo contre son livre et soupira. Il détestait les devoirs de vacances. Il détestait surtout les devoirs de math de vacances. Il était irrité et assoiffé. Il avait demandé à Bella de lui apporter une bouteille de sang et il était sûr qu'elle faisait exprès de prendre tout son temps. Il était sûr que c'était juste pour l'embêter.

La porte s'ouvrit et il se tourna, complètement irrité.

"Il était temps que tu...chaton?"

"Tiens," marmonna Bella en lui mettant la bouteille dans les mains. Il la posa sur son bureau et lui attrapa la main.

"Tu es pâle."

"J'ai beaucoup à faire et pas assez de temps pour le faire, laisse-moi y aller s'il te plaît!" Bella tira son bras, se retourna et fit deux pas avant de s'effondrer.

"Bordel! Hey! Allez!" Edward s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la tira sur ses genoux. "Chaton, réveille-toi."

"Je suis tombée..."

"Ouais, t'es tombée. Tu es brûlante. Est-ce que t'es malade?"

"Je me sens si faible."

"J'ai cet effet-là sur les gens."

Bella leva faiblement les yeux au ciel. Edward eut un rire sans joie. Il la souleva et elle gémit. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea sur le ventre. Il remonta sa robe (ignorant sa faible plainte). Il grogna lorsqu'il vit son dos. Les coupures que le fouet lui avait provoqué une semaine plus tôt était complètement infectées. Son dos était gonflé par trois longues coupures jaunâtres. Il posa sa main dessus et eut l'impression de toucher une flamme.

"Je t'avais dit de soigner ça!"

"J'ai oublié," marmonna-t-elle, "Je suis désolée...je vais juste..."

"Tu ne vas rien faire d'autre que de rester allongée là et te reposer. Je me moque de ce que tu dis. Tes trois plaies sont infectées. Carlisle est au travail pour le moment mais je veux qu'il voit ça dès qu'il rentrera. Je n'y connais rien aux infections humaines. Tu frissonnes?"

"Tu m'as remonté ma robe."

"Tu as la chair de poule. Ta peau est en feu. Attend là." Edward se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire.

"J'ai tellement à faire."

"Laisse les autres s'occuper de ça," lui dit Edward, "pendant quelques jours au moins. Tu seras ensuite remise sur pied et de retour à la normale. En attendant, met ça."

Edward déshabilla Bella malgré ses objections et la força à enfiler un pantalon et un pull. Il souleva ensuite ses couvertures et la glissa en-dessous.

"Pourquoi tu prends soin de moi?"

"Probablement pour la même raison pour laquelle je suis gentil avec toi," dit-il en haussant les épaules, "ou pour la même raison pour laquelle je t'ai embrassé. Mais jusqu'à ce que je découvre cette raison, qui sait? Je suppose que je devrais au moins essayer d'être gentil si on va essayer d'être amis. J'aime la relation de Carlisle et d'Esme. Enfin, sans les tu sais..."

"Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été malade," soupira Bella alors qu'Edward sortait une couverture supplémentaire de l'armoire. "Alice et moi avions souvent des rhumes en hiver, quand on était plus faibles. Maman s'occupait de nous. Elle savait comment faire des potions avec les herbes qu'elle cueillait en été," elle soupira lourdement, "elle me manque."

"Hey, au moins tu connaissais ta mère," lui dit-il en essayant d'être amical.

"Parfois je pense que ça rend les choses encore plus dures. Ça me fait si mal parfois. Juste de me rappeler de son visage...de leurs visages...Seigneur, j'arrive pas à croire que je me mets encore dans cet état-là pour ça. Ça fait des mois...je n'ai jamais pu l'accepter."

"Tu as des cauchemas," lui dit Edward. "Je peux t'entendre la nuit."

"Je les vois. Vincent et les autres. Il est toujours sur moi avec du sang coulant de sa bouche. Il me fait du mal. Alice est morte à côté de moi et mes parents sont morts aussi. Il me dit qu'il les a tué."

"Personne ne te tuera tant que tu seras à moi," lui dit Edward. "Je suis très protecteur de ma propriété."

"Je ne suis pas ta propriété," lui dit faiblement Bella.

"On semble avoir des opinions divergentes sur la définition de ce mot."

"Je suis trop fatiguée pour me battre avec toi aujourd'hui," soupira-t-elle.

"Alors je gagne, yay pour moi!"

Bella ferma les yeux et soupira.

"Tu as plus chaud?"

"Oui, merci. Je vais probablement faire la danse de la couverture bientôt."

"Ça a l'air sexy."

"C'est quelque chose qu'Alice et moi, on faisait qu'on était malade. On passait de la chair de poule à la sueur. Gelée à brûlante."

"Les humains sont bizarres," soupira Edward. "Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Ta voix est presque éteinte. Aimerais-tu lire quelque chose?"

"Non, je ne sais pas lire."

"Vraiment?" Edward avait l'air sincèrement abasourdi. Bella hocha la tête. "Wow."

"J'ai grandi dans un trou dans le sol," lui rappela-t-elle. "J'ai été élevée par deux humains qui ont grandi en esclavage. Toutes nos histoires étaient parlées."

"Désolé, ça me semblait juste si évident que tu saches lire. Enfin, dors un peu."

Bella hocha la tête et elle s'endormit rapidement. Edward lui caressa doucement les cheveux et la regarda dormir. Elle dormait beaucoup. Il oubliait parfois à quel point les humains étaient fragiles. Elle était si malade qu'il pouvait le sentir. Il ne savait pas si elle allait vomir et devoir être emmenée à l'hôpital mais il espérait que non. Carlisle saurait quoi faire. Il serait capable de l'aider.

"Edward..." murmura Bella.

Edward baissa les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle dormait toujours. Il eut un large sourire lorsqu'il entendit son prénom sur les lèvres de son humaine.

* * *

_"Personne ne peut t'aider maintenant," lui ronronna Vincent à l'oreille. Bella se débattit. Il lui arracha ses vêtements, la griffant au passage. "Mmm, ton sang est délicieux."_

_"STOP! PITIÉ NON!"_

_"J'ai tué ta famille et tous ceux à qui tu tiens."_

_"NON!"_

_Bella se débattit mais c'était inutile, il était trop fort. Vincent lui attrapa les genoux et la força à écarter les jambes. "Maintenant esclave, tu vas découvrir l'étreinte d'un homme."_

_"EDWARD! PITIÉ AIDE-MOI!"_

_Vincent continua à s'enfoncer violemment en elle. Bella cria lorsqu'elle sentit son bassin se briser. Edward courrait vers elle._

* * *

"Bella, réveille-toi!"

"Pitié...pitié non..."

"Il semblerait qu'elle ait des hallucinations," dit Carlisle, "mais là encore, elle a une fièvre élevée."

"Bella, réveille-toi!"

Bella sursauta et regarda les deux vampires. "Pitié! Non!"

"Ça ira, personne ne te fera de mal."

"Il n'arrête pas."

"Il arrêtera," lui promit Edward. Il remonta les couvertures et les coinça sous ses épaules. "Repose-toi, chaton."

"Bella, sais-tu qui je suis?" lui demanda gentiment Carlisle.

"Carlisle," chuchota Bella. Il hocha la tête. "Esme?"

"Bella, tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais blessée, j'aurais pu t'aider."

"Je suis désolée," marmonna Bella.

"Bella, il faut que je regarde ton dos maintenant," lui dit Carlisle. Il la fit prudemment rouler sur le ventre et lui remonta doucement son pull pour éviter de la blesser. "Mon sac, s'il te plaît, Esme."

Bella sentit ses doigts glacé sur son dos. Ça lui faisait du bien sur sa peau brûlante. Carlisle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un petit pot.

"A quel point s'est propagé l'infection?" lui demanda doucement Esme.

"Pas trop," lui répondit Carlisle, sur un ton professionnel. "Je peux seulement deviner d'où elle vient, mais je suis prêt à parier que c'est à cause du fouet qu'il a utilisé. Je ne peux même pas envisager que père les ait fait nettoyer."

"A quel point c'est profond? Oh, Bella, je suis désolée de ne pas m'en être rendue compte."

"Deux centimètres et demi si elle a de la chance. Je ne sens aucun problème avec les muscles mais je ne tiendrais pas ça pour acquis. Père est très fier de sa capacité à fouetter jusqu'à l'os. Imaginez ce qu'il aurait fait s'il avait été vraiment furieux."

"Ça peut être pire?" gémit Bella.

"Père est très sensible au sujet de notre mère," lui dit Carlisle, "mais il y a des choses qui peuvent le mettre encore plus en colère. Il a tué de rage auparavant."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?" demanda Bella.

"Eh bien," dit Carlisle, "ça s'est passé il y a des années, tu t'en rappelles Esme?"

"Malheureusement. La seule fois où Lady Cullen fut folle de rage après lui."

"Maintenant, où en étais-je? Oh oui, c'était un garçon humain, de ton âge environ, qui s'appelait Ryan," lui dit Carlisle en repensant à son enfance alors qu'il commençait à soigner le dos de Bella. "Rosalie était un bébé à l'époque, vois-tu. Il la portait dans les escaliers et quelque chose est arrivé, je ne sais pas s'il a trébuché ou si elle gigotait trop et qu'il n'a pas réussi à la retenir, toujours est-il qu'elle est tombée dans les escaliers."

"Comment a-t-elle survécu?" lui demanda Bella de la voix la plus inquiète qu'elle put prendre.

"Les vampires ne sont pas aussi fragiles que les humains. Mais père était enragé, il a emmené le garçon dans une cellulle et lui a donné trois coups de fouets. Ils étaient si forts qu'il l'a entaillé jusqu'à l'os."

"Il est mort?"

"Oui, père l'a laissé en bas et il est mort d'hémorragie et de froid."

"Lady Cullen fut furieuse lorsqu'elle le découvrit, et pas seulement parce que c'était arrivé à sa fille, mais parce que le garçon avait été tué."

Bella y pensa. Tué pour avoir fait tombé le bébé du maître. Elle trouvait ça extrême, ce n'était pas comme si l'enfant avait été blessé. En fait, elle était pratiquement sûre que Rosalie s'était relevée et était partie. Mais Lord Cullen semblait être comme ça.

"Alors vous devez être ceux qui encouragent sa curiosité."

Tout le monde tourna la tête pour voir Lord Cullen se tenir à l'entrée de la chambre, avec une expression aussi sombre que d'habitude sur le visage.

"Père," dit Edward en se levant.

"Edward, ôte-toi de mon chemin," dit Lord Cullen, "Carlisle, éloigne-toi d'elle."

"Elle a une terrible infection à cause des coups de fouet que vous lui avez donné et je n'ai pas fini de la soigner," dit calmement Carlisle sans regarder son père. Il posa un pansement sur les plaies de Bella. "Elle a une horrible fièvre."

"Je m'en moque," lui dit Lord Cullen en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main, "elle va reprendre le travail immédiatement."

"Elle a besoin de se reposer," lui dit Carlisle en enlevant ses gants. "On va l'emmener en bas maintenant pour la mettre au lit."

"Fais donc ça et elle sera sur ses pieds et prête à travailler demain matin."

Lord Cullen partit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Carlisle regarda Bella avec tristesse.

"Je suis désolé qu'il ait choisi de te tourmenter."

"Tel père tel fils," soupira Bella. Edward lui tira la langue. Carlisle rigola et l'aida à se lever.

"Je la prends," lui dit Edward.

"Vu son humeur, il vous poussera probablement dans les escaliers," soupira Carlisle. "Non, il vaut mieux que je m'en charge."

Edward hocha la tête et Carlisle fit monter Bella sur son dos. Il la porta hors de la chambre et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

"Je suis désolée de te causer autant de problèmes," soupira Bella.

"Non, tu ne me poses aucun problème," lui dit Carlisle. "Père est toujours de mauvaise humeur pendant les vacances. Maman lui manque. Elle nous manque à tous."

"J'aimerais savoir comment éviter de le mettre autant en colère."

"Il n'aime pas Edward donc je suppose que c'est à cause de ça. C'est juste de la malchance pour toi. Mais Edward t'aime bien. J'espère que vous deviendrez amis."

"Ça faciliterait un peu les choses," acquiesça faiblement Bella. "Merci de m'avoir soigné."

"C'est un plaisir, Bella. Je suis devenu docteur parce que j'aime aider les gens."

"Mais tu connais la médecine humaine aussi."

"C'est un passe-temps," lui dit Carlisle. Il traversa le hall et la porta dans le quartier des servants avant de l'allonger prudemment. "Est-ce que ça ira?"

"Je pense," lui dit Bella. "Alice sera bientôt là."

Carlisle hocha la tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Maintenant, tu vas avoir un peu mal. La crème que je t'ai mis sur tes blessures tuera l'infection sans problème mais ça brûle. Un sale effet secondaire. Je vais garder un oeil sur toi. Si ta fièvre ne baisse pas d'ici quelques jours, alors il faudra que je t'emmène à la clinique."

"Je suis sûre que ça ira," soupira Bella. Elle bailla et Carlisle sourit. Merci."

"Pas de problème. Dors bien."

Bella hocha la tête et Carlisle partit. Elle tira les couvertures jusque sous son menton et s'endormit.

* * *

"Comment va-t-elle?" demanda Alice lorsqu'elle passa à côté de Carlisle dans le hall.

"Ses blessures se sont infectées mais ça ira. J'ai bien peur qu'elle souffrira un peu ce soir mais une bonne nuit de sommeil lui fera du bien."

"Je m'inquiète pour elle," admit Alice. "On a pas souvent eu l'occasion de parler dernièrement."

"Je suis navré d'entendre ça," lui dit Carlisle, d'une voix sincère. "Je suis désolé de devoir partir mais il le faut, Anna voudra que je lui raconte une histoire."

"Je suis désolée de vous avoir retenu," lui dit Alice, "merci d'avoir prit soin d'elle."

Carlisle hocha la tête et la tapota sur le crâne avant de partir. Alice continua a avancer et se rendit dans la chambre de Jasper où elle lui déposa son linge.

"Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit?"

"Non, merci, Alice," lui dit Jasper. "Ce serait agréable d'avoir un peu de compagnie cependant."

"Je suppose que je peux rester une minute ou deux," lui dit Alice avec un sourire. "Je veux aller voir Bella plus tard."

"Carlisle a dit qu'elle dormait."

"Elle est vraiment malade pour le moment," soupira Alice, "J'aimerais me rappeler des potions médicinales de maman."

Le visage d'Alice s'assombrit à la mention de sa mère. Jasper lui tendit les bras et elle le rejoignit. Il l'attira sur ses genoux et il la tint légèrement. Alice sourit et lui tendit son bras. "Pas pour le moment," lui dit Jasper, "je veux quelque chose d'autre."

"Quoi?" lui demanda Alice. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et sourit. Jasper la laissa se lever et elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il lui sourit et retint un éclat de rire.

"J'ai entendu," lui dit Alice. Jasper la rejoignit.

"Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant?"

"La couleur du soleil sur la neige. C'est un si joli couché de soleil."

"C'est la saison," lui dit-il. "Viens te promener avec moi."

"Où?"

Jasper la prit dans ses bras et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Il lui tendit une veste qu'elle enfila. Il l'aida à mettre des gants et ils sortirent.

"J'adore être dehors," soupira Alice en prenant une profonde inspiration.

"Je sais," lui répondit doucement Jasper. Ils se dirigèrent vers les bois près du manoir, en suivant un chemin de briques. "Maman adorait marcher, ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Elle et père se promenaient chaque nuit."

"Je pense que mes parents le faisaient aussi," soupira Alice. "Ce n'était pas prudent pour eux de sortir. Mais parfois, pendant la nuit, on sortait. Parfois papa et maman sortaient tous seuls, généralement pour chasser, mais très rarement pour être un peu tous seuls."

"Alors ils sortaient pour faire l'amour?"

"Hm? Oh, non. Ils sortaient pour se faire plaisir. Pour avoir la chance d'être vraiment seuls. J'ai demandé une fois à maman ce qu'ils faisaient et elle m'a dit qu'ils réfléchissaient. Je les ai vu une fois, ils pensaient que je dormais, mais j'étais sortis pour les voir, enfin bref, ils étaient..."

"Ça ressemble à une échappée pour faire l'amour."

"Ils faisaient l'amour dans leur lit," lui dit Alice, "pendant que Bella et moi, on jouait. C'était comme ça qu'ils se montraient leur amour. Ils le faisaient rarement pour éviter que maman tombe enceinte. Une fois ils sont sortis pour...se débarrasser de quelque chose."

"Elle était tombée enceinte?" devina Jasper. Alice hocha la tête.

"Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper d'un autre enfant," dit-elle tristement, "ils avaient Bella. Ils m'avaient adopté par pure gentillesse. Ils n'avaient pas à le faire. Après tout, j'étais une bouche de plus à nourrir et un corps de plus à tenir au chaud."

"C'est tout de même horrible."

"Qu'est-ce qui aurait été plus horrible?" lui demanda Alice, "tuer le bébé avant sa naissance ou le laisser vivre pour qu'il risque de mourir de faim ou de froid plus tard?"

"Ta mère aurait été capable de l'allaiter au cours de la première année."

"La nourriture était très rare," lui rappela Alice, "la plupart des nuits, maman et papa ne mangeaient pas parce qu'ils prenaient soin de nous. Ils refusaient de nous laisser partager avec eux. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer comme c'était."

"Je ne peux vraiment pas comprendre," lui dit Jasper, "je peux comprendre ce que tu me dis, mais pas ce que c'était. Comment as-tu survécu?"

"On le fait, c'est tout," lui dit Alice en haussant les épaules. "Les humains qui sont libres savent à quel point ils sont chanceux de l'être. On penserait qu'on est chanceux. Enfin, par comparaison, Bella et moi le sommes, mais les humains réduits en esclavage. Je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point la liberté vous manque lorsque vous ne l'avez plus."

Jasper était silencieux. Il entendait la neige craquer sous leurs pas et le bruit de son coeur. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Il pouvait aussi sentir les larmes qui allaient couler sur ses joues.

"Je ne comprend pas ce que je ressens," lui dit Alice. "J'aime être ici. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Bella et moi avons été vendues à de bons vampires, enfin aussi bons que possible, ou si c'est parce que je me suis attachée aux gens ici. Avoir fait la connaissance d'Esme...elle est comme une mère pour nous. Elle prend soin de nous. Maître Carlisle est si gentil et il a aidé ma soeur bien qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Même Maître Edward a ses bons côtés, comme lorsqu'il a tenu tête à son père pour Bella. Et puis il y a vous."

"Il y a moi," murmura Jasper. "Et moi?"

Alice s'arrêta et se tourna. Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Elle releva la tête vers lui. Il commençait à neiger. Des flocons blancs flottaient dans l'air et atterrissaient sur ses cheveux. Ses yeux étaient plongé dans ceux de Jasper, emprisonnant son regard, ou peut-être que c'était lui qui emprisonnait le sien. Il savait ce qu'il voulait qu'elle dise.

_Dis-moi que tu m'aimes_

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il avait tellement de mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Des années d'enseignement auprès de son père l'avaient rendu froid comme la glace. Puis elle était arrivée. Alice était entrée dans sa vie et l'avait réchauffé. C'était des petites choses, sa manière de sourire ou la façon dont elle lui offrait son sang. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il appréciait le second. Sa voix était calme et apaisante et il avait découvert que lorsqu'il dormait, son sommeil n'était plus agité, grâce à sa voix.

"Et moi, Alice?" lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Bella allait la haïr. Alice releva la tête vers Jasper. Ses yeux bordeaux étaient si profonds et emplis d'un million d'émotions différentes. Elle savait qu'il avait un coeur de glace, ouvert juste pour sa famille. La vie militaire était son rêve et il prendrait la place de son père lorsque viendrait l'heure, l'héritier officieux de la famille Cullen. Il était si beau et il était définitivement hors d'atteinte. Comment pouvait-elle même espérer qu'il veuille avoir à faire quoi que ce soit avec elle?

Comment pouvait-elle aimer un vampire? Comment pouvait-elle aimer quelque chose qui avait détruit sa famille?

"Vous êtes...génial."

Elle se tourna pour continuer à marcher mais il la retint par le bras. Elle le regarda tout en continuant à pleurer silencieusement. A cet instant, il y avait un million d'étincelles et un million de sentiments passés sous silence. Confusion, désir, douleur et un besoin d'appartenir à quelqu'un. Jasper rejoua sa vie dans sa tête, la solitude lorsqu'il était enfant, la douleur quand ses parents étaient morts et la joie quand il avait été adopté et qu'il avait finalement eut des frères et une soeur avec qui jouer, mais un sentiment de distance, de séparation des autres. Le même genre de solitude qu'Alice avait ressentit. Savoir qu'il ne devait sa vie qu'à la gentillesse de quelqu'un d'autre, que les personnes qui avaient été les premières à l'aimer avaient disparu pour toujours. Mais elle avait aussi perdu les personnes qui avaient suffisamment tenu à elle pour la recueillir. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que ça avait été pour eux. Comment Charlie et Renee avaient trouvé cette petite fille et comment deux humains - des créatures que Jasper avaient toujours considéré comme sauvages et barbares lorsqu'ils étaient libres - avaient pu recueillir une autre enfant alors qu'ils savaient à quel point c'était difficile.

Il tira sur son bras et elle s'approcha de lui.

"Alice," murmura-t-il, "et moi?"

"Je suis dans tous mes états," chuchota-t-elle, "Jasper, je pense que j'ai des sentiments pour toi que je ne devrais pas avoir."

"Embrasse-moi," ordonna-t-il gentiment. Alice se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura ses lèvres avant de se reculer rapidement.

"Je ne peux pas."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je...j'ai peur."

"N'aie pas peur," murmura Jasper. "Je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi. Tu es la part de moi qui me manquait. J'étais censé te trouver. Ne le vois-tu pas? Tu as survécu seize ans sans être découverte puis tu es attrapée quelques jours à peine avant qu'Edward ne vienne chercher Bella. Tu es la soeur de la seule muette mentale du Centre. A l'instant même où je t'ai vu, il y a eu quelque chose entre nous. Je sais que ce n'est pas que la peur qui t'a gardé aussi calme. Je t'ai calmé et sans même utiliser mon don. Tu sais que j'ai raison."

Jasper s'approcha d'elle. Il attrapa doucement son visage. "Dis-le, à voix haute."

"Je t'aime," chuchota Alice. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi...mais je t'aime."

Jasper sourit et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. "Parce que c'est la première fois qu'on croit au destin."

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Queenbeth2

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Warning : **DARK FIC, VIOLENCE, NON-CON

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Queenbeth2. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **Les règles en matière de vampires sont quelques peu différentes dans cette histoire. Les vampires **viennent au monde**, ils ne sont pas **créés**. Et ils **dorment** de la naissance jusqu'à l'âge de** vingt ans**. Mais leurs heures de sommeil **diminuent **lorsqu'ils grandissent. Bébés, ils dorment pratiquement toute la **journée**. Enfants, ils dorment environ **huit heures **par nuit. Et adultes, ils dorment **une à deux heures** tous les **deux mois** environ. Lorsqu'ils **vieillissent**, ils recommencent à **dormir**. **Plus **un vampire adulte dort, **plus **sa fin est proche.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 9 -**

Bella se redressa brusquement suite à un nouveau cauchemar. Comme d'habitude, Alice et Esme se réveillèrent avec elles. Alice parce qu'elles avaient accolés leurs lits pour dormir ensemble et Esme parce que Bella était sûre qu'elle avait une sorte de détecteur interne.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda Alice. Bella regarda sa soeur et chercha instantanément du réconfort dans ses bras. Alice la serra contre elle alors qu'elle pleurait.

"Je n'arrête pas de revoir son visage," sanglota Bella. "Je n'arrête pas de revoir le visage du chasseur."

"Tout va bien Bells, je suis là," murmura Alice en lui caressant les cheveux. "Tout ira bien."

"Maman me manque," sanglota Bella. "Elle me manque tellement!"

"Je sais, elle me manque aussi," dit Alice d'une voix toujours aussi douce. "Allez Bells, rallonges-toi, okay."

Bella hocha la tête et elles se rallongèrent. Elles se tournèrent pour se faire face et Bella agrippa la main d'Alice. Esme était passé en mode mère poule, et elle apaisa l'anxiété qu'elle avait ressenti en croyant qu'un de ses poussins était en danger en remontant la couverture jusque sous les épaules de Bella et en bordant les deux filles.

"Merci Esme," dit doucement Alice.

Bella tendit la main et Esme l'attrapa avant de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle les embrassa ensuite toutes les deux sur le front avant de se rasseoir sur son propre lit de camp parfaitement préparée à rester éveillée au cas où un des soeurs aurait besoin d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ton rêve?"

"La même chose qui se passe toujours," marmonna Bella en se frottant les yeux. "Il est là et il me viole encore et encore. Il t'a tué, et il a tué nos parents et Esme et toutes les personnes qui ont jamais compté pour moi."

"Il ne te fera aucun mal," lui assura Alice. "Maître Edward ne le laissera pas faire. Et même si pour quelques raisons que ce soit, Maître Edward n'intervient pas, Maître Carlisle l'en empêchera, tout comme Maître Jasper."

"J'aimerais que ces cauchemars disparaissent," pleura doucement Bella. "J'aimerais que tout s'arrête et redevienne comme avant!"

Alice n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle embrassa le front de sa soeur et lui caressa les cheveux. Il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles elle devait réfléchir après tout. Ses parents lui manquaient terriblement et sa liberté lui manquait, mais elles avaient des lits chauds et de la nourriture, et une douche toutes les semaines pour ne pas sentir mauvais. Et mieux que ça, leurs propriétaires vampiriques n'étaient ni des violeurs ni des vampires qui les battaient (enfin la plupart d'entre eux). Et elle avait Jasper. Alice sentit son coeur manquer un battement à la pensée de son maître. Il était si tendre avec elle et si aimant.

Bella se rendormit enfin. Esme leur souhaita bonne nuit à toutes les deux dans un murmure et se recoucha aussi. Alice resta éveillée. Elle se demandait ce que faisait Jasper. Il était probablement entrain de lire en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Bella serait folle de rage si elle découvrait la nouvelle relation de sa soeur avec son vampire.

* * *

Lorsque Bella apporta un verre de sang à Edward, elle le trouva endormi sur son bureau. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dormir auparavant. Elle ne savait pas si elle devrait partir ou le réveiller. Elle posa le verre de sang sur son bureau et ça ne le réveilla pas. De près, il était encore plus beau dans son sommeil. Son visage parfait était complètement détendu et elle pouvait voir les veines violettes de ses paupières soulignées par ses longs cils. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui tombaient sur le visage. Il avait dû décider de ne même pas prendre la peine de les coiffer. Bella songea qu'à moins d'avoir du gel à portée de main, ce serait très difficile de coiffer ses cheveux.

Elle s'approcha de son lit et attrapa la couverture décorative qui se trouvait au pied du lit. Elle la posa ensuite sur ses épaules. Ça attira l'attention d'Edward. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse respirer, la main d'Edward se referma sur la sienne et elle fut plaquée au lit avec son autre main enroulée autour de sa gorge.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Tu m'a fichu la trouille!"

"Tu étais entrain de dormir."

"Oui, je sais."

Edward baissa les yeux et vit la couverture par terre. Il se pencha et la ramassa. "Je n'ai jamais froid," dit-il.

"Et comment j'étais sensée savoir ça! Seigneur, je lave bien assez souvent tes couvertures. Voilà ton sang." Elle lui donna le verre et partit. Edward regarda la couverture qu'il tenait et soupira. Elle avait juste voulu prendre soin de lui. Il soupira à nouveau et reposa la couverture sur son lit. Il la lissa et s'allongea ensuite dessus. Il pouvait toujours la sentir sur le tissu. Sucré et ne ressemblant à rien d'autre au monde. Il se releva et traversa le couloir pour se rendre dans la chambre de Carlisle.

"Mec, faut que je te parle...oh Seigneur, sérieusement?"

Carlisle releva la tête d'entre les cuisses d'Esme et eut l'air légèrement irrité.

"Tu ne sais pas toquer?" demanda Carlisle.

"J'ai un problème."

"Ouais, tu sais pas toquer!"

"Désolé Esme," dit Edward en essayant de ne pas la regarder. Elle se redressa et Carlisle enroula les couvertures autour d'elle.

"Très bien, Ed, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" soupira Carlisle. Edward fut soulagé de voir qu'il portait encore un pantalon.

"Je pense que j'ai un problème," dit Edward en s'agenouillant à côté du lit pour que Carlisle puisse l'entendre vu qu'il parlait de la voix la plus basse possible.

"Lequel?"

"Je n'arrête pas de penser à Bella. Je n'arrive pas à me sortir sa voix de la tête même si je ne peux pas l'_entendre_ dans ma tête."

"Ce n'est pas un problème," grogna Carlisle, "Tu es tout simplement amoureux d'elle."

"Non, je suis amoureux de Tanya."

"Okay, Eddie, je vais te faire un dessin," dit Carlisle en roulant sur le ventre. "Tanya est une salope et tu ne veux pas rompre avec elle parce que t'es une lopette."

"Tanya n'est pas une salope et je n'aime pas te l'entendre dire! Est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir que je traite Esme de salope?"

"Tanya est une salope mais tu ne veux pas rompre avec elle."

"Parce que je l'aime."

"Parce que t'as un léger complexe oedipien et que t'as besoin qu'une femelle prenne soin de toi."

""Je n'apprécie pas tes propos!"

"Fais-toi plaisir," soupira Carlisle, "et maintenant si tu veux bien gentiment foutre le camp!"

"Oui. Désolé Esme."

"Au revoir Edward."

Dans un soupir, Edward disparut.

* * *

"Hey chaton."

"AHHH!"

Edward regarda Bella glisser sur le carrelage lorsqu'il lui fit peur. Il était accroché la tête en bas à la rampe. Il rigola et se laissa tomber au sol, atterrissant sur ses pieds.

"C'est quoi ce délire?"

"Aw, le chaton est tombé sur ses petites fesses."

"Tu es vraiment un insupportable crétin!"

Edward rigola et la remit sur ses pieds. "Où est-ce que tu vas?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut?"

"Je réfléchissais," soupira Edward, "et ensuite je t'ai vu et je me suis dit que je devais te saluer."

"Ben, merci de t'assurer que j'ai ma dose quotidienne de crise cardiaque," grommela Bella. "Enfin bref, je vais au marché."

"Seule?"

"Oui," dit Bella. "Ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué."

"Je vais dire à quelqu'un de t'accompagner," lui dit Edward.

Bella se contenta de le regarder. Elle voulait lui demander s'il voudrait bien l'accompagner, mais ce ne serait pas approprié. Au final, Edward dit à Jessica d'aller avec elle.

* * *

Esme entra dans la chambre de Carlisle avec son sang. Automatiquement, elle regarda vers le bureau où il travaillait et fut surprise de ne pas le trouver là. A la place, il était allongé sur son lit avec les yeux fermés. Les yeux d'Esme s'écarquillèrent.

"Carlisle!"

"Hm?" grogna-t-il.

"Oh mon Dieu," souffla Esme en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine pour calmer son coeur qui battait la chamade. Elle posa le sang sur une table basse et courut jusqu'au lit. Elle se jeta sur lui et il enroula ses bras autour d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour?" demanda-t-il.

"Je croyais que tu dormais!"

Carlisle l'embrassa sur le front. "Je ne faisais que reposer mes yeux," lui assura-t-il.

"J'ai eu tellement peur...tu es encore trop jeune."

"Aww, tu as eu peur pour moi?" demanda Carlisle. "Tu es si mignonne."

"La ferme! Tu es mon meilleur ami et, oh ouais, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," murmura Carlisle. "Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais."

Esme sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou. "Tu es tendu," murmura-t-elle.

"Beaucoup de choses me travaillent," soupira Carlisle. "Mais je me sens mieux quand t'es là."

"Je peux te faire te sentir encore mieux," ronronna Esme et s'asseyant sur lui. Carlisle posa ses mains sur ses mollets et sourit. "Peut-être que le docteur pourrait utiliser une piqûre de rappel en anatomie humaine?"

Carlisle lui fit un large sourire. "Mmm, j'ai planté l'anatomie," murmura-t-il en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser. "Ça m'a toujours distrait."

"Oh non, tu es vraiment un mauvais élève," le taquina Esme. "Ooh, je peux sentir cette petite...euh...distraction."

En un instant, elle se retrouva sur le dos et Carlisle frottait sa 'distraction' contre elle. "Petite?" demanda-t-il. Il pressa ses hanches entre les cuisses d'Esme et elle haleta, son souffle se coupant dans sa gorge. "Oh, ma magnifique chérie."

"Oh Seigneur..."

"C'est tout sauf petit," chuchota-t-il. Esme tendit sa petite main et enroula ses doigts autour de lui. "Mmm nnn Esme..."

"Ooh, quel grand garçon," ronronna-t-elle.

"Bon sang, Esme, tu es si sexy," grogna Carlisle. Esme adorait comme sa bienséance et sa politesse semblaient diminuer quand ils étaient comme ça. Il était plus vampirique quand il était comme ça. Son côté pervers adorait que Carlisle la morde. La douleur se mêlait au plaisir de son orgasme et elle en tirait un étrange pouvoir.

"Je dois retourner au travail," soupira Esme.

"Pas encore," chuchota Carlisle; il lui écarta les jambes et déplaça sa culotte. "Esme, je veux te faire l'amour," chuchota-t-il. "Je veux passer la nuit avec toi et te tenir dans mes bras pendant que tu rêves."

"Je reviendrais ce soir, après que les autres soient endormies," murmura Esme. "Et pour ce qui est de faire l'amour," elle frotta ses hanches contre celles de Carlisle, "Je suppose que je peux trouver un peu de temps pour ça."

Carlisle sourit et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Esme. Il embrassa sa gorge et fit ensuite voyager sa bouche sur sa clavicule alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Esme sourit, le souffle court et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Son fort vampire. Elle pouvait sentir de la douleur en lui mais il lui en parlerait plus tard. Alors qu'il bougeait lentement en elle, elle faisait courir ses mains dans ses cheveux et leurs langues dansaient. Rien au monde ne les séparerait jamais.

* * *

Carlisle n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Il jeta son téléphone à travers la pièce, le fracassant contre le mur pour mettre définitivement fin à sa conversation avec son père. Il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années. Il piqua une crise de nerf. Et quelle crise de nerf ce fut. Il jeta tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et lorsqu'Emmett vint voir ce qui n'allait pas, il lui hurla de lui foutre la paix. Surpris, Emmett partit avec son bébé dans ses bras.

Enragé, Carlisle se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'agrippa la tête. Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux dorés et ferma les yeux. S'il avait plus pleuré, il aurait eu les joues couvertes de larmes. Il s'allongea et soupira. Il sauta ensuite sur ses pieds et se précipita dans toute la maison à la recherche d'Esme.

Elle était entrain de lustrer l'argenterie lorsqu'il la trouva. Elle couina lorsqu'il l'attrapa. La fourchette en argent tomba au sol et le mur trembla lorsqu'il se jeta contre. Heureusement, Esme ne ressentit pratiquement rien parce que Carlisle absorba pratiquement tout le choc avant de la presser contre le mur.

Les lèvres d'Esme ne furent pas aussi chanceuses. Les siennes s'écrasèrent contre celles d'Esme avec assez de force pour un vampire et il la tenait si fort contre lui qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait la broyer. Esme fut à peine capable de se reculer pour haleter. Carlisle captura à nouveau immédiatement sa bouche mais plus doucement. Sa langue pénétra la bouche d'Esme et il prit tout de suite le rythme qu'elle préférait.

Lorsqu'il la laissa finalement reprendre son souffle, Esme attrapa son visage à deux mains pour l'empêcher à nouveau d'attaquer sa bouche. "Que se passe-t-il?" demanda-t-elle en lui caressant doucement la joue.

"Mon père," dit-il à travers ses dents serrées. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Esme. Il renifla ses cheveux et sa peau chaude. "Esme, il m'a fiancé à une autre femme."

Le coeur d'Esme s'arrêta et elle sembla se refermer sur elle-même. Elle le repoussa et ramassa la fourchette d'une main tremblante. Elle la posa dans une bassine d'eau et se baissa ensuite à nouveau pour éponger le produit qui était tombé au sol.

"Esme..."

"Tu es un vampire et je suis une humaine. Tu as des attentes et des choses sont attendues de ta part. Je serais toujours avec toi, Carlisle."

"Je t'aime, Esme," dit Carlisle en s'approchant d'elle et en attrapant ses mains, "cette femme...Je la déteste vraiment. Je l'ai déjà rencontré et elle est horrible. Ce sera un mariage politique et...Esme, je serais misérable avec elle. Père ne veut pas entendre raison."

"Tu vas te marier," dit Esme en glissant ses doigts entre ceux de Carlisle. "Je t'ai regardé le faire avant et je te regarderais à nouveau. Je suis humaine. Je suis ton esclave. Tu n'as aucune raison de m'avoir."

"Je t'aime. Ça ne veut rien dire pour toi?"

"Tu savais que ça arriverait un jour," lui dit doucement Esme. "Je serais là. Si tu veux qu'on ait une liaison, je le ferais. Sinon, je respecterais ton choix."

"Je te veux," dit Carlisle. Il effleura sa joue et elle se pressa contre sa main. Il sentit ses larmes tomber sur ses doigts et pressa son front contre celui d'Esme. "Tu es tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu."

* * *

Bella envoya Jessica acheter les bouteilles de sang pour la moitié de la famille pendant qu'elle allait chercher le sang spécial de Carlisle. Elle s'approcha de la caisse et la vendeuse lui fit un sourire commercial.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai besoin de trois bouteilles de A, quatre de AB, et sept de O."

"Positif ou négatif?"

"Négatif, positif, négatif," soupira Bella. La femme hocha la tête et commença à préparer la commande.

"1275," lui dit la femme. Bella lui tendit une carte de crédit et la récupéra quelques minutes plus tard. Elle devait encore aller acheter de la nourriture pour les humains et acheter les desserts que ses vampires aimaient.

Ses vampires. C'était un concept étrange pour elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le soleil brillait de tous ses feux et les quelques vampires présents scintillaient. Lorsque son nom fut appelé, elle attrapa ses sacs et se dirigea vers la banque du sang pour rejoindre Jessica.

"Jess?" appela-t-elle.

Bella soupira. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment Jessica. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas chez cette fille. Donc elle fut plus qu'heureuse de l'attendre dehors, au soleil. L'hiver touchait à sa fin et le temps s'adoucissait. Le soleil était agréable contre sa peau. Elle s'adossa au mur de l'immeuble et ferma les yeux.

"Salut tigresse."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. C'était la voix qu'elle entendait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars.

"Ton maître est un abruti de ne pas t'avoir baisé," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Bella sauta loin de lui et se tourna. Elle le vit en chair et en os pour la première fois depuis des mois. Vincent. Le vampire cruel qui a détruit son bonheur.

"Où est ta très chère soeur?" demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

"T-t'approche pas," dit Bella en faisant un pas en arrière. Sa main glaciale lui agrippa le poignet. Sa main lui semblait différente. Plus froide peut-être. Ou peut-être que c'était sa texture. Sa peau était rugueuse alors que ses vampires avaient les mains douces.

"Tu sens délicieusement bon, mmm, je pourrais te drainer si je ne fais pas attention. L'odeur de ton sang est...si unique."

Bella avait entendu Carlisle dire que la pilule ou l'injection qu'ils leur faisaient changer l'odeur des humains. Vincent la regardait comme il la regardait toujours dans ses rêves. Ses yeux étaient excités et affamés. Il tenait son poignet d'une main de fer. Bella savait que ce serait inutile de crier. Personne ne lui viendrait en aide. A chaque fois qu'elle venait au marché, il y avait toujours un humain ou deux qui essayaient de se rebeller contre leurs maîtres. Y'avait-il qui que ce soit d'autre qui pourrait lui venir en aide? Les vampires ne s'en mêleraient pas.

Mais Edward si. Si elle avait été en danger, Edward aurait essayé de la sauver. N'est-ce pas? Son visage apparut dans l'esprit de Bella et elle ressentit de la douleur. Étonnamment, elle se demanda si elle le reverrait un jour. Le reverrait-elle? Et Alice ou Esme? Carlisle ou Jasper? Sa soeur était son monde et Esme était devenue une nouvelle mère pour elle, quelqu'un qui prenait soin d'elle sans rien demander en échange. Puis il y avait Edward, Carlisle, Jasper et (quand il était là) Emmett. Ses vampires. Sa famille. C'était dur de se rappeler qu'elle était leur esclave parfois, complètement différent de quand ils l'avaient acheté.

Bella obéit à un instinct qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des mois. Son pieds s'enfonça dans le bas-ventre de Vincent et elle le repoussa. Elle s'élança en courant et il la rattrapa. Ses mains rugueuses l'attrapèrent et la soulevèrent du sol. Elle le griffa et lui mit des coups de pieds. Elle mordit sa peau et se débattit en vain. Elle était faible. Il allait l'emmener pour toujours. Elle était à nouveau volée mais cette fois, elle ne finirait pas au Centre. Il allait la garder. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais sa soeur.

Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Edward.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **Queenbeth2

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Warning : **DARK FIC, VIOLENCE, NON-CON

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Queenbeth2. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Popolove...Merci Pauline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **Les règles en matière de vampires sont quelques peu différentes dans cette histoire. Les vampires **viennent au monde**, ils ne sont pas **créés**. Et ils **dorment** de la naissance jusqu'à l'âge de** vingt ans**. Mais leurs heures de sommeil **diminuent **lorsqu'ils grandissent. Bébés, ils dorment pratiquement toute la **journée**. Enfants, ils dorment environ **huit heures **par nuit. Et adultes, ils dorment **une à deux heures** tous les **deux mois** environ. Lorsqu'ils **vieillissent**, ils recommencent à **dormir**. **Plus **un vampire adulte dort, **plus **sa fin est proche.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**/!\ Attention: Mention de viol /!\**

* * *

**- Chapitre 10 -**

"Esme!" cria Jessica en entrant dans la maison. "Esme!"

Carlisle grogna doucement dans le cou d'Esme, il ne voulait pas d'une distraction maintenant. Mais Esme le repoussa, effleura doucement sa joue et lui souffla 'ce soir' pour l'empêcher de perdre son calme temporairement fragile.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Jessica?"

"Bella a disparu!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par disparu?" demanda sèchement Esme.

"Je veux dire qu'elle est partie chercher le sang de Maître Carlisle pendant que j'allais chercher le sang des autre et elle n'est pas revenue à notre point de rendez-vous! Je ne sais pas si elle s'est enfuie ou non, tout ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est la poche de sang synthétique et des bouteilles cassées, comme si elle les avait faites tomber.

"Oh mon Dieu," souffla Esme. Carlisle plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Esme et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il sentait une migraine arriver.

"Edward!" appela-t-il.

Son frère avait l'air d'être un peu irrité d'avoir été appelé comme ça mais ravi d'avoir l'opportunité de fuir ses devoirs. "Oui?"

"Bella a disparu," dit-il. "Jessica dit qu'elle ne l'a pas rejointe quand elle était supposée le faire et que tout ce qu'elle a trouvé c'était des bouteilles de sang brisées."

Edward ne dit rien. Il voulait étrangler la fragile humaine qui se tenait devant lui pour avoir été si négligente mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il aurait dû aller avec elle. Elle avait voulu qu'il aille avec elle (un fait qu'il n'avait réalisé qu'après son départ). Sans prononcer un mot, il fit volte-face.

"Tu t'en moques?" demanda Esme.

Les poings d'Edward se serrèrent. Il ne lui dit rien.

* * *

Alice se rongeait les ongles. Jasper la serrait dans ses bras et faisait de son mieux pour la garder calme. Ça ne marchait pas. C'était inutile en fait. Il attrapa la main d'Alice et la porta à ses lèvres avant d'y faire courir sa langue. Elle fut confuse et ensuite elle remarqua, en voyant son pouce, qu'elle s'était rongée les ongles jusqu'au sang.

"Fais attention, amour," chuchota-t-il. "Tu vas te faire mal."

"Jasper, ma sœur est tout ce qu'il me reste!" cria Alice. "Jessica est rentrée seule! Seule!"

"Je sais, ma chérie, je sais," murmura Jasper en lui caressant les cheveux et en l'embrassant sur la tempe. "S'il te plaît, mon cœur, s'il te plaît, reste calme."

Edward était enragé. Jessica était rentrée seule et son humaine avait disparu. Jessica avait dit qu'elle avait attendu aussi longtemps que possible mais que Bella n'était jamais venue. Il était possible que Bella se soit enfuie. Cette simple idée rendait Edward fou de rage. Si Bella s'était enfuie, alors il la retrouverait, la ramènerait par les cheveux et il l'enfermerait.

Mais il savait que quelque chose d'autre n'allait pas. Bella devait avoir été enlevée. Il allait aller au marché et il la retrouverait.

* * *

Il faisait noir et froid lorsque Bella se réveilla. Elle ne savait pas où elle était et n'avait qu'une petite idée de comment elle était arrivée là. Elle sentit du métal sur ses chevilles et ses poignets et tira dessus. Elle était accrochée à un mur par quatre grosses chaînes qui cliquetaient quand elle bougeait. Elle essaya de voir où elle était mais ne voyait pratiquement rien. La pièce était immense et sombre. Il y avait une lampe fluorescente au-dessus d'elle. Elle réalisa qu'elle portait une tenue différente. Elle portait une petite robe similaire à celle qu'elle avait dû porter avant qu'Edward ne l'achète.

"Maintenant, tu vas voir comment une humaine est vraiment traitée, bien que tu dois connaître la vraie cruauté à en juger par les cicatrices sur ton dos."

"Ne me touche pas!"

"Et comment tu vas m'en empêcher?" demanda Vincent d'une voix amusée. "En me criant dessus? Tes mains et tes jambes sont attachées donc tu peux oublier la possibilité de me mettre un coup dans l'entrejambe."

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle frissonna lorsqu'elle le sentit presser son nez contre sa mâchoire avant d'inspirer profondément. "Si bon," ronronna-t-il, en effleurant sa lèvre du bout des doigts. "Parfaitement vierge. Il ne t'a pas mordue? Je ne peux pas le détecter sur toi. Tss, tss. Dommage pour lui."

Bella essaya de le mordre et il retira brusquement sa main. Il éclata de rire et attrapa la tête de Bella à deux mains.

"Tu es si divertissante, tigresse," grogna-t-il. Il attrapa la main de Bella et la pressa contre son entrejambe, "tu sens à quel point tu me fais bander."

Bella le sentit et une vague de peur la submergea. Il lui sourit et lécha sa tempe.

"Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-il. "Tu sues déjà de peur. Ton cœur bat la chamade et tu trembles. Tu sais que je vais te baiser. Tu sais que ça va te faire mal. Réfléchis, quelque chose d'aussi gros entrant dans un petit trou et sans rien pour le faire glisser plus facilement. Tu seras complètement sèche parce que tu es terrifiée. Ou peut-être que tu finiras par mouiller parce que tu aimes ça. Ta mère était trempée lorsqu'on l'a baisée. Tu te rappelles, tigresse? Tu te rappelles de ses cris? Ça te fera beaucoup plus mal à toi parce qu'elle était habituée et utilisée. Tu es serrée. Probablement aussi serrée que ton petit cul le sera."

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent et elle sentit son cœur arrêter de battre. Vincent éclata de rire.

"Oui, ma tigresse, je vais baiser chacun de tes trous de toutes mes forces. Je vais te montrer ce que ça veut dire d'être humaine. De n'être rien de plus qu'un trou chaud pour un vampire. Tu vas saigner. Oh oui, tu vas saigner, et je vais lécher ton sang pour avoir la force de recommencer. Tu vas me nourrir tigresse. Tu vas me nourrir pour que je sois fort. Fort pour pouvoir te refaire crier."

Elle se sentait mal. Elle avait terriblement peur de lui et il le savait. Elle souhaitait plus que tout au monde être avec Edward. Elle préférerait même les abus de Lord Cullen à sa situation actuelle. La question était: quand commencerait-il? Continuerait-il à la torturer mentalement ou commencerait-il à la torturer physiquement? Elle eut sa réponse presque instantanément. Il la plaqua brusquement contre le mur et elle toussa. Il attrapa sa jupe et la souleva, la roulant sur ses hanches. Il lui arracha ses sous-vêtements et lui écarta brutalement les jambes.

Ça lui fit mal. Ça la brûla. Bella cria et il rigola. Chacun des mouvements de Vincent était lent et douloureux, comme s'il la frottait avec du papier de verre. Elle pouvait sentir quelque chose de chaud couler le long de sa cuisse. Elle saignait et apparemment, elle saignait beaucoup. Il bougea encore et encore puis de plus en plus vite. Ça lui fit un peu moins mal et Bella se demanda si c'était parce que son corps s'y était adapté, ou si c'était parce qu'elle avait assez saigné pour être lubrifiée.

"Rappelles-toi de ces sensations," grogna Vincent, "rappelles-toi de cette douleur. Tu es humaine. Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien pour un vampire."

* * *

Edward était fou d'inquiétude. Il avait fouillé tout le marché et n'avait trouvé rien d'autre que l'odeur de Bella mixée à celle d'un vampire. Un vampire avait sa Bella. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les choses horribles qu'elle devrait endurer. Lui et sa famille prenaient soin de leurs humains. Il taquinait son chaton, ou il jouait avec elle, mais il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il ne la violerait jamais et il ne la battrait jamais non plus, pas après la première fois. Ses frères étaient comme lui. Ils n'abusaient jamais de leurs humains contrairement aux autres vampires. Bordel, Carlisle était amoureux de son humaine et il était pratiquement convaincu que Jasper était amoureux de la sienne.

Enfin, c'était un bon moyen d'énerver leur père. Tous ses fils étaient attirés par des humaines.

* * *

Carlisle était irrité qu'Esme ne l'ait pas rejoint mais il savait que c'était irrationnel. Il pouvait l'entendre dans le quartier des servantes, en train de réconforter une Alice en larme. La pauvre fille. Sa sœur était tout ce qu'elle avait au monde et elle avait disparu. Les filles étaient fortes ensemble mais le seraient-elles séparément? Avaient-elles jamais été séparées auparavant? Carlisle sentit son cœur se serrer pour les deux sœurs. Il espérait de tout son cœur que Bella était au moins en sécurité.

Il entendit Jasper passer devant sa chambre pour descendre. Il savait ce que son frère ressentait pour Alice, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Jasper était si heureux avec son humaine, exactement comme il l'était avec Esme.

Jasper atteignit le quartier des servantes et entra. "Esme, puis-je t'emprunter Alice?"

"Elle n'est pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit," lui rappela Esme.

"Esme."

Alice se leva et alla rejoindre Jasper. Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre où il s'assit sur son lit avant de la prendre doucement dans ses bras. "Je veux te regarder dormir," lui murmura-t-il. "Je veux te garder dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que tes larmes s'assèchent.

Alice fondit à nouveau en larme. Comment avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel amant? "Jasper, je t'aime tellement," sanglota-t-elle. "J'ai tellement peur. Vous devez retrouver Bella! Elle n'a jamais été seule auparavant!"

"On la retrouvera," lui promit Jasper, "mais pour le moment, tu as besoin de dormir. Tu es si fatiguée mon amour."

"Je ne peux pas dormir. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle et à ce qu'elle est en train de traverser."

Jasper lui chanta une berceuse et lui caressa les cheveux encore et encore. Il influença l'environnement autour de lui et bientôt, Alice fut profondément endormie dans ses bras. Il la regarda avec tendresse. Son ange. Son tout. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux d'une humaine mais il savait qu'il l'avait attendue toute sa vie. C'était pour ça qu'aucune femelle vampire n'avait jamais attiré son attention. Il attendait Alice. Tout comme elle l'avait attendu.

Elle s'agrippait à lui comme une enfant. Elle tenait sa chemise dans ses poings et elle pleurait même dans son sommeil. Il la serra plus fort. Il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa sur le front. Il se sentait fatigué aussi. Une rare envie de dormir. Mais il était heureux de partager le sommeil d'Alice.

* * *

Vincent n'avait pas menti. Bella le sentit la détacher et la traîner dans une autre pièce. Elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où il avait joui en elle. Elle pouvait les sentir sur ses jambes. Les différents fluides liés au sexe coulaient le long de ses cuisses. Il la jeta dans une petite pièce et elle y vit d'autres humains. Ils se firent tous le plus petit possible pour échapper à leur maître. Il la jeta dans un coin et ouvrit son pantalon.

"Ce sera ta nouvelle maison," dit-il en commençant à se caresser, "tu ne feras aucune des corvées que les autres font mais tu ne serviras que moi. Tu seras là quand je te veux et si tu ne me satisfais pas, tu seras punie. Mais tu aimes quand je te punis, n'est-ce pas tigresse?"

Bella ne trouva même pas l'énergie de lui lancer un regard noir.

"Comment tu te sens tigresse? Tiens, un petit encas avant d'aller dormir."

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui pencha la tête en arrière. Bella garda la bouche fermée même si ça lui prit toute son énergie. Il attrapa sa mâchoire et la força à ouvrir la bouche.

"Avale tout tigresse."

Ça ne semblait pas vraiment l'intéresser de toucher la cible. Lorsqu'il jouit, il atteignit son visage et considéra ça comme satisfaisant. Elle tomba au sol avec épuisement, trop brisée et blessée pour bouger. Avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, elle essuya son sperme du dos de la main avant de se nettoyer sur sa robe. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentit à peine des bras s'enrouler autour d'elle pour l'attirer plus profondément dans la pièce, dans la chaleur.

Les bras autour d'elle continuèrent à la tenir malgré les murmures. Ses jambes furent refermées et on la roula en boule. Une fine couverture fut enroulée autour d'elle, puis une autre. Quelqu'un lui donnait sa chaleur. Quelqu'un faisait preuve de gentillesse et elle n'avait même pas la force de les remercier ou d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais leur gentillesse ne s'arrêta pas à ça. Une main douce caressait ses cheveux, les glissant derrière son oreille et les dégageant de son dos.

Elle se sentait en paix. Les mains étaient si douces. Elle entendit un sanglot et une prière. "Merci," murmura la voix. Douce et gentille et familière. Des lèvres douces l'embrassèrent sur le front.

Bella dut ouvrir les yeux. Ça lui prit tout ce qu'elle avait, mais elle le fit. Malgré les ténèbres, elle discerna un visage. C'était un visage marqué par l'âge et le temps, mais si ressemblant au sien. Des yeux chocolat aimants et des cheveux acajou coupés court.

"Maman?" chuchota-t-elle.

"Chut, ma chérie," murmura Renee en continuant à caresser les cheveux de sa fille, "tu es faible et fatiguée."

"Tu es vivante."

"Oui," dit-elle. "Dors maintenant."

Bella hocha la tête. Elle pouvait à peine croire que c'était réel. Sa mère était vivante. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait changé physiquement, il faisait trop sombre et elle était trop fatiguée pour ça. Elle était de nouveau dans les bras de sa mère. Elle était toujours aussi mince qu'avant mais son étreinte était aussi chaleureuse que dans les souvenirs de Bella. Elle murmura une berceuse et Bella s'autorisa à pleurer. Elle agrippa les vêtements sales de sa mère et pleura dans ses bras.

"Maman," sanglota-t-elle.

"Chut, Bella, ma chérie, repose-toi. Tu as besoin de dormir, regarde-toi, tu es épuisée."

"J'ai tellement mal."

"Je sais, bébé, je sais," sanglota Renee. Ça avait été la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu voir. Elle était folle de joie de revoir sa précieuse enfant. Son adorable petite fille était à nouveau à elle mais elle aurait préféré ne jamais la revoir si ça signifiait qu'elle était en sécurité. "Je reviens tout de suite," promit-elle.

"Non, maman, ne pars pas," sanglota Bella.

"Juste une infime seconde, ma chérie, je te le promets," jura Renee. Elle embrassa Bella sur le front et disparue dans une petite pièce où se trouvait un seau d'eau et quelques torchons. Elle revint avec une serviette humide et découvrit les jambes de Bella. Dans la lumière tamisée de la pièce, Renee vit les dommages que Vincent avait fait sa petite fille. "Je vais te nettoyer, ma chérie, ça risque de te faire mal."

Bella hocha la tête et Renee lui écarta prudemment la jambe. Elle tapota prudemment la peau de Bella. Du sang et du sperme étaient en train de sécher sur elle. Les yeux de Renee s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'elle épongeait les traces de son maître.

"Je dois te nettoyer, maintenant," dit Renee, "ça va te faire mal, bébé."

Bien qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas, Renee enfonça doucement la serviette à l'intérieur de sa fille pour nettoyer ce que Vincent avait fait. Bella cria lorsque le tissu entra en contact avec sa peau à vif. Renee l'apaisa avec une berceuse. Bella sanglota et essaya de s'empêcher de crier. L'eau était froide et le tissu était rugueux. Lorsqu'elle fut propre, Renee plongea à nouveau le tissu dans l'eau glacée avant de l'essorer. Elle s'assura que les jambes de Bella étaient propres avant de commencer à lui nettoyer le menton et la gorge. Elle fit doucement rouler Bella et essaya de ne pas pleurer en voyant que les dégâts continuaient dans son dos.

"Quoi?" demanda Bella. "C'est comment?"

Sa peau était couverte de bleus qui commençaient déjà à s'assombrir. Renee se rappela de l'époque où elle était une jeune mère et où elle devait nettoyer les couches pleines de son bébé. Mais elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de les nettoyer. Les blessures de Bella, par contre, l'horrifiaient. Le sang commençait déjà à sécher à l'arrière d'une de ses cuisses et il y avait du sperme sur le bas de son dos. Renee regarda pour voir quels dommages avaient été faits.

"Des hématomes et quelques déchirures," dit-elle, "tu seras vraiment mal à l'aise pendant quelques temps."

Renee la nettoya là aussi et Bella se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier quand le torchon pénétra sa chair à vif. Renee termina sa besogne et quelqu'un lui tendit un autre torchon trempé. "Ma chérie, ça va être très froid mais ça te fera du bien.

Renee entortilla un morceau du torchon et le coinça contre la chair gonflée de Bella avant de le faire passer à l'avant pour couvrir son vagin aussi. Bella frissonna et sa mère lui caressa les cheveux.

"Ça va te faire du bien," dit-elle. "Maintenant, repose-toi s'il te plaît."

Bella hocha la tête et s'endormit rapidement. Durant son sommeil, Renee l'étudia dans la maigre lumière à laquelle elle s'était habituée. Sa fille était magnifique, c'en était presque intimidant. On avait pris soin d'elle, Renee en était certaine. Les vampires qui la possédaient étaient gentils avec elle. Elle avait un bon poids. Elle en avait même pris depuis sa capture. Ses cheveux étaient propres et longs. Ces vampires étaient gentils avec elle et ça réchauffa le cœur de Renee. Elle vit la brûlure sur sa cheville et se demanda brièvement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Elle vit des cicatrices sur son dos, des cicatrices profondes de coups de fouet recouvrant des cicatrices plus discrètes. Mais à part ça, sa fillette endormie ressemblait à un ange.

"Mon bébé," murmura Renee, en continuant à caresser les cheveux de Bella, "ma magnifique petite fille."

Au bout d'un moment, Bella commença à bouger dans son sommeil. Elle grimaça et ses mains se serrèrent sur les vêtements de sa mère. "Edward," chuchota-t-elle.

Renee se demanda qui était Edward. Un garçon avec qui elle travaillait peut-être? C'était adorable. Sa fille était amoureuse d'un des garçons avec qui elle vivait. Formidable. Elle était si heureuse pour sa petite fille et lui souhaita le meilleur. Au matin, elle lui demanderait des détails. Elle lui poserait des questions sur sa petite Alice et sur leur vie. Son autre fille était sûrement aussi en sécurité que Bella l'était. Les deux filles avaient été prises ensemble, donc Renee espérait qu'elles étaient toujours ensemble.

Et sur cette pensée réconfortante, Renee se coucha derrière sa fille et se plongea dans le premier sommeil profond qu'elle expérimenta depuis des mois.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : **Queenbeth2

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Warning : **DARK FIC, VIOLENCE, NON-CON

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Queenbeth2. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Popolove...Merci Pauline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **Les règles en matière de vampires sont quelques peu différentes dans cette histoire. Les vampires **viennent au monde**, ils ne sont pas **créés**. Et ils **dorment** de la naissance jusqu'à l'âge de** vingt ans**. Mais leurs heures de sommeil **diminuent **lorsqu'ils grandissent. Bébés, ils dorment pratiquement toute la **journée**. Enfants, ils dorment environ **huit heures **par nuit. Et adultes, ils dorment **une à deux heures** tous les **deux mois** environ. Lorsqu'ils **vieillissent**, ils recommencent à **dormir**. **Plus **un vampire adulte dort, **plus **sa fin est proche.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 11 -**

Bella eut envie de crier lorsqu'elle se réveilla le matin suivant. Son corps lui faisait mal à des endroits qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. Elle était consciente d'être couverte et d'unbras placé autour d'elle. Elle toucha la main et les évènements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire.

"Maman," dit-elle en se mettant rapidement assise avant de retomber en arrière lorsque son corps protesta.

"Oui, Bella?"

"Oh, maman, ce n'était pas un rêve," sanglota Bella en enroulant ses bras autour du coup de Renee, "tu es vraiment là."

"J'aurais aimé que ce soit un rêve," dit tristement Renee, "bien que tu m'aies manquée et que je sois folle de joie de te revoir, j'aurais aimé que tu sois à des milliers de kilomètres de là."

"Non, maman, on est à nouveau ensemble, c'est plus important que tout le reste."

Renee sourit tristement et caressa la joue de sa fille. "Tu es chanceuse," dit-elle gentiment, "tu devrais voir à quel point tu es belle."

"Je n'ai rien de spécial," marmonna Bella. "Tu devrais voir Esme."

"Est-ce que c'est ton amie?" demanda Renee en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Bella.

"C'est plus la mère du groupe," dit Bella, "elle prends soin de nous et elle nous console quand on pleure. Elle me fait penser à toi parce qu'elle est si douce et gentille."

"Je suis contente que quelqu'un ait prit soin de toi. Et Alice? Elle était avec toi?"

Bella hocha la tête et son visage se défit. Elle n'avait pas pensé à sa sœur depuis son arrivée ici. Comment allait-elle?

"On est encore ensemble," dit Bella, "enfin, on l'était. Elle est heureuse là où elle est. Nos vampires sont gentils avec nous. Surtout Maître Carlisle."

"Racontes-moi ta vie avec eux," demanda Renee, en jouant avec les cheveux de Bella, une habitude de leur vie de famille qui manquait à Bella.

"Carlisle est un docteur et il prend soin de nous. Quand son père m'a fouettée jusqu'au sang, c'est lui qui a soigné l'infection que j'ai attrapée. Maître Jasper est un peu froid mais il est gentil. Il est très silencieux. Maîtresse Rosalie est effrayante et elle ressemble beaucoup trop à son père à mon avis, mais heureusement, son mari et elle vivent dans une nouvelle maison. Alice a eu de la chance quand on a été achetées. Jasper est le fils favori de Lord Cullen. Mon Maître par contre..."

Penser à Edward lui faisait autant mal que de penser à Alice. Bella soupira et baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

"Il est difficile à comprendre. Il m'a fouettée une fois sur les ordres de son père mais ça n'a pas vraiment laissé de cicatrices. Il était presque doux. Il me provoquait quotidiennement, mais ce n'était que ça. Il m'a promis que ses frères et lui ne nous...violeraient pas."

"Tu l'as cru?"

Bella hocha la tête. "Maman, ils me manquent tous tellement. Je n'aurais jamais cru appeler des vampires mes amis un jour...mais je vois Esme qui est avec Carlisle depuis toute petite et ce sont les meilleurs amis au monde. En fait, ils sont même amoureux."

"Amoureuse? D'un vampire?" Renee fronça le nez à cette idée.

Bella ne dit rien. Elle était amoureuse d'un vampire. Ça devait être ça ce qu'elle éprouvait. La raison pour laquelle Edward lui manquait tellement, même son arrogance. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Il lui avait promis que ça n'arriverait jamais. Prendrait-il même la peine de la sauver?

"Je dois aller travailler maintenant," dit Renee en lui caressant la joue avant de l'embrasser sur le front, "Je te verrai ce soir."

"Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?" demanda Bella.

"Je ne sais pas, je suis sûre qu'il viendra te chercher."

"Maman, je ne peux pas rester là. On ne peut pas rester là."

Renee regarda sa fille avec désespoir. Elle ne dit rien. Elle serra sa fille dans ses bras avant de partir. Bella était seule. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, elle se réveillerait pour commencer sa journée et Edward se préparerait à la taquiner. Elle regarderait Alice après s'être étirée et elles se promettraient de survivre à la journée avec toute leur tête avant de se séparer après un câlin.

"Fatiguée, tigresse?"

Bella sursauta et une main glacée se posa sur son épaule. "Viens, je veux jouer."

* * *

Edward était allongé sur son lit. Il n'avait plus aucune idée. Il avait une odeur et c'était tout. Mais il y avait des millions et des millions de vampires dans le monde! Comment était-il supposé affiner ses recherches?! Par quoi était-il même supposé commencer?! Le temps qu'il explore le marché, la seule piste le menant à Bella s'était pratiquement évanouie, et la seule raison pour laquelle il avait pu retrouver leurs odeurs était parce qu'ils avaient dû passer un bon moment là. Il n'y avait aucune piste le menant à la personne qui avait enlevé Bella.

Ça lui paraissait bizarre de se dire que quelques mois plus tôt, il s'en serait pratiquement moqué. Il aurait été en colère parce qu'il n'aimait pas que les gens prennent ses affaires, mais il s'en serait remis. Maintenant, il était fou de rage. C'était physiquement difficile pour lui d'être sans elle et ça l'effrayait. Il parcourait les esprits autour de lui, non pas à la recherche de souvenirs de sa mère, contrairement à son habitude, mais à la recherche de pensées au sujet de Bella. Alice était généralement un bon endroit pour ça. Son esprit était constamment concentré sur sa sœur. Des souvenirs coulaient en elle comme une rivière, montrant à Edward tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé. Il y avait des bons moments, comme Bella et Alice jouant avec leurs parents et se serrant l'une contre l'autre pour écouter une histoire avant de dormir et des mauvais moments, comme lorsque Charlie était tombé malade et qu'elles avaient eu peur qu'il meurt la nuit où il était parti pour ne pas les contaminer. Elle se rappelait de l'expression de Charlie quand il avait été tué.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête pour faire disparaître cette pensée et continua à avancer mais Edward vit ses souvenirs continuer. Cette fois au Centre. Il vit le souvenir de la confusion dans la douche. La femme, qu'il supposait être Renee, serrait Bella et Alice contre elle. Alice se rappelait avoir été séparée de sa mère puis enfermée dans une cage. Elle s'était jetée dans les bras de Bella et les deux filles avaient éclaté en sanglot.

Edward ne pouvait plus regarder. Il se sentait horriblement mal. Il se leva et était sur le point de partir pour une autre balade lorsque quelqu'un toqua doucement à sa porte.

"Entrez," dit-il.

"Hey, beau gosse."

"Tanya? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu étais à l'école."

"Je sais mais tu me manquais, Eddie. Je me suis dit que j'allais venir te rendre visite."

"Je suis plutôt occupé," répondit-il.

"Tes devoirs peuvent attendre," ronronna-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue et en enroulant ses bras autour de lui. "Hein, bébé?"

"Quelqu'un a volé Bella et je dois la récupérer."

"Oh, lance une alerte et oublie-la," grogna Tanya. "Eddie, ce n'est qu'une humaine."

Elle avait raison. Bella était juste humaine. Mais elle était son humaine. Elle était drôle et intelligente et chaque jour...chaque heure...il s'en voulait un peu plus de l'avoir laissée aller au marché sans lui.

"C'est mon humaine," grogna Edward, "elle est devenue mon amie et je ne l'abandonnerai pas."

"Donc tu m'envoies bouler pour une humaine?" lui demanda Tanya en se reculant.

"Ouais," répondit-il simplement. "Une humaine qui ne m'a jamais demandé de faire des trucs sexuels tordus qui me mettaient mal à l'aise."

"Et comment j'étais censée le savoir?!"

"Parce que je n'arrêtais pas de te dire que je n'aimais pas ça!"

"Oh, Edward, tu es vraiment prude."

"Je ne t'aime plus, Tanya," lui dit Edward, "et pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas si je t'ai jamais aimée. Je pense que je me suis juste convaincu que je t'aimais."

Tanya était enragée. Elle le gifla et il soupira. "Tu ne peux pas rompre avec moi!"

"Je viens de le faire."

"Tu vas le regretter, Edward Cullen, attends de voir."

Tanya partit en claquant la porte et Edward soupira à nouveau. Il aurait aimé qu'Emmett soit là pour le faire rire, mais Rosalie et lui s'étaient installés dans leur nouvelle maison pour vivre avec leur nouveau bébé. Il pourrait toujours aller voir Carlisle mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait? Il n'avait pas besoin de conseils, et puis, son frère avait clairement la tête ailleurs. Même s'il tenait beaucoup à Bella, il était bien trop distrait par ses fiançailles et son amour pour Esme.

Mais il y avait Esme. Edward parcourut le couloir et la trouva en train de dépoussiérer les tables en bois. Elle avait l'air triste, comme n'importe quelle femme ayant perdu l'un de ses enfants.

"Esme," appela doucement Edward.

"Oh, Edward, Tanya était là, tu l'as vue?"

"Ouais, on a rompu," lui dit Edward. "Je pense que je suis amoureux de Bella."

Esme reposa son chiffon et son spray nettoyant. Elle s'approcha et serra Edward dans ses bras. "Oh, mon chéri," soupira-t-elle. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui caressa les cheveux. "Je suis désolé, ça doit être si douloureux pour toi."

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai pas de point de départ. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle a eu des cauchemars et que j'ai une odeur."

"Est-ce que tu as reconnu l'odeur?" lui demanda Esme.

"Je sais juste que c'est un vampire et qu'il était excité. Seigneur, Esme, je ne peux même pas commencer à imaginer ce qu'il est en train de lui faire...je ne veux pas l'imaginer. Mais une fille si belle ne sera pas épargnée longtemps. Et si..."

"C'est définitivement une possibilité," admit tristement Esme, avant de le relâcher et de se tordre les mains comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était anxieuse. "Si c'est le cas, elle ne sera plus la même lorsque tu la retrouveras."

"C'est sa plus grande peur," lui dit Edward, "elle me l'a dit lorsqu'on était enfermés. Elle a vu sa mère être violée et ça la terrifie."

"Tu dois la retrouver, Edward."

"Oui, je le sais! Mais comment?! Comment puis-je même commencer à la chercher?! Elle pourrait être n'importe où!"

"Est-ce que tu as lancé une alerte?" lui demanda Esme.

Edward hocha la tête. "Carlisle l'a lancée en allant au travail."

"Est-ce que tu as le moindre indice? Est-ce qu'elle a mentionné un vampire qui la suivait?"

"Non, mais elle avait des rêves. Des cauchemars. Un vampire qui s'appelait Vincent."

"Et bien, commence par là," lui dit Esme, "c'est toujours mieux que rien."

Edward hocha la tête. Il serra à nouveau Esme dans ses bras avant de s'élancer en courant.

* * *

Bella ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il en ait fini pour la journée. Elle était immobile, couchée sur le sol froid. Elle était si fatiguée et si faible.

"Tu as l'air fatigué," soupira Vincent en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. "Je ne crois pas que tu as mangé aujourd'hui. Hm. Très bien, je te donnerai quelque chose à manger si tu fais quelque chose pour moi."

Bella ne lui répondit pas et tourna la tête de l'autre côté. Elle n'était pas intéressée par son offre, quelle qu'elle soit.

"Appelle-moi Maître," lui dit-il.

Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction et quelle que soit sa réponse, il allait lui faire du mal. Il lui avait déjà donnée une liste de choses à redouter. Il allait la violer à nouveau, ou peut-être la faire s'étouffer sur son pénis, ou juste la gifler en riant jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne. Elle reste silencieuse. Ça le mit en colère et il l'attrapa brutalement.

Bella savait ce que ça voulait dire, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, bien qu'elle était convaincue qu'il finirait par lui casser les dents un jour. Il lui ouvrit la bouche sans effort et soupira.

"J'adore ta petite bouche brûlante," soupira-t-il joyeusement.

Son gland lui donna un haut-le-cœur, mais elle le ravala. Elle détestait ça. C'était humiliant et le goût était horrible. Il n'était pas très créatif cependant donc ça ne la surprit. Elle détestait devoir avaler son sperme mais il ne la laissait pas se reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse. Elle était sûre qu'elle allait être malade. Elle se demanda combien de temps il faudrait à Vincent pour être fatigué. Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne puisse se traîner jusque dans les bras de sa mère. Renee la nettoierait probablement à nouveau et ensuite, elle la serrerait dans ses bras et Bella pourrait prétendre que tout va bien. Cette pensée lui offrit un peu de réconfort mais si elle savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps.

* * *

"Alice," dit Edward en entrant dans le bureau de Jasper. Son frère releva la tête et Alice se remit précipitamment debout.

"Oui?"

"J'ai besoin que tu te rappelles tout ce que tu peux de la nuit où vous avez été arrêtées."

Alice pâlit légèrement. Elle n'aimait clairement pas penser à ça.

"Edward, sois raisonnable," grogna Jasper. "Ne lui fais pas ça!"

"Je-je..."

"S'il te plaît, Alice, rappelle-toi juste des visages des vampires."

Alice acquiesça et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Edward vit un tourbillon de visages avant de voir ceux qu'il cherchait.

"C'est lequel Vincent?" lui demanda-t-il.

Alice pensa immédiatement à son visage. Le visage moqueur du chasseur vampire qui les traîna au Centre. Cheveux sombres et yeux rouges. Edward mémorisa son visage et lorsque ce fut fait, il serra Alice dans ses bras avant de partir.

* * *

"Tu es amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda Vincent en s'enfonçant en elle.

Bella gémit et essaya de ne pas pleurer.

"Elle m'a dit où te trouver, sa petite amie. Est-ce que ça te dérange qu'il ait une petite amie? Elle m'a dit qu'il pleurait comme un petit bébé parce que tu as disparu."

Bella essaya de l'ignorer après ça. Edward était inquiet parce qu'elle avait disparu. Il voulait la retrouver. Ça remplit son cœur de joie pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était là. Il l'aimait. Son vampire l'aimait. Ça lui brisa à nouveau le cœur. Il l'aimait et c'était sa petite-amie et un chasseur qui lui faisaient ça. Il la trouverait mais dans combien de temps? Vincent la garderait-il en vie assez longtemps pour qu'il la retrouve? Combien de temps lui restait-il avant qu'il ne la trouve plus à son goût?

"Comment te sens-tu, chienne?" lui demanda Vincent. "Je t'ai dit que je te baiserais jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus rien sentir."

Edward allait la trouver. Il allait la sauver. Elle devait le croire.

"Edward te trouvera et te tuera," lui promit Bella.

Elle fut récompensée pour sa remarque par un coup de rein si puissant qu'elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Edward se précipita dans le Centre et dans l'arrière salle, là où il savait qu'il trouverait quelqu'un qui connaîtrait celui qu'il cherchait.

"Puis-je vous aider?"

Edward reconnut le vampire; celui qui lui avait vendu Bella. Rick, c'est ça? Ce n'était pas important. "Je cherche un vampire qui s'appelle Vincent."

"Je ne le connais pas," lui dit Rick.

"Oh, je sais que tu le connais," grogna Edward, "et je sais aussi que tu sais qui je suis et qui est mon père."

Rick hésita un petit peu mais se reprit. "Combien êtes-vous prêt à payer pour cette information?"

"Tu veux que je te paye?"

"Oui," répondit simplement Rick, "Les affaires sont les affaires et vous me demandez de vous donner mon meilleur chasseur."

"Qu'est-ce tu dis de ça? Je te laisse intact."

Rick éclata de rire avant de se jeter par-dessus la table. Bien sûr, Edward le vit venir et l'esquiva. Il attrapa le bras de Rick, le lui tordit dans le dos et le poussa contre le mur.

"Je suis de la Caste Guerrière," lui rappela Edward. "J'étudies les arts martiaux depuis que je sais marcher. La force de ma Caste dépasse la tienne et de loin, et j'ai passé une sale semaine, donc donnes-moi les informations que je veux ou je les trouverai tout seul."

"Dans le meuble," dit Rick, "il a un dossier."

"Merci beaucoup," cracha Edward en le relâchant avant de ravaler le venin qui avait commencé à remplir sa bouche. Il s'approcha du meuble et l'ouvrit. Il trouva le dossier de Vincent. Et dans le dossier, une adresse et c'était tout ce dont Edward avait besoin. Il prit le dossier avec lui, juste au cas où, et partit.

* * *

Bella ne se rappelait pas comment elle s'était retrouvée seule dans cette pièce glaciale. Elle fut tirée contre un corps à peine chaud. Sa mère allait faire de son mieux pour la protéger avec ses maigres moyens. Bella sentit son cœur se réchauffer à cette pensée mais ça lui fit mal aussi. Renee était prête à mourir ici juste pour qu'elle ait une chance de vivre. Vivre pour souffrir encore plus.

"Maman...je ne peux pas..."

"Peux pas quoi, bébé?" lui demanda Renee.

"N'essaie pas de me garder en vie."

Renee la serra plus fort contre son cœur, même si ça leur faisait mal à toutes les deux. Vincent l'avait mêlée à tout ça. Cette fois-ci, ça avait été au tour de Renee de regarder, impuissante, Bella essayait de se retenir de crier. Puis Vincent s'en était pris à elles deux. Bella souffrait encore plus parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était responsable de leur douleur. Si seulement elle était restée silencieuse, alors Renee n'aurait pas été blessée.

"Tu as si froid," chuchota Renee, "comme en hiver quand tu étais jeune."

"Toi et papa nous avez enroulées dans toutes les couvertures parce qu'elles n'étaient pas assez grandes pour nous tous. Puis papa t'a forcée à nous rejoindre."

"Ton père était un homme bon," souffla tendrement Renee, "Seigneur, il me manque terriblement mais je suis heureuse qu'il n'ait jamais eu à te voir comme ça. Il t'aimait tellement."

"Je ne peux plus rien sentir," marmonna Bella. "Je ne sens plus mon bassin."

"Accroche-toi, bébé, s'il te plaît, accroche-toi pour moi," chuchota Renee. "Je ne peux pas te reperdre. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Ma petite Bell."

"Je t'aime maman," sanglota Bella. "Tu m'as tellement manquée."

"Tu m'as manquée aussi."

Le silence les enveloppa. Renee lui caressa les cheveux et essaya de la réchauffer autant que possible.

* * *

Edward reconnut immédiatement l'odeur lorsqu'il arriva chez Vincent. C'était lui. Le vampire qui avait sa Bella. Il se précipita dans la maison, ignora les humains surpris et essaya de trouver Bella. Il pouvait la voir dans l'esprit des certains humains. La nouvelle que la Maître adorait.

Il se précipita dans la cave glaciale et découvrit que l'odeur de Bella était plus forte là. Il pouvait sentir sa peur et ses larmes et pire qui tout, l'odeur du sexe. Edward parcourut toutes les pièces de la cave et sentit l'odeur de Bella partout.

Il vérifia chaque pièce jusqu'à arriver à la dernière. Une vague de froid l'envahit lorsqu'il s'approcha de la dernière porte. Il l'ouvrit. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge et son corps se figea.

Elle était là, allongée par terre, endormie (ou en tout cas, Edward se dit qu'elle était endormie). Il courut jusqu'à elle et tomba à genoux. Renee passa en mode protectrice et se plaça devant sa fille. Edward lui montra les dents et prit Bella dans ses bras.

"Elle est à moi," grogna-t-il.

"Elle n'est à personne," répliqua Renee.

Edward l'ignora après ça. Il effleura la joue de Bella, "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégée," chuchota-t-il.

"Pas aussi désolé que tu ne le seras pour t'être introduit ici par effraction."

Renee prit sa fille dans ses bras. Edward fit volte-face et montra les dents à Vincent.

"Elle est à moi," cracha-t-il. Vincent rigola.

"Je m'en fous! C'était vraiment con de ne pas la baiser. Je l'ai fait pour toi."

Edward se releva. "Je vais te tuer."

"Tu penses que tu fais le poids face à moi, gamin?" rigola Vincent. "Ça fait des années que je suis dans ce business. J'ai toute une vie d'expérience."

"Je n'aime pas m'attaquer aux personnes âgées en général."

Vincent siffla et se jeta sur lui. Edward vit chacun de ses mouvements dans sa tête et l'esquiva. Il fit un salto en plein air et atterrit sur Vincent. Le vampire glapît et mit un violent coup de pied dans le ventre d'Edward. Par la naissance, Edward était dans la Caste Guerrière, sa peau était plus dure que la normale et il était plus fort. Il avait d'autres avantages aussi comme le venin qu'il pouvait produire.

Il le produisait maintenant. Il n'aimait pas utiliser ce moyen de défense mais Bella était en danger. La pièce était glaciale et il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Une quantité suffisante de venin pouvait être fatale. Edward aurait aimé pouvoir le produire comme son père. Lord Cullen pouvait s'en remplir la bouche en quelques secondes. Carlisle aussi mais il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois, pour protéger sa fille d'une attaque.

Edward sentit le venin couler de ses dents. Il chargea Vincent et bondit sur lui. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules comme un petit singe. Vincent essaya de le faire tomber mais il n'arriva pas à l'attraper convenablement. Edward plongea ses dents dans la nuque de Vincent. Son venin se déversa dans l'autre vampire. Il savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant cependant. Pour quelqu'un de la taille de Vincent en tout cas. Son père ne l'avait jamais entraîné convenablement, comme il l'avait fait avec ses frères et sœurs donc Edward se basait sur ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres. C'était la toute première fois qu'il devait tuer. C'était une pensée effrayante. Il n'était pas un tueur et il le savait. Son flux de venin commença à ralentir et Vincent le repoussa. Mais il souffrait clairement.

_Il a pris Bella. Il l'a violée et il l'a passée à tabac. Ta Bella. Ton adorable et magnifique Bella. Il a rigolé alors qu'elle criait. Tu peux le voir dans son esprit._

Ces pensées firent couler son venin plus vite. Vincent cria alors que le venin parcourait ses veines et le brûlait de l'intérieur. Edward n'arrêta pas. Il tacla Vincent et le mordit à nouveau. Le venin coula comme il était censé le faire cette fois. Il en injecta encore plus pour faire bonne mesure. Il ne prendrait aucun risque, ce vampire mourrait ici et maintenant. Il pouvait voir Bella dans son esprit. Son corps frêle et faible tremblant de froid.

Lorsqu'Edward se recula, Vincent était mort. Un liquide jaunâtre s'écoulait lentement de la plaie en forme de croissant de lune sur sa nuque. Edward cracha le venin restant par terre et sentit sa bouche se vider. Il se tourna vers Bella. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il découvrit qu'il était presque nerveux. Il tremblait. En partie à cause du combat et du choc qu'il ressentait après avoir tué quelqu'un mais c'était surtout parce qu'il redoutait le moment où Bella se réveillerait. Il se demandait à quel point elle lui en voudrait de l'avoir laissée être enlevée? Et si elle ne se réveillait pas?

"Depuis combien de temps est-elle là?" demanda-t-il en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.

"Pratiquement une heure, je suppose," lui dit Renee. "Où l'emmenez-vous?"

"À la maison," répondit Edward en la soulevant prudemment, comme si elle était une bulle de savon. "Tu l'as aidée."

"C'est mon enfant."

"Tu as l'air différente de la dernière fois où je t'ai vue," remarqua Edward. "Viens, Esme et toi saurez prendre soin d'elle."

Renee le suivit. Edward retourna à sa voiture et allongea Bella sur la banquette et Renee s'assit avec elle. Il regarda cette femme la réconforter et sanglota discrètement. Bella était vivante, mais elle avait très froid et elle était très faible. Il pouvait voir que Renee se méfiait de lui, des années d'abus avaient fait naître en elle une forte méfiance qui ne disparaîtrait pas parce qu'un vampire avait sauvé sa fille. Edward essaya de lire ses pensées mais n'entendit presque rien. Elle n'était pas aussi silencieuse que sa fille, mais elle était définitivement discrète. Il ne pouvait entendre que des tons. Pour le moment, elle avait peur.

Edward mit le chauffage au maximum et essaya de diriger le souffle d'air chaud vers l'arrière. "Est-ce qu'elle se réchauffe?"

"Un petit peu, oui."

"On sera bientôt à la maison," promit Edward.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur : **Queenbeth2

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Warning : **DARK FIC, VIOLENCE, NON-CON

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Drama/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Queenbeth2. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Nephtys56...Merci Florianne!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

**Notes 2 : **Les règles en matière de vampires sont quelques peu différentes dans cette histoire. Les vampires **viennent au monde**, ils ne sont pas **créés**. Et ils **dorment** de la naissance jusqu'à l'âge de** vingt ans**. Mais leurs heures de sommeil **diminuent **lorsqu'ils grandissent. Bébés, ils dorment pratiquement toute la **journée**. Enfants, ils dorment environ **huit heures **par nuit. Et adultes, ils dorment **une à deux heures** tous les **deux mois** environ. Lorsqu'ils **vieillissent**, ils recommencent à **dormir**. **Plus **un vampire adulte dort, **plus **sa fin est proche.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 12 -**

"Comment va-t-elle?" demanda Edward en roulant à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute.

"Elle est toujours froide," lui dit Rene. "Mais ses lèvres ne sont plus bleues."

Edward dépassa les cent kilomètres heure. Il zigzaga entre les voitures et atteignit sa sortie. Il roula à toute vitesse dans le voisinage jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le magnifique manoir qu'il appelait la maison.

"Tiens-toi bien," dit-il en prenant Renee sur son dos. Il prit Bella dans ses bras et courut à toute vitesse dans la maison. Il déposa Renee. "CARLISLE!" hurla-t-il. "CARLISLE, JE L'AI TROUVE!"

Son frère fût là en un instant.

"Donne-la moi," ordonna Carlisle. "A l'étage, dans mon bureau."

Edward attrapa Renee et courus dans les escaliers avec son frère. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce que Carlisle utilisait comme bureau. Il poussa tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau et y allongea Bella.

"Edward, mon sac," dit-il. Edward lui tendit son sac noir et Carlisle découpa les vêtements dégoûtants de Bella.

Renee, qui n'avait jamais vu Bella clairement, hâleta en voyant ses blessures et Edward enfonça son poing dans le mur de Carlisle.

"Merci pour ça, Edward," grommela Carlisle. Avec la légèreté d'une plume, Carlisle examina son corps, cherchant des dommages internes et des fractures.

"Quel est le diagnostique?" demanda Edward.

"Tu ne veux pas le savoir. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas attendre dehors tous les deux pendant que je m'occupe d'elle."

"Est-ce que le sang synthétique t'a finalement ruiné le cerveau?" grommela Edward.

"Je ne la quitte pas," dit Renee.

"Edward, je suis sûr que tu l'as tué. Il faut que tu donnes toutes les informations que tu as à Jasper pour qu'il puisse aller se débarrasser du corps. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est bien que la police soit impliquée et je peux te promettre qu'elle sera jetée à la rue si notre père apprend ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu sais comment il est."

"Carlisle..."

"Si tu tiens à elle, vas-y," dit sèchement Carlisle, "tu as confiance en moi?"

"Oui, mais..."

"Emmène sa mère boire quelque chose de chaud en bas, elle a l'air glacée."

"Je vais bien," insista Renee. "Je ne peux pas la laisser. Pas maintenant."

"Je comprends que tu ne me fasses pas confiance," dit Carlisle, "mais Bella croit en moi. Edward, s'il te plaît, aide-moi. Je suis sûr qu'Alice adorerait vous revoir."

Renee se tendit à la mention de sa seconde fille et sembla déchirée entre les deux. Edward plaça sa main sur son épaule et l'entraîna à sa suite. "Carlisle doit être libre de faire ce qu'il doit. Il est un excellent chirurgien à l'hôpital et connait tout de l'anatomie et de la médecine humaine."

"Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est mon petit bébé."

"Okay, je vais être direct avec toi," dit Edward, "Carlisle essayait subtilement de nous dire qu'il doit l'opérer. Je peux entendre ses pensées et il doit lui faire un lavement, ce qui est quelque chose pour lequel elle préférerait ne pas avoir de témoins, je suis sûr. Alors viens, Esme te trouvera des vêtements propres et quelque chose à manger. Tu as l'air affamé."

"Je ne peux pas être séparée d'elle," dit Renee.

"Je suis désolé, mais c'est ce dont il a besoin."

Edward porta Renee jusqu'en bas vu qu'elle ne semblait pas décider à marcher d'elle-même.

"Oh, Edward, tu es revenu. Comment ça s'est passé?"

"Je l'ai trouvé," dit Edward. "Elle est amochée. Voici sa mère."

"J'avais compris," dit Esme. "Elle lui ressemble. Bonjour, je m'appelle Esme."

"Bella m'a parlé de toi," dit Renee. "Elle m'a dit que tu étais comme une mère pour elle. Merci d'avoir pris soin de mes filles."

"Pas de problème," dit Esme. "Edward, où est-elle?"

"Carlisle est en train de s'occuper d'elle," dit sombrement Edward, "elle souffre tellement."

"A quel point?" demanda Esme, en tendant un verre d'eau à Renee. Elle commença ensuite à préparer quelque chose à manger pour Renee et elle dit à Edward de s'asseoir avant de lui réchauffer une bouteille de sang.

"Son torse est couvert d'ecchymoses. Il l'a violé, Esme."

"Oh non," hâleta Esme. "Plusieurs fois?"

"Je ne sais pas..."

"Oui," chuchota Renee, qui n'avait toujours pas touché à son verre d'eau. "Elle souffre tellement."

"Oh mon Dieu, la pauvre chérie. Edward, bois ton sang."

"Je vais bien."

"Edward, bois. Renee, bois."

"Sont-elles heureuses ici?" demanda Renee.

"Assez heureuses," répondit Esme en donnant un sandwich à Renee. "Alice et Jasper sont devenus amis."

"Très bons amis," renifla Edward.

"Oh, tu peux parler toi," lui dit Jasper, en le giflant à l'arrière du crâne. "Alors, où as-tu laissé le corps?"

"J'ai le dossier dans ma voiture," lui dit Edward, "est-ce que tu pourrais regarder si tu trouves la moindre raison pour laquelle il la prit?"

"Je verrais ce que je peux trouver," lui dit Jasper. "Espérons que tu n'as pas laissé trop de bordel."

"Je l'ai tué avec mon venin," lui dit Edward.

"Bon garçon," lui dit Jasper en lui tapotant la tête. "Je nettoyerais quand même toute la pièce au cas où tu aurais loupé quelque chose."

"Ouais, je pense."

"Je serais de retour dans quelques heures au plus," soupira Jasper. "Il faudrait dire à Alice que Bella est de retour, elle est endormie dans ma chambre."

Edward haussa les sourcils.

"Elle était malade d'inquiétude, je l'ai gardé calme. Elle voudra savoir que vous êtes là aussi," dit-il en regardant Renee. "Je vous verrais plus tard. Esme, j'aimerais un peu de sang à mon retour."

"Certainement."

Quelques instants plus tard, Carlisle entra dans la pièce. Il alla jusqu'à l'évier pour se laver les mains.

"Alors?" demanda Edward.

"De sévères dommages au tissu anal. Ce ne sera pas agréable d'aller aux toilettes pendant quelques temps. Je suis plus inquiet par sa santé émotionnelle, oh merci, Esme," dit-il lorsqu'elle lui tendit une bouteille de sang synthétique. "Elle avait des cauchemars avant...on doit se préparer à des terreurs nocturnes maintenant."

"Des cris?" demanda Edward.

"Entre autre," soupira Carlisle, en buvant une gorgée de sang. "Je ne peux que deviner ce qui s'est passé en voyant l'état de son corps, mais elle ne sera plus la même. Des cauchemars, j'imagine, elle sera aussi malade pendant quelques temps. Elle sera peut-être plus méfiante envers les vampires. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagira avec toi ou moi ou même Jasper. Nous sommes plus proches d'elle et soit elle y trouvera du réconfort ou soit elle nous fuira."

Edward repoussa sa chaise et courut à l'étage. Il alla dans sa chambre et claqua la porte. Il mit un coup de pied dans un pull qui traînait par terre et il vola contre le mur. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et réalisa qu'il était complètement perdu, Non seulement il était amoureux de sa petite humaine, mais il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire. Sans mentionner qu'elle était inconsciente et couverte d'ecchymoses dans le bureau de Carlisle. Edward se demanda comment il pourrait jamais lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle et si elle le croirait jamais.

"Disons même qu'elle me croit," soupira Edward en se laissant tomber sur son lit, "Je ne pourrais jamais l'embrasser ou lui faire l'amour."

Elle redouterait ses caresses ou elle se laisserait faire parce qu'elle penserait qu'elle le devait. Même si elle se donnait volontairement à lui, le vampire avant lui l'aura marqué pour toujours. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une preuve, il entendit Bella crier. Il se jeta au bas de son lit et se précipita dans le bureau de Carlisle.

"Bella! Bella, réveilles-toi!"

"Assez! Pitié, stop!"

Edward la secoua par l'épaule et elle se réveilla. Elle le regarda. Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un chocolat magnifique, mais ils étaient écarquillés et terrifiés. Son superbe visage était couvert de bleus. Edward lui effleura doucement la joue.

"Bella, je t'ai retrouvé," chuchota-t-il, "Personne ne te fera de mal."

"Edward? Où je suis?"

"Le bureau de Carlisle," lui dit-il. "Il t'a examiné et tu vas bien...physiquement en tout cas. Quelques tissus endommagés au pire. Pourquoi pleures-tu? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal?"

Bella secoua la tête et se renfonça dans les couvertures jusqu'à ce que seul son front dépasse. Edward souleva les couvertures pour voir qu'elle s'était mise en position foétale. Il réalisa qu'il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit si loin de lui. Il la souleva prudemment, et elle sembla se détendre infiniment. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et elle enfouit son visage contre son épaule. Il la porta jusque dans sa chambre et la mit au lit.

"Est-ce que tu as mal? Carlisle a préparé des médicaments pour toi."

"Il m'a vu nue alors?"

"Oui," dit Edward, "mais il s'est comporté comme un parfait gentleman. Il a nettoyé tout ton corps, de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Je pouvais entendre ses pensées, il était même un peu gêné à l'idée d'être aussi près de tes...parties intimes."

Bella rigola faiblement et Edward sourit.

"Tu m'as manqué," admit-il. "J'ai eu tellement peur."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi...pour une raison ou pour une autre."

Edward éclata d'un petit rire sans joie. "Bella," chuchota-t-il en effleurant à nouveau sa joue bleuie. "Si tu savais..."

"Je pense que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom," chuchota-t-elle. Sa main froide était agréable contre sa joue et pas seulement à cause de la différence de température.

_Pourquoi ne pas tenter le tout pour le tout?_ se demanda Edward.

"Bella, je suis amoureux de toi," dit-il. "Je suis amoureux de ton rire et de ton sourire, de la façon dont tu rougis quand tu es embarrassée ou en colère. Je suis amoureux de la passion en toi et de tout ce que tu es. J'ai honte d'admettre qu'il a fallut que tu disparaisses pour que je m'en rende compte."

Bella resta silencieuse. Un million de pensées tourna dans son esprit fatigué. Il l'aimait? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait en tant qu'amie ou romantiquement? Ça avait sonné romantiquement mais elle était humaine et il était vampire. Il fréquentait des filles vampires. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne la laisse de côté pour une vampire? Et sa petite-amie?! Bella la détestait pour des raisons évidentes mais il l'aimait.

"Et ta..." Bella s'interrompit. Le visaga de Tanya apparut dans son esprit, se moquant d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas hurler de douleur.

"Tanya?"

Bella frissonna et Edward s'en rendit compte.

"Wow, tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas," dit-il. "Tu as frissonné."

_"Mmm, Maître, plus," supplia Tanya. Vincent la tira par les cheveux et l'embrassa par-dessus l'épaule de Bella._

_"Je veux que tu la baises pendant que je regarde," dit Vincent avec un petit rire. "J'aime voir mes esclaves jouer ensemble."_

Bella serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. "Ne parle pas d'elle."

"Pourquoi?" demanda Edward en touchant les cheveux de Bella. "J'ai rompu avec elle donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Bella tourna légèrement la tête pour ne plus le voir.

"Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

* * *

Jasper était en train de feuilleter encore un autre dossier qui lui donnait envie de vomir. Il décida que Vincent était le roi des pervers. Mais au moins il était organisé. Il feuilleta un autre dossier et trouva enfin celui de Bella. Il y avait un DVD à l'intérieur. Jasper haussa les épaules et le mit dans le lecteur.

Il le regretta immédiatement. Le film commençait avec Bella, nue et ensanglantée, par terre, en train d'essayer de reprendre son souffle.

"Oh, chienne, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien," rigola Vincent de derrière la caméra. "Notre petite camarade sera bientôt là. Est-ce que tu aimes ça?"

Bella toussa encore avant de vomir. Son vomi était plein de sperme et de sang (Jasper prit mentalement note de le dire à Carlisle).

"Maître, puis-je entrer?"

"Oui, tu peux," dit Vincent. "Regarde-toi, complètement nue et magnifique. Je me suis vidé en elle, va la nettoyer."

"Oui, maître."

Tanya s'approcha de Bella et s'agenouilla. Jasper arrêta la vidéo.

"Espèce de malade," grogna-t-il. "Une mort par venin était trop douce pour toi."

Bien que c'était une mort horrible, il y avait des morts encore pire. Jasper aurait aimé qu'Edward ait choisi de le démembrer et de le brûler morceau par morceau mais le temps avait été le facteur principal durant cette bagarre. La vie de Bella avait dépendu d'une mort rapide. Bien trop douce pour lui, mais Jasper savait qu'Edward se sentait mieux en sachant que c'était lui-même qui l'avait tué.

* * *

"Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" lui demanda Edward. "S'il te plaît, dis-le moi pour que je puisse essayer d'améliorer les choses."

"A moins que tu ne puisses changer le passé, il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire."

Edward était sur le point de répondre lorsque son téléphone vibra. "Donne-moi de bonnes nouvelles, Jasper."

"Mauvais coup de fil, alors," dit sombrement Jasper. "J'ai découvert un petit quelque chose qui risque de t'énerver encore plus."

"Est-ce que c'est au sujet de Bella?" demanda Edward en la regardant bouger légèrement en entendant son nom.

"Tu te rappelles qu'on arrêtait pas de te dire que Tanya était une morue? Ajoute une pute complètement dingue à ça."

Edward grogna, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Il se trouve que Vincent était un dominateur reconnu. Apparemment, ton ex aimait vraiment le bondage et les trucs de ce genre. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où elle a été mais si tu veux que Bella guérisse un jour, tu ne laisseras plus jamais Tanya l'approcher."

Edward broya son téléphone de rage. Il jeta les morceaux contre le mur et Bella sursauta. "Je vais la tuer."

Il se précipita hors de la chambre et Bella se jeta au bas du lit pour le poursuivre. Son corps protesta mais elle devait le rattraper. "Edward, arrête s'il te plaît!"

"N'essaye pas de m'en dissuader."

"Je ne peux pas te courir après alors arrête-toi! S'il te plaît!"

Elle était presque en train de le supplier. Edward ralentit et elle le rejoignit. Elle lui attrapa la main. Elle tremblait. Elle s'effondra et il la rattrapa. "Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a fait mais elle était là. Elle l'a aidé à te faire ça."

"Bien que j'aimerais la voir souffrir pour m'avoir vendu..."

"Vendu? Cette salope lui a dit où te trouver?!"

"EDWARD, ARRÊTES!" cria Bella. Edward s'arrêta et la regarda. "Tu ne comprends pas?! Si elle meurt, les gens le sauront et ils sauront que c'était toi et tu seras arrêté! Si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, ne me quitte pas!" Elle enfouit son visage contre son torse et lui serra la taille, "S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas."

"Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'elle t'a fait..."

"Non. Prétends juste qu'elle n'était pas là."

"Tu ne comprends pas..."

"Je comprends parfaitement. J'étais là!"

Edward posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne et soupira. "Donc tu me demandes de savoir ce qu'elle t'a fait et de la laisser s'en tirer comme ça?"

"Oui," dit Bella. "Je suis humaine, Edward. Les vampires s'en moquent de moi."

"Je tiens à toi," murmura Edward. "Carlisle et Jasper tiennent à toi."

Bella se recula. Elle fit volte-face et fit mine de partir. Edward attrapa sa main pour l'en empêcher. "Si tu me laisses seul, je vais me lancer à sa poursuite et je trouverais un moyen de la détruire. Je suis un homme jaloux qui veut que justice soit rendue. Je suis un homme amoureux pour la première fois et la femme que j'aime a été blessée à cause de moi."

"Tu n'étais pas là, tu n'as rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé."

"Mais c'est à cause de moi," lui dit Edward. "Tu m'as demandé d'y aller avec toi et je ne suis pas venu. J'ai envoyé Jessica à la place. Je savais à quel point tu étais belle pour les autres vampires."

"Je l'étais?"

"Tu l'es," lui dit Edward. "Chaton...Bella...tu es bien trop belle pour une humaine."

"J'ai besoin de m'allonger," marmonna Bella en tournant la tête.

Edward acquiesça et ils retournèrent dans sa chambre. Il la mit au lit et elle releva la tête. Il avait presque peur de la regarder dans les yeux maintenant. "Est-ce que je peux aller en bas? Dormir avec ma mère et ma soeur?"

"S'il le faut," répondit Edward avec hésitation.

"Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille?"

"Ben, il fait plus chaud ici. Je ne peux pas être laissé seul pour le moment."

"J'ai besoin de ma mère," lui dit Bella en essayant de s'asseoir. "S'il te plait, laisse-moi aller la voir."

Edward soupira. Il comprenait. Il avait été un enfant qui voulait sa mère plus que tout. Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'en bas. Il entra dans le quartier des servants et la remit sur pieds. Esme fut immédiatement là. Elle remerçia Edward et entraîna Bella vers son lit.

"Préviens-moi dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas," lui dit Edward. "Où est Carlisle?"

"Il est dans la bibliothèque," lui dit Esme. "Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle est entre de bonnes mains."

"Où sont sa mère et sa soeur?"

"Elles passent un peu de temps ensemble. Alice lui raconte ce qui leur est arrivé depuis qu'elles ont été séparées."

Edward hocha la tête. Il s'approcha de Bella et l'embrassa sur le front, se sentant blessé lorsqu'elle se tendit. "Bonne nuit," souffla-t-il.

"Bonne nuit."

Edward partit et Esme s'assit à côté d'elle. "Est-ce que tu as faim?"

"Non."

"Je vais te chercher un peu de soupe, tu dois manger, ma chérie."

"Je ne veux rien manger."

Esme lui lança un regard sévère et partit. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bol de soupe fumant. Bella était sûre que la soupe était prête depuis longtemps. Elle devait bien admettre que la nourriture était bien meilleure quand Lord Cullen n'était pas là. Esme l'aida à se redresser et Bella regarda le bol.

"Mange s'il te plaît."

"Je n'ai pas faim," marmonna Bella. "Je suis juste fatiguée."

"Bella, tu dois manger," l'encouragea Esme. "Ta mère m'a dit que Vincent ne t'avait pas nourrie."

Bella se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et Esme soupira. "Je peux appeler un de nos chers vampires pour m'aider," soupira-t-elle.

Bella ouvrit la bouche et Esme lui fit avaler une cuillère de soupe. Bella attrapa ensuite la cuillère d'une main tremblante et mangea lentement, en commençant par les légumes alors qu'Esme la surveillait de près. Elle but ensuite le reste de la soupe et Esme fut satisfaite pour le moment. Elle lui donna deux des pillules que Carlisle lui avait laissé et Bella se rallongea sur son petit lit.

"Bella!"

La voix d'Alice fut comme un souffle d'air frais. Bella se redressa et lui tendit les bras alors que sa soeur courait vers elle.

"J'avais tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir," sanglota Alice. "Bella, ne me quitte plus jamais!"

"Je ferais de mon mieux," renifla Bella. Bien que son corps protestait, il n'y avait nulle part où elle aurait préférée être. Alice s'assit sur le lit et rallongea Bella sur le lit. Renee la couvrit puis en fit de même pour Alice. Elle s'assit entre les deux lits et leur tint la main. Bella bailla lorsque les médicaments commencèrent à faire effet. Elle avait un peu moins mal mais elle était trop fatiguée pour s'en réjouir. Renee leur chanta une berceuse.

"Elle sera réveillée dans quelques heures," murmura Esme alors que Renee et elle se changeaient pour la nuit. "Elle avait souvent des cauchemars avant."

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait Bella qui ferait des cauchemars," dit tristement Renee en enfilant une chemise de nuit en coton. "Elle a toujours été ma courageuse petite fille."

"Oh, elle l'est," approuva Esme. "Elle ne laisse pas Edward lui marcher sur les pieds.

"Elle a mentionné son nom pendant son sommeil. Je pensais qu'elle parlait d'un humain."

"Edward est un homme bon au fond de lui. Elle l'a rendu plus doux. Je ne peux même pas imaginer comment elle a fait."

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que les vampires et les humains puissent s'entendre."

"Nos vampires ne ressemblent à aucun autre," lui dit Esme en l'aidant à placer des couvertures entre les deux lits. "Tu auras un lit demain, je pense que Carlisle est parti le chercher. Il avait besoin de sortir avant de perdre son calme."

"Est-ce que ça arrive souvent?" lui demanda Renee, clairement inquiète.

"Non," répondit doucement Esme, en plaçant une couverture par-dessus les autres. "Il a été vraiment stressé par des affaires personnelles dernièrement. Puis il a vu toutes les blessures que Bella a reçu. Il tient beaucoup à elle. Il pense qu'elle est amusante et formidable."

"Quand tu dis qu'il tient à elle..." demanda Renee, à nouveau inquiète.

"Mon Dieu, non," lui assura Esme. "Il tient à elle comme il tiendrait à une enfant. Tu verras, il est très gentil."

Renee s'assit et Esme alla se coucher. Doucement, elle repoussa les cheveux du front de Bella et l'embrassa. "Ma courageuse petite fille."

Esme sourit et se roula en boule sous ses couvertures. Renee ne semblait pas fatiguée; Vincent gardait ses humains occupés la plus grande partie de la journée donc elle avait l'habitude de ne prendre que quelques heures de sommeil. Même là, elle n'avait pas pu détourner les yeux de sa fille. Lorsque Bella se tourna dans son sommeil, elle regarda Alice, qui était encore réveillée.

"Dors, maman, tu es fatiguée."

Renee s'allongea et Alice lui tendit la main. Elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa. "Vous m'avez tellement manqué."

"Tu nous as manqué aussi," lui assura Alice. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es vivante."

Renee sourit et souleva sa couverture alors qu'Alice sortait de son lit pour se glisser dans ses bras. Elle serra sa fille contre elle et chantonna doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par s'endormir toutes les deux.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
